Llevados por el destino
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Tres historias diferentes... Tres corazones rotos... ¿Podrá el amor ganarle a la pasión, a la distancia y a la diferencia de clases sociales? Fic narrado por todos y cada uno de sus personajes. Genzo x Lily. Basado en tres historias de la vida real.
1. UNO

**Llevados por el Destino.**

**(El Club de los Corazones Rotos).**

_Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi._

_Saki Aiza es un personaje creado por Saki Hashimoto._

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

**Uno.**

_Lily._

_Hoy los buenos recuerdos se caen por las escaleras..._

_Y tras varios tequilas, las nubes se van pero el sol no regresa..._

Mi reproductor de CD´s ha escogido esa canción precisamente ahora que estoy llegando a Barcelona. Queda bastante bien para mi situación... Después de todo, va a pasar bastante tiempo antes de que el sol vuelva a brillar para mí...

Me bajo del autobús, a tan solo una cuadra del campamento del equipo del Barcelona. Reviso que las maletas que traigo no estén abiertas cuando siento que alguien me jala por la chaqueta. Me sorprendo mucho, pues el tipo que me jaló no voltea ni siquiera a verme. Detengo mi marcha para ver de quién se trata y me quedó impávida. Frente a mí está parado nada más ni nada menos que Tsubasa Ozhora, quien va en compañía de uno de sus gemelos...

¡Ja! ¡Adiós!.- gritó, sin poder salir de mi asombro.

No espero a que él me conteste, me doy la vuelta y emprendo la marcha. Mi corazón no deja de quejarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente cuando me bajo del autobús tiene que aparecer él? ¡Tanto tiempo que él tuvo para pasar por aquí y justo lo tiene que hacer en ese momento!

No es justo. Daría muchas cosas por poder sacarme a Tsubasa Ozhora de la cabeza...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Por dónde empiezo? Pues creo que por el principio... Me llamo Lily Del Valle y vivo en Barcelona por obra del destino. Estoy haciendo mis prácticas en medicina deportiva, como asistente médico del equipo del Barcelona. Sinceramente, no llegué a este sitio por gusto, sino por obligación. Todo empezó cuando decidí darme un año sabático...

Estudié medicina en una de las principales escuelas de México. Terminé la carrera y decidí hacer la especialidad de Medicina Deportiva como asistente médica del equipo de las Chivas del Guadalajara. Debo reconocer que la situación no era como me la esperaba... Apenas a tres meses de haber iniciado tuve que renunciar porque mi madre enfermó de gravedad. Regresé a mi hogar para cuidar de ella y de mi padre discapacitado. No me arrepiento, hice lo que tenía que hacer y ese año libre fue una revelación para mí... Afortunadamente, mi madre se recuperó y mi facultad me dio la oportunidad de regresar a terminar mi especialidad, aunque esta vez las cosas serían diferentes... Como había renunciado, había perdido mi lugar y ahora serían mis jefes los que decidirían el sitio a donde me iría.

El día de la selección de plazas estaba más que nerviosa. No sabía a dónde me enviarían... Los rumores que se corrieron decían que se me había apartado una plaza en el campamento médico de las Chivas... Estúpida de mí, me dejé llevar por los chismes...

Cuando pasé a escoger plaza (mejor dicho, a que decidieran mi destino), mi jefe me miró y dijo: "Ella se va a Barcelona". Así de simple. Ni chance me dio de replicar... Me quedé en estado de shock. ¿Qué rayos iba yo a hacer a Barcelona? Nada. Pero no podía decir que no...

Salí de la sala con cara de zombie. Mi amiga Deidra pensó que sí me habían dado la plaza en Guadalajara y sonrió, pero yo no le devolví el gesto. Para empezar, ¿quién rayos corrió ese estúpido rumor? Ya después nos enteramos de que jamás fue cierto, jamás tuve asegurada una plaza en las Chivas...

Ni modo. Al mal tiempo buena cara. Si quería seguir estudiando, tendría que irme a vivir a Barcelona... No me quedaba de otra...

¿Quién diría que sería allá en dónde conocería al maravilloso hombre que es Tsubasa Ozhora?

_Taro._

Mi nombre es Taro Misaki y soy japonés. Decidí estudiar medicina después de que terminó el World Youth. El accidente que casi acaba con mi carrera me hizo ver las cosas de manera diferente... Quería ser médico y ayudar a los deportistas que tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que yo viví... No me pregunten por qué, pero por razones del destino decidí irme a estudiar a México. Allá conocí a Lily, una chica mexicana muy inteligente que iba en un curso superior al mío, pero desgraciadamente ella tuvo que renunciar por problemas familiares, así que terminamos por quedar en el mismo nivel. Ella escogería plaza junto conmigo, pero sinceramente en aquellos momentos poco me importaba su destino. Estaba más preocupado por el mío. No quería quedarme en México, pues hacerlo implicaba hacer la especialidad de Medicina Deportiva en el Club de las Águilas del América... Dios me ampare...

Pero, para mi buena fortuna, pude escoger lugar en Barcelona. Allá estaba jugando uno de mis mejores amigos del alma: Tsubasa Ozhora, y sería un placer para mí el poder hacer mi especialidad en su equipo... Estaba muy feliz, al salir de la sala me topé con Lily y le comuniqué la buena nueva. Ella apenas y me respondió, se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa... Al final me enteré que ella también había sido enviada a Barcelona, aunque a diferencia mía, ella no estaba muy feliz por eso...

Seis personas tendrían el privilegio de hacer su especialidad en Medicina Deportiva en Barcelona y yo era una de ellas. Más afortunado no me podría sentir... Me encantaba la ciudad (ya la había conocido en uno de mis tantos viajes alrededor del mundo) y además podría ver de nuevo a mi gran amigo Tsubasa. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Llegamos a Barcelona y todo el mundo nos trató muy bien. Tsubasa me recibió con los brazos abiertos, como siempre. Pronto hicimos equipos de 2 personas para trabajar y yo escogí estar con Azumi Hayakawa, mi amiga de toda la vida. Lily me reclamó por no haberla escogido a ella, pero para su mala fortuna Azumi me lo pidió primero...

En fin, a los tres días de haber comenzado a trabajar, vi que dos asistentes deportivos me señalaban y me miraban. Una de ellas era una linda chica con el cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo... Era lindísima... Vi que ella me señaló y que le decía algo a su compañera. Supuse que comentaban el hecho de que yo era uno de los nuevos asistentes médicos del equipo. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos me habló o me saludó. Ahora que lo pienso, ni una sola vez crucé palabra con esa chica de cabello negro...

_Tsubasa._

Nunca, en mis años de casado me habían dado ganas de engañar a Sanae. Nunca, hasta que apareció Lily Del Valle...

Pero bueno, que me estoy precipitando. Mi nombre es Tsubasa Ozhora y juego en el equipo del Barcelona. Me casé hace 5 años, más o menos, y ahora soy padre de un par de traviesos gemelos que parecen mis clones... O al menos eso me dicen todos mis amigos...

Conocí a Sanae desde que estaba en la primaria. Nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma, pero desde que la vi supe que ella sería la mujer con quien yo pasaría el resto de mis días... Muchas mujeres aparecieron en mi camino y pretendieron conquistarme, pero Sanae siempre fue la única que habitó mi corazón... Sin embargo, nunca supe bien lo que sentía por ella hasta que otro tipo hizo acto de presencia y pretendió quitármela. Tuve que pelear con el sujeto en cuestión por el honor de ella... Después me marché a Brasil para seguir con mis sueños de convertirme en el mejor futbolista de todos los tiempos y de llevar a Japón a coronarse como campeón del mundo, no sin antes decirle a Sanae lo que sentía por ella... Ella me esperó, pacientemente, y al final del World Youth le propuse matrimonio... Nos casamos y nos fuimos a Barcelona a vivir, ya que fue ése el sitio en donde yo elegí debutar en las grandes ligas de Europa. Dos años después del matrimonio, Sanae quedó embarazada y nuestro hogar fue bendecido con la presencia de los gemelos: Hayate y Daibu. Mi debut en el Barcelona fue algo tormentoso, pero con esfuerzo y paciencia había conseguido que me aceptaran... Todo parecía marchar bien, jugaba en uno de los mejores equipos de Europa, estaba casado con la mujer de mis sueños y era el padre de dos niños que soñaban con seguir mis pasos... Todo era miel sobre hojuelas, hasta que el destino decidió ponerme en el camino de Lily Del Valle y la cosa cambió para siempre...

_Genzo._

Soy Genzo Wakabayashi, soy japonés y juego sóccer en la posición de guardameta. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que Tsubasa se enamoraría de otra mujer estando ya casado, me hubiera reído a carcajadas. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad eso era lo que estaba pasando me quedé con la boca abierta. Y para acabarla de amolar, Tsubasa se había fijado en la misma mujer de la cual yo me había enamorado con locura...

Conocí a Tsubasa cuando ambos éramos apenas un par de chiquillos. Antes de conocerlo, yo era un portero muy engreído (Lily me dice que todavía lo soy un poco) que creía que nadie podía meterle un gol. Tsubasa fue el primero en anotarme y a partir de entonces aprendí la dolorosa e importante lección de que nadie es infalible. Después de eso, él y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y yo llegué a considerarlo como algo más que un hermano. Siempre he estado muy al pendiente de su vida y cuando se casó con Sanae me sentí muy feliz por ellos. Ella siempre había estado apoyándolo de manera incondicional y a mí me pareció que ya era justo que él le correspondiera todo su interés...

Yo fui el primero en irse a jugar a Europa, más específicamente, al equipo de Hamburgo, en Alemania. El siguiente en venir fue Hyuga y cuando supe que Tsubasa también vendría no pude hacer más que sugerirle que entrara en el Hamburgo. Por supuesto, ya sabía yo que no lo haría, el Barcelona le había arrojado su anzuelo y Tsubasa no tardó en morderlo...

Yo apoyé a Tsubasa cuando pasó por dificultades en sus comienzos como jugador en las ligas de Europa. Yo lo apoyé cuando lo mandaron a jugar a la liga satélite. Yo fui quien lo animó a continuar cada vez que amenazaba con dejarse rendir... Fui a su boda... Fui el padrino de Hayate (así como Misaki fue el padrino de Daibu). Siempre he apoyado a Tsubasa. Siempre. Pero cuando me enteré de que quería engañar a Sanae con otra mujer... No, ahí no pude darle mi apoyo... Más porque yo también estaba enamorado de Lily Del Valle...

_Sanae._

Yo soy Sanae Ozhora y Tsubasa es el amor de mi vida. Lo supe desde el momento en que lo vi jugar. Siempre estuve a su lado y siempre le di todo mi apoyo. Yo rogaba porque algún día él se fijara en mí... Tuve muchas rivales y por un momento pensé que Tsubasa nunca sería mío, pero justo antes de que él se marchara a Brasil me dijo las palabras que yo siempre había querido oír: "Te amo, Sanae"... Él me dijo que no podía pedirme que lo esperara hasta su regreso ni que tampoco podía prometerme que estaríamos juntos por siempre... Pero de cualquier manera, yo siempre estaría esperando por mi amado Tsubasa...

Cuando me pidió matrimonio, creí ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. Mi sueño se había hecho realidad... Tsubasa y yo estaríamos juntos... Nos casamos después del World Youth y nos fuimos a vivir a Barcelona para que él pudiera continuar con sus sueños de futbolista... Poco después nacieron nuestros gemelos, fruto de nuestro amor, y pensé que la vida no podía ser mejor...

Pero entonces... Ella llegó. No lo pude evitar. Ni Tsubasa tampoco, estoy segura. Simplemente se dio. El destino decidió jugarnos una mala pasada y nadie se salvó...

**Notas:**

_El sol no regresa, _interpretada por la Quinta Estación.

Este fic está basado en 3 historias de la vida real... Va a ser narrado por todos y cada uno de sus protagonistas.

No me cuelguen por hacer que Tsubasa se enamore de Lily...


	2. DOS

**Dos.**

"_¡Vamos, señora, insista! Ya falta poco... Ya casi nace... ¡Bien! Es un niño, señora Misaki. ¡Felicidades! Vamos a ponerlo en una cuna caliente para que no se vaya a enfriar... Después se lo enseñamos, señora..."_

_"¡Bien! ¡Eso es! Un poco más... ¡Listo! ¡Es una niña! Y es preciosa... Uh, pero... ¿En dónde la ponemos? ¡Todas las cunas están llenas! Ya sé... Espero que no te moleste compartir la cuna, pequeño bebé Misaki... Saluda a tu compañera, nació apenas 3 minutos después que tú..."_

_Ambos bebés dejan de llorar y se observan el uno a la otra. El pequeño Taro Misaki mira con cierta extrañeza a su compañera..._

_Taro._

Mi madre me dice que, cuando yo nací, tuve que compartir la cuna con otra bebé debido a que el hospital estaba a reventar por esos días y no había camas ni cunas disponibles. Mamá recuerda que se puso nerviosa por el temor a que las enfermeras se fueran a confundir y le dieran al bebé equivocado. Sin embargo, era algo difícil que el personal del hospital se fuera a equivocar ya que yo soy un hombre y la bebé que compartió la cuna conmigo era una mujer...

Quién diría que sería esa bebé la mujer que el destino me pondría en mi camino...

El tiempo en Barcelona transcurrió más rápido de lo que cualquiera de nosotros se lo esperaba. Me gustaba estar ahí, hasta cierto punto. No era perfecto, pero sí bastante bueno. Todos nos esforzábamos al máximo. Lily no tardó mucho en adaptarse, aunque yo sabía que ella no era feliz del todo...

Como sea, Azumi y yo hacíamos un buen equipo. ¿Olvidé decir que ella también quiso estudiar medicina? Nunca supe bien sus razones, pero en fin, habíamos sido amigos desde adolescentes y ahora éramos compañeros de trabajo. Lily y Azumi pronto se hicieron buenas amigas, a pesar de que ninguna de las dos se conocía desde antes... Y como era de esperarse, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambas comenzaran a ser acosadas por los hombres del campamento... No era para sorprenderse, las dos eran jóvenes solteras y exitosas... Lo que sí era motivo de asombro era el hecho de que ninguna tuviera novio...

Yo tampoco tenía novia, dicho sea de paso. Mucha gente quiso emparejarme con Azumi, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos sentía algo más por el otro que una buena amistad. Habíamos compartido muchas cosas juntos pero en definitiva no estábamos hechos para ser pareja... De hecho, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve realmente enamorado de una mujer...

Pero luego llegó ella...

Mutsumi, así se llamaba. Fue todo lo que supe, solo un nombre sin apellido. Era ella la asistente deportiva que me señaló en mi primera semana de haber llegado a Barcelona. Era una chica preciosa, como ya había dicho, de largo cabello negro que siempre llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos del mismo color. Era extremadamente tímida y muy introvertida. De no ser porque era muy linda, habría pasado completamente inadvertida...

Una mañana como cualquier otra saludé a Aranza, la jefa de las asistentes deportivos. Recuerdo perfectamente que Mutsumi estaba sentada a un lado de ella...

Buenos días, Aranza.- saludé.

Buenos días, doctor Misaki. ¿Cómo está usted?.- respondió.

De maravilla, como siempre.- sonreí.- Y más puesto que un calcetín para el inicio de la temporada española.

Será maravilloso. Todos esperamos a que juegue el gran prodigio del sóccer japonés, Tsubasa Ozhora...

¿Y me lo dice a mí?.- reí.- ¡Llevo años esperando para poder verlo jugar de nuevo!

Los dos reímos. Noté que, ni una sola vez, Mutsumi levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, ni siquiera para saludarme. Ni siquiera para darme una sonrisa. Supuse que no le era del todo agradable y me entristecí un poco. La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado llevarme bien con toda la gente con quien convivo. En fin...

¿Es cierto que usted y él jugaron juntos de pequeños?.- me preguntó Aranza, mirando con algo de extrañeza a Mutsumi.

Sí. De hecho, en el World Youth también jugamos juntos.- contesté.

¡Ah! La doctora Hayakawa me comentó que usted era también una gran promesa del sóccer... ¿Por qué abandonó el fútbol, doctor Misaki?

Pues en realidad, aun no lo abandono del todo. Lo que sucede es que quise evitar que otra gente joven y deportista sufriera lo que tuve que sufrir yo...

¿Se refiere al accidente que tuvo por salvar a su hermana?

Azumi sí que es chismosa... .- murmuré.

No se lo tome a mal, simplemente quiso ser amable... Fui yo quien la acosó con preguntas... .- se disculpó Aranza, algo avergonzada.

Está bien, no se preocupe.- me encogí de hombros.- Y sí, me refería a ese accidente. Eso marcó mi vida para siempre...

Y por eso quiso ser médico...

Así es... Bueno, debo irme antes de que comiencen a buscarme por todas partes... Fue un placer, hasta pronto.- me despedí.

Hasta pronto, doctor Misaki.- respondió Aranza.

Mutsumi no contestó a mi saludo, pero sentí como su mirada de clavaba en mi espalda...

_Lily._

Bueno, Barcelona no era como me lo imaginaba...

A los pocos días de haber llegado ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarme. Lo que sí, es que hice berrinche porque el infeliz de Taro no quiso hacer pareja conmigo para trabajar, sino que se fue con su amiga de toda la vida, Azumi Hayakawa. Mugroso, que se vaya con ella pues, quién lo necesita... Al final, hice pareja con una chica llamada Saki Aiza, una muchacha a quien había conocido en la Facultad de Medicina pero a quien rara vez le dirigí la palabra. No es que la chica no me cayera bien, sino que simplemente sus amigos eran diferentes a los míos... Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, ella y yo nos adaptamos bien a trabajar juntas. Rara vez tuvimos algún tipo de altercado durante nuestras guardias... Algo muy diferente a lo que me había ocurrido en el equipo de las Chivas, en donde mis compañeras de trabajo casi terminan por desgreñarse en mi presencia...

Volviendo al tema, durante el primer mes tuve poco contacto con los jugadores del equipo, ya que nuestra especialidad consistía en hacer rotaciones por varias subespecialidades y en el primer mes de mi llegada estuve trabajando con las ligas menores. Taro y Azumi fueron los primeros en trabajar con el equipo mayor. Y pues un buen día me perdí en las instalaciones del equipo. No me culpen, la zona era enorme... Dando vueltas y vueltas, me topé con un joven de gorra roja que estaba sentado muy tranquilo como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que estar sentado ahí... Me dirigí hacia él, quizás supiera cómo rayos salir de ahí...

Buenas tardes. Disculpe... .- lo abordé.- Ando un poco perdida. ¿De casualidad sabe como llegar al campo principal?

Buenas tardes.- el muchacho me sonrió.- Bienvenida a Barcelona. Eres nueva aquí, ¿verdad?

¿Tan evidente es?

Solo los nuevos se pierden...

Es cierto... .- me puse algo roja.- Aun no conozco esto del todo...

No te preocupes. Yo con gusto te ayudaré a llegar a tu destino...

El muchacho se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Yo no tardé en seguirlo.

¿También juegas en este equipo?.- le pregunté.- Nunca te había visto... Aunque, para ser sincera, aun no conozco a todos los jugadores...

No.- negó él.- Yo también juego sóccer, pero en Alemania. Estoy aquí visitando a un viejo amigo...

¡Ah! Ya veo...

¿Y tú estás aquí por...?

Estoy haciendo mi especialidad en Medicina Deportiva. Soy una de las nuevas asistentes médicos que llegaron en enero...

Ya entiendo. Pues otra vez, bienvenida a Barcelona, señorita, eh...

Me llamo Lily Del Valle.- dije yo.- Muchas gracias por el recibimiento...

Yo soy Genzo Wakabayashi. Encantado de conocerte...

El joven me ofrece su mano y yo se la estrecho. Noto que él me sonríe muy amablemente, quizás demasiado amablemente... El tipo no está nada mal, dicho sea de paso, pero yo no vine a Barcelona a coquetear...

Por fin, llegamos a nuestro destino. Yo le agradezco a Wakabayashi su amabilidad y me despido. Él me sonríe, al tiempo que murmura un: "Cuídate". Es curioso, pero algo en su tono de voz me hizo sentirme algo extraña...

Como sea. El primer mes transcurrió sin novedades, aunque a finales del mismo yo enfermé de gravedad... Bueno, ni tan grave que me puse, pero sí hubo la necesidad de que me hospitalizaran... Mi simpática vesícula biliar decidió que ése era un buen momento para darme lata. Después de miles de dolorosos y vergonzosos estudios, los cirujanos decidieron que yo debía operarme... Ni modo, qué se le hace... He de decir que es horriblemente espantoso ser paciente... Prefiero mil veces ser médico... Como sea, la cosa es que regresé a México a operarme y estuve de incapacidad por medio mes. No es mucho tiempo, pero sí el suficiente como para que en mi ausencia hubiesen pasado muchas cosas... Pero ésas no las cuento yo, sino quienes las vivieron en carne propia... Yo simplemente les diré que, al regresar a Barcelona, tras una operación y 15 dolorosos días de recuperación después, me topé con algo que me dejó con la boca abierta...

A los pocos días de mi regreso, cuando fui al comedor, me senté sola en una mesa a devorar mis escasos alimentos. De pronto, noté que enfrente de mí había un hombre increíblemente guapo que captó mi atención de inmediato. Era japonés, de ojos y cabello negro, el cual estaba peinado de una manera un tanto cuanto sui generis...

"¡Guau!", pensé "¿Quién será él? ¿Y por qué lo tenían tan bien escondido?".

Para qué negar que ese hombre captó mi atención de inmediato. Era el tipo de hombre que se ajustaba a mi ideal...

_Genzo._

Decidí ir a visitar a Tsubasa a Barcelona durante mi periodo vacacional. Me había enterado que Misaki también estaba allí, haciendo su especialidad en Medicina Deportiva. Debo reconocer que ésa fue una de las tantas cosas que hizo Misaki que me dejaron con la boca abierta... ¿Quién diría que después de tanto tiempo se decidiera a estudiar medicina?

Como sea, durante mi visita, Tsubasa consiguió que me permitieran dejarme pasar a las instalaciones del equipo a mi antojo, así que yo podía seguir practicando a la hora que yo quisiera. Las ventajas de tener amigos influyentes... Y un buen día, conocí a Lily... Resulta curioso el hecho de que fuera yo el primero en conocerla y no Tsubasa... En fin...

Ella andaba perdida y yo con mucho gusto la ayudé a encontrar su camino. Debo decir que ésa no era la primera vez que yo la veía, ya desde antes me había percatado de su presencia, aunque ella no me vio a mí. Recuerdo lo que pensé la primera vez que la vi... Dije una cursilería, algo así como: "Esa chica tiene rostro de ángel". Incluso la persona que estaba conmigo me miró de manera extraña. No era para menos, yo no soy así de ridículo...

La misma tarde en que conocí a Lily, abordé a Tsubasa un par de horas después, como quien no quiere la cosa...

Oye, Tsubasa. ¿Cuántos asistentes médicos llegaron este año a hacer su especialidad?

Uhm, pues creo que seis.- me respondió Tsubasa, vagamente.- Aunque aun no los conozco a todos...

¿Cuántas mujeres llegaron?.- insistí.

Pues creo que tres. Azumi Hayakawa, la amiga de Misaki-kun, es una de ellas. La otra se llama Saki Aiza y la tercera pues... Aun no la conozco... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pues... Por pura... Curiosidad.- dije yo.

Ajá.- Tsubasa me miró con picardía.- A mí me parece que tu interés ya supera la simple curiosidad...

No seas malpensado. Solo era una pregunta cualquiera... Solo quería saber porque hoy conocí a una de ellas. A Lily Del Valle, la tercera doctora a quien aun no conoces. Y he de decirte que...

¿Qué qué?

Que es una verdadera preciosidad...

Tsubasa sonrió. Supongo que pensó que ya era hora de que empezara a fijarme en alguna mujer...

¡Ja! Sí, ya me había fijado en Lily Del Valle, pero no sería el único que lo haría...

_Tsubasa._

Vagamente me enteré de que una de las nuevas asistentes médicos se había enfermado y habían tenido que operarla de urgencia. Sin embargo, como no conocía a la chica, realmente no me preocupé mucho por ella. Solo supe que era la doctora a quien Wakabayashi había conocido el otro día y que era la única a quien yo aun no conocía...

Así pues, seguí entrenándome como siempre, esforzándome por alcanzar mi meta. Febrero llegó, y a mediados del mes la chica incapacitada y recién operada regresó a Barcelona a trabajar. Un día, mientras estaba en el comedor, entró una muchacha muy bella, la cual tenía el cabello más largo y precioso que había visto yo en mi vida... La joven se sentó enfrente de mí a comer y, de repente, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos negros se prendaron por un momento de los míos y me sentí algo extraño... Desvié la mirada, un tanto perturbado... Y para empezar, ¿quién rayos era esa muchacha?

Mira.- comentó uno de mis compañeros.- Ya regresó la doctora que se incapacitó.

¿Qué le pasó?.- preguntó otro compañero.

Le quitaron la vesícula o algo así.

¡Ah! Ya veo... Es muy linda, por cierto...

Ajá...

¿Y cómo se llama?.- pregunté, tratando de no mostrarme demasiado interesado.

No estoy seguro. Creo que se llama Lily o algo así...

Y de pronto lo recordé. Lily Del Valle, la chica de quien me había hablado Wakabayashi. Bueno, pues esperaba que él lograra conquistarla, harían buena pareja...

Sin saber muy bien por qué, mis ojos siguieron buscando los suyos... Era una estupidez, no me había sentido así desde el día en que le pedí a Sanae que fuera mi esposa... ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?

**Notas:**

Olvidé decirlo... Este fic va dedicado a Saki y, sobre todo, a mi querido "H". _Porque una promesa, es una promesa... _El nombre de Mutsumi es especial para ti, "H"...


	3. TRES

**Tres. **

_Saki._

_Mi condena: La eterna soledad..._

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Saki Aiza... Es todo lo que necesitan saber sobre mí... Bueno, quizás exagero. Soy una persona muy seria, rara vez me río o hago bromas. Me tomo siempre muy en serio mi trabajo y, como dato agregado, nunca he podido encontrar el amor. Mala suerte he tenido en estos asuntos, mucha gente me dice que en un futuro encontraré a mi pareja ideal pero yo siempre he pensado que condenada estoy a vivir en la eterna soledad...

No me pregunten por qué quise estudiar medicina, porque ni yo misma lo recuerdo muy bien. Solo sé que entré a la Facultad de Medicina y a partir de entonces comencé a estudiar con ahínco y empeño para lograr alcanzar la meta que me había impuesto. ¡Sorpresa de sorpresas! Taro Misaki, prodigio del sóccer japonés, miembro de la Golden Combi Japonesa, estaba estudiando en el mismo salón que yo. Siempre he admirado a Misaki, me parece que es un chico sumamente dulce y tierno... Por no decir que está guapísimo... Al principio, mi timidez me dificultó el poder acercarme a él, pero pronto me di cuenta de que él era exactamente igual que yo y eso me animó a hablarle. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y durante un tiempo todo el mundo pensó que quizás él y yo llegaríamos a ser algo más que amigos pero... Las cosas no se dieron como se esperaba. Ambos nos queríamos mucho como amigos y preferimos que las cosas siguieran siendo así...

Por algo les digo que estoy condenada a vivir en la eterna soledad...

Bueno, para estas alturas ya todos deben de saber que también me fui a Barcelona a hacer mi especialidad en Medicina Deportiva y que hice pareja de trabajo con una chica llamada Lily Del Valle. La muchacha me cayó bien y congeniamos desde el principio. A ella también le gustaba trabajar duro y no encontramos muchas dificultades para acoplarnos.

¡Ja! Yo fui la primera que se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba enamorando de Tsubasa Ozhora. Intenté advertirle que las cosas no estaban bien, pero Lily no quiso escucharme...

_Sanae. _

Yo era feliz en Barcelona. Miento. No era feliz, era inmensamente feliz. Por fin, Tsubasa estaba siguiendo su sueño y yo también estaba cumpliendo el mío... Siempre anhelé poder estar al lado de Tsubasa y apoyarlo hasta el final, por el resto de mis días... Y ahora que teníamos a Hayate y Daibu las cosas no podían ser mejor...

Un día como cualquier otro, llevé a los gemelos a la guardería de los jugadores del Barca y decidí a llevarle un buen almuerzo a Tsubasa. Llegué un poco antes de que el entrenamiento terminara y aproveché para verlo jugar. Se veía tan apuesto y gallardo como siempre...

De pronto, noté la presencia de otra chica muy cerca de mí. Era alta, delgada, preciosa, su largo cabello le caía en cascada por la espalda. No me habría parecido extraña su presencia ahí de no ser por la manera en cómo miraba a mi esposo... Los ojos negros de la chica seguían con embeleso cada jugada y cada movimiento que realizaba mi Tsubasa...

¿Quién es ese muchacho?.- escuché que ella le formulaba esa pregunta al entrenador.

Se llama Tsubasa Ozhora, una promesa del fútbol japonés.- le contestó el hombre.

Ya veo...

La chica siguió mirando con arrobo a mi esposo. Tuve deseos de llegar y gritarle: "¡Ese hombre es mío! ¿Ves esta argolla? ¡Eso indica que está casado conmigo!", pero me contuve. Ya no era yo la chiquilla celosa que saltaba cada vez que otra chica quisiera acercársele a Tsubasa. Ahora era una ama de casa que confiaba plenamente en su esposo. Además, la joven en ningún momento preguntó si Tsubasa era soltero o no, simplemente quería saber su nombre. Quien sabe, quizás la muchacha solo estaba admirada por su manera de jugar al sóccer y yo ya quería armar la Tercera Guerra Mundial...

Poco antes del entrenamiento, la chica desapareció y yo respiré más aliviada. Quizás a ella solo le gustaba el sóccer. Tonta de mí, le hubiera hecho caso a mi primera corazonada...

_Tsubasa._

El sóccer es mi sueño. Ésa es y será mi frase favorita, por siempre. Porque es la verdad, desde que era niño ansié convertirme en el mejor futbolista del mundo...

Como ya dije antes, mi pasión por el sóccer no me dejaron ver que era a Sanae a quien yo en verdad amaba. Fue la única mujer en quien puse mis ojos y mi corazón. Mi obsesión por cumplir mis sueños nunca me hicieron fijarme en otras chicas, de hecho, si me enamoré de Sanae fue porque su cariño y apoyo constante hicieron mella en mí. Una vez, durante una fiesta, Karl Heinz Schneider hizo un comentario de broma sobre que quizás Sanae debería de cuidarse de todas mis supuestas fans. Ishizaki respondió por ella diciendo que si de soltero yo no me fijé en otra mujer, de casado sería más difícil que lo hiciera.

Pecamos de ingenuos al estar de acuerdo con esta teoría.

Lily. ¿De dónde había salido? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que ella había llegado hasta ahí y punto. Por supuesto, nunca pregunté dónde venía o si se encontraba soltera. Supuse que la impresión que me causaron sus ojos negros la primera vez que la vi fue tan solo un producto de mi imaginación. Pero yo seguía viéndola por el campamento del equipo de vez en cuando y cada vez que la veía mi corazón comenzaba a latir más deprisa... Soy completamente inexperto en estas cosas del amor, si fuera soltero le habría preguntado a Wakabayashi (bastante más experto en esto) que qué era lo que me estaba ocurriendo, pero pues como soy casado me quedé callado.

Un día, Sanae decidió venir a verme al entrenamiento. Al final del mismo, se acercó a mí con cara de ángel vengador.

Estuviste grandioso, como siempre.- me dijo, apretando los dientes.

Gracias.- fingí demencia, dado que no sabía qué era lo que la había puesto así.

Sanae me entregó el almuerzo que había preparado y yo lo devoré, como era mi costumbre... Pero al poco rato, ella volvió a atacar...

Tsubasa-kun.- dijo.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Cuántas chicas trabajan aquí?

No sé, la verdad.- me encogí de hombros.- Hay como cuatro o cinco asistentes deportivos, más siete enfermeras, las chicas que se encargan de la limpieza de los vestidores... ¡Ah, sí! Y las tres asistentes médicos que están haciendo la residencia... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Curiosad.- respondió Sanae.- ¿Y las conoces a todas?

No, son demasiadas y además a mí no me interesa andar conociendo chicas...

Cierto.- ella rió.- No te interesaría hablar con una muchacha si no estuviera vestida como balón de fútbol.

Jajaja.- me reí, divertido.

Nos quedamos callados por varios minutos. Sanae aun se veía algo molesta, es cierto que soy muy despistado pero sé bien cuando a mi esposa la está inquietando algo...

¿Segura que no te pasa nada?.- inquirí.- Te noto algo rara...

Es que... Hace rato vi a una chica a quien nunca había visto... Parecía ser una fan tuya...

Ahí estaba. Los celos otra vez... ¿Alguna vez he mencionado que Sanae es súper celosa? Incluso una vez me golpeó en la cabeza con una bandera al querer atacar a una chica que me besó al final de un partido...

Igual y fue una fan del equipo. No soy el único que juega en este equipo, ¿sabías?.- intenté hacer una broma.

No te pases de gracioso.- ella gruñó.- Es solo que... La manera en cómo te miraba...

Vamos, no te adelantes a los hechos.- traté de calmarla.- Igual y nada más es una fan del fútbol...

Lo mismo pensé yo... Pero nunca antes la había visto y ya llevas cinco años jugando aquí...

¡Ah! Quizás se trate de una de las nuevas asistentes médicos que llegaron en enero...

Quizás...

¿No era Azumi Hayakawa, la amiga de Misaki-kun?

No. Tampoco era Saki Aiza, a ella ya la conocí la semana pasada...

Entonces quizás se trate de Lily Del Valle.- dije yo, sin pensar.

Entonces sí la conoces.- Sanae me miró de manera acusadora.

No, en realidad.- contesté.- Pero Wakabayashi-kun me habló de ella, me parece ser que se interesó en ella...

¡Ah!.- Sanae se sintió aliviada al oír esto.- En ese caso... Perdón por ser tan insistente... Y tan tonta...

No hay problema.- sonrió.

Sinceramente, no sé por qué tengo que andar aguantando esto. Yo jamás le hice una escena de celos a Sanae. Ni siquiera cuando me engañó con uno de mis mejores amigos...

_Lily._

Tsubasa, Tsubasa, Tsubasa... De vez en cuando lo veía por el campamento, o cuando por alguna razón tenía que ir al entrenamiento del equipo mayor... Mientras más lo veía, más me gustaba...

Antes de que me enterara de que era casado, me hice la propuesta secreta de conquistarlo. En realidad, soy una chica extremadamente tímida con los hombres y cuando se trata de conquistarlos tengo muy poca confianza en mí misma... Sin embargo, Tsubasa me movía el tapete en serio y de verdad yo quería que llegara a gustarle. Una vez fui a verlo al entrenamiento para ver si podía descubrir alguno que otro detallito sobre él, como su nombre, por ejemplo.

¿Quién es ese muchacho?.- le pregunté al entrenador.

Se llama Tsubasa Ozhora, una promesa del fútbol japonés.- me contestó el hombre.

Ya veo...

Suspiré. Tsubasa Ozhora... Así que así se llamaba él...

Me retiré cuando concluyó el entrenamiento, ya que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Sin embargo, antes de marcharme, me di cuenta de que una mujer japonesa se acercó a Tsubasa y le sonrió con mucha confianza. Sentí que mi corazoncito frágil y tierno se retorcía de pena. Era obvio. Por supuesto. Debía de haber miles de chicas que quisieran conquistar a Tsubasa. Tonta de mí...

Y claro que era una tonta, por no decir estúpida. Esa chica no intentaba conquistar a Tsubasa como yo creía... Porque ya estaba casada con él...

_Taro._

Uhm, uhm, uhm. El destino puede ser muy cruel cuando se lo propone…

¿Ya les había comentado que, de repente, Azumi y Lily comenzaron a tener miles de pretendientes? Azumi era la más acosada de las dos, ya me había tocado presenciar cómo 3 hombres la invitaban a salir... Lily se quejaba de que ella tenía muy mala suerte para esas cosas y yo me reí. Como si yo estuviera rodeado de mujeres... En fin, al poco tiempo Lily dejó de quejarse ya que pronto comenzó a ser acosada también por muchos hombres. Y uno de ellos, era precisamente mi viejo amigo, Genzo Wakabayashi... Y digo que el destino es muy cruel cuando se lo propone porque dentro de poco Tsubasa también andaría detrás de ella...

Como sea, una buena mañana me topé con Genzo. Ya sabía yo que él andaba de vacaciones, las cuales amenazaban con alargarse por muchos meses... Ya me había acostumbrado a verlo por el campamento, incluso llegué a pensar que el Barcelona ya lo había fichado y que no nos había querido decir...

Hola, Misaki.- me saludó, muy sonriente.

Buenos días, Wakabayashi.- respondí.- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Porque ya me enteré que Lily Del Valle ya regresó. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que era amiga tuya?.- me increpó.

Porque nunca me lo preguntaste... No sabía que estuvieras interesado en ella...

Pues lo estoy. Y me gustaría que me contaras todo lo que sabes sobre su vida...

Jajaja, esa información no te la daré tan fácilmente...

¿Piensas aprovecharte? Pues adelante, hazlo. Te pago lo que sea con tal de que me hables de esa mujer...

¡Vaya que estás interesado!.- me sorprendí.- Nunca antes habías hecho algo semejante...

Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como ella...

Muy bien, pues te diré entonces que es mexicana, tiene casi 24 años y hemos sido amigos casi desde que yo entré a estudiar medicina. Lo que me vincula a ella es el sóccer, es tan amante de este deporte como cualquiera de nosotros... Nos la podemos pasar horas y horas hablando sobre eso...

Magnífico.- Genzo sonrió.- Ya sé por dónde acercarme y no me costará tanto trabajo como pensé...

¿Qué acaso creíste que tendrías que memorizarte alguno de mis libros de 2000 páginas de medicina para poder tener algún tema de conversación con ella?.- bromeé.

Más o menos.- Genzo rió.- Aunque pensé que quizás me bastaría con hablar de una manera tan pedante así como lo haces tú.

Le di un codazo a Wakabayashi en las costillas. Justo en ese momento, vi que Mutsumi pasaba a un lado de nosotros, sin voltearnos a ver. Yo la seguí con la mirada.

Ya invítala a salir.- me dijo Genzo, notando mi expresión.

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!.- protesté.

No, pero se nota que te gusta...

¡Ja! No digas tonterías. Además, creo que no le caigo bien, nunca me dirige la palabra...

Eso se puede arreglar, solo es cuestión de que dejes salir al Misaki galán que llevas dentro...

De buena gana le habría dado un buen golpe a Genzo en el estómago para que se callara...

_Genzo._

Ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano el destino me cobraría la traición que le hice a Tsubasa. Ya sabía yo que ese pequeño error que tuve no iba a quedar sin castigo... Lo que no entiendo es por qué tuvo que ser ojo por ojo y diente por diente...

Es verdad, yo no debí de haber tenido esa aventura con Sanae... Pero ellos aun no se casaban y en realidad no pasó gran cosa entre ella y yo... En cambio, ahora Tsubasa sí está casado... Y se nota que él si quiere llegar mucho más lejos con Lily...

**Notas:**

En la película de _Europe Daikessen_, Rika Ozawa besa a Tsubasa en la mejilla y Sanae intenta golpearla con la bandera, pero en vez de eso le pega a Tsubasa por error...

Quizás cometí un error al hacer que todos narraran su parte de la historia... Me va a costar trabajo el pensar y hablar como lo harían los personajes, así que ofrezco una disculpa por si les llego a variar un poco el tipo de personalidad, sobre todo la de Tsubasa...

Saki, si te molesta que yo hable a través de tu personaje, dime y con todo gusto haré algunos arreglos...

Yelitza... Mil gracias por los comentarios a mis fics. Y no te preocupes, tú sabes que yo no haría sufrir a mi amado Genzo -


	4. CUATRO

**Cuatro.**

_Lily._

Iba yo caminando algo distraídamente, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando una voz masculina me detuvo:

Bienvenida de vuelta a Barcelona.

Detuve mi marcha. A pocos metros de mí estaba parado Genzo Wakabayashi, mirándome con una sonrisa en los ojos.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te fue?.- me preguntó, muy solícito.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Qué tal te fue en tu operación?

No es para tanto.- repuse yo, algo avergonzada.- Y me encuentro muy bien, gracias... Todo salió de maravilla... Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que me operaron?

¡Ja! Recuerda que los rumores suelen correrse como reguero de pólvora, además, casi siempre me entero de todo lo que ocurre por aquí...

Ya veo...

Tremendo susto que no diste. Cuando supe que te habían operado de urgencia recé por ti...

Jeje.- solté una risilla nerviosa.- ¿En serio? Pues si es cierto, muchas gracias...

No tendría por qué mentirte...

Pues gracias, aunque la operación no era nada serio. Únicamente me quitaron la vesícula, puedo vivir sin ella perfectamente bien...

Ya me di cuenta... De todas maneras me da mucho gusto que todo haya salido bien.

Yo sonrío. Wakabayashi es un tipo muy, pero muy atractivo, pero hay algo en él que me hace tenerle cierto recelo... Bueno, no recelo, sino más bien... Uh, no sé cómo explicarlo...

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.- digo yo.- Tengo asuntos pendientes...

Por supuesto, doctora Del Valle.- Genzo sonríe.- Cuídate mucho.

Lo haré, gracias.

Sonrío y me doy la vuelta. Inmediatamente siento que los ojos de Wakabayashi me siguen en todo mi recorrido... Me estremezco, no estoy acostumbrada a que me miren de esa manera... Y para empezar, ¿qué estaba haciendo Genzo Wakabayashi en Barcelona? Según me había enterado, él era jugador profesional en Alemania, en el equipo del Bayern Munich, aunque se encontraba de vacaciones en España... Pero se comportaba como si ya fuera dueño del equipo del Barca... Creo que era eso lo que no terminaba de caerme del todo bien de su personalidad, Genzo se comportaba de una manera un tanto engreída... En fin...

Al dar la vuelta por el pasillo, me doy cuenta de que Tsubasa Ozhora se acerca. Me pongo algo nerviosa y trato de caminar lo más erguida posible...

Cuando él pasa a mi lado, me mira y me sonríe. Yo le correspondo al gesto. Inmediatamente, se establece entre nosotros una conexión...

¡Ahhhh! Tsubasa Ozhora...

Para qué negarlo, era un chico muy lindo...

_Genzo._

No soy idiota. Bien que me di cuenta de que no le era del todo agradable a Lily. Su manera de mirarme y de hablarme me hicieron darme cuenta de que ella no me aceptaba del todo... Pero no me desanimé, no estoy acostumbrado a darme por vencido tan fácilmente...

Obviamente, ella ya tenía algunos pretendientes. Una chica tan linda, y profesionista además, no podía estar sin admiradores. Pero ninguno de ésos admiradores podría competir conmigo, yo les llevaba mucha ventaja... Jaja, por algo Lily me dice que soy un engreído...

Sin embargo, había una persona contra la cual no podía competir porque estaba a mi mismo nivel... Y ése era Tsubasa...

Después de que Lily se despidió, Tsubasa apareció por el pasillo por el que ella había desaparecido pocos minutos después. Vi su sonrisa y su mirada y me sorprendí: nunca le había visto esa mirada de soñador en los ojos...

Sino fuera porque te conozco juraría que acabas de ver a alguien que te gusta.- le comenté.

¿Eh?.- Tsubasa se sorprendió.- ¿De qué hablas?

De que traes cara de borrego ilusionado. Muy seguramente, ha de haber habido una pelota de fútbol rodando por ahí...

Gracioso. ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí tú solo?

Lanzando mis redes para ver si puedo atrapar a cierta linda chica que amenaza con escapárseme...

Tú tan mujeriego como siempre. No se te escapa ninguna.

Y de pronto, la situación se pone tensa. Tsubasa nunca me reclamó que lo engañara con su prometida y futura esposa, pero frases como ésta nos hacía recordar la traición de la cual Sanae y yo lo hicimos víctima hace casi 6 años...

Ya vez.- murmuré, tratando de fingir demencia.- Pero esta chica es diferente. Ella sí me gusta en verdad...

¿O sea que las demás solo fueron una especie de pasatiempo para ti?.- Tsubasa habla con un tono extremadamente frío.

Ahora sí. Ya es imposible el fingir que no sé de qué me está hablando Tsubasa...

No fueron solo pasatiempos.- intento mantenerme firme y controlado.- Pero ninguna de las anteriores era la chica adecuada para mí...

Eso es evidente... Lo que aun no sé es si vas a repasarte a todas las chicas del planeta para encontrar a la adecuada... .- Tsubasa me mira con enojo.

Nunca me vas a perdonar que haya tenido una aventura con Sanae, ¿verdad?

¿Alguna vez te lo he reclamado?

¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora?

¡Ja! ¿Y ahora te haces el ofendido? ¿No se supone que fui yo el traicionado por su mejor amigo y su prometida?

Tsubasa.- traté de no enojarme. Después de todo, él estaba en su derecho de enojarse.- Sé que quizás nunca pueda compensarte por ese error... Y jamás terminaré de decirte lo mal que me siento por haberte traicionado de esa manera... Pero Sanae se casó contigo. Ella te ama. Vamos, hasta tienes dos hijos con ella. Y entre nosotros no pasó nada de importancia y bien lo sabes, cometimos un error imperdonable pero no vayas a dejar que eso destruya tu matrimonio...

O nuestra amistad.- me responde Tsubasa, un poco más calmado.- Lo siento, amigo. Me dejé llevar...

Y no te culpo por ello...

Tsubasa me da una palmada en el hombro y yo sonrío. La amistad entre nosotros es tan fuerte que ni siquiera una traición tan grande pudo destruirla... Y esa traición tampoco pudo acabar con el matrimonio de Tsubasa y Sanae.

No, mi _affair_ con Sanae no acabó con la relación entre ella y Tsubasa. Fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta de que el amor entre ellos era indestructible.

O al menos, eso pensábamos todos hasta que Lily Del Valle hizo acto de presencia...

_Sanae._

Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Habían pasado tantos años de eso y había tratado de olvidarlo con tantas ganas que al final ya ni lo recordaba...

Ya había olvidado que le había sido infiel a mi querido Tsubasa.

Fue un gravísimo error que Genzo y yo lamentamos por mucho tiempo. Estoy segura de que aun nos seguimos lamentando... Es solo que... Fue producto del momento, yo que sé... Genzo siempre fue uno de nuestros mejores amigos, es cierto que al principio yo lo odiaba porque jugaba en el equipo rival pero después de que él y Tsubasa se hicieron amigos la cosa cambió. Genzo comenzó a caerme muy bien y pronto comencé a admirar su determinación y su manera de jugar. Pero después de que él volvió de Alemania para jugar con la selección de Japón para el World Youth me di cuenta de que se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto. Secretamente, comenzó a gustarme aunque por supuesto jamás me enamoré de él, ya que mi corazón siempre estuvo ocupado por Tsubasa... Después de que éste me pidió matrimonio, las dudas comenzaron a invadirme. Era normal, el matrimonio es un paso muy grande... Por aquellos días, mientras preparaba mi ajuar, Genzo me visitó para desearme suerte. Él acababa de terminar con su novia de aquel entonces, Umi Ryozaki (Jajaja, no se me ocurrió otro nombre P), y se encontraba al borde de la depresión. Y pues yo tampoco estaba en mis mejores momentos...

Así pues, cuando él me besó aquella tarde, yo le correspondí. Fue así como iniciamos nuestra aventura. Nos veíamos a escondidas, aunque en realidad lo único que cada uno de nosotros hacía era refugiarnos en el contacto físico que el otro podía ofrecer. Sin embargo, nunca llegamos tan lejos... Tengo que decir que yo llegué virgen al matrimonio. Sin embargo, y a pesar de nuestros cuidados, Tsubasa se enteró. Él no hizo ningún escándalo, vamos, ni siquiera nos reclamó, pero la mirada de dolor que Genzo y yo vimos en sus ojos fue el peor castigo que pudimos tener...

Ahora me doy cuenta de que las cosas nos habían salido demasiado fáciles. Tsubasa nos perdonó a ambos, se casó conmigo y siguió considerando a Genzo uno de sus mejores amigos. Éste y yo creímos que el trago amargo había pasado pero ninguno de los dos sabía que el destino estaba preparando una cruel venganza...

_Tsubasa._

Nunca, en todos estos años, le he reclamado a mi mujer que me haya engañado con mi mejor amigo. Ni tampoco se lo he reclamado a éste. No soy un hombre celoso. Sí, me dolió enterarme de que Genzo y Sanae se habían estado viendo a mis espaldas, pero me di cuenta de que en realidad ninguno de los dos se amaba. Yo sabía que Sanae me quería, no tenía dudas de ello, y sabía también que Genzo había estado pasando por una etapa difícil debido a la ruptura de su última relación. Muchos podían pensar que eso no justifica sus actos traicioneros pero yo no soy un hombre rencoroso, así que los perdoné a ambos. Quizás lo que me ayudó fue el comprobar que Genzo y Sanae no habían dormido juntos...

Así que me casé, valiéndome cacahuates todo lo demás. Y en ese momento, no me arrepentí. Ni después. Cuando Hayate y Daibu nacieron, le pedí a Genzo que fuera el padrino del primero como una muestra de que no le guardaba rencor. Y las cosas parecían al fin tomar el rumbo que debían tener. Sinceramente, yo no deseaba vengarme; únicamente quería que la vida volviera a la normalidad lo más pronto posible...

Pero luego apareció Lily y entonces ya no supe qué hacer...

Una buena mañana, al llegar al entrenamiento, me di cuenta de que los asistentes médicos ya habían cambiado. En vez de Misaki y Hayakawa estaban Saki Aiza y Lily Del Valle. Lo primero que pensé fue que por fin se me haría el poder conocer a esta última...

Muchachos.- dijo el entrenador, dando palmadas para captar nuestra atención.- A partir de hoy trabajaremos con dos nuevos médicos: la doctora Saki Aiza y la doctora Lily Del Valle. Espero que las traten con el respeto que se merecen.

¡Bienvenidas!.- gritó alguien.- Ojalá que pronto me lastime para que alguna de las dos me cure...

¿Qué les dije del respeto?.- rugió el entrenador.

Todos soltamos una carcajada.

Me quité el pantalón y la chamarra de mi traje deportivo y comencé a amarrarme las agujetas. Lily estaba sentada a pocos metros de mí, tomando notas. De pronto, su pluma salió volando de su mano y cayó en el suelo, muy cerca de mi pie derecho.

Lo lamento.- se disculpó.- Creo que estoy algo nerviosa...

No te preocupes.- sonreí, al tiempo que tomaba su pluma y se la entregaba.- ¿Y por qué los nervios?

No sé, quizás se deba a que es mi primer día en el entrenamiento del equipo mayor...

Vamos, no te pongas nerviosa... Verás que todo irá bien.

Gracias.- ella me sonrió y yo me sentí algo cohibido. Nunca me había pasado eso.-Y por cierto... Creo que eres de los pocos que aun no conozco... Soy Lily Del Valle, mucho gusto.

Tsubasa Ozhora. El placer es mío.

Ambos nos dimos la mano. Estoy segura que ella también sintió la misma descarga que yo sentí cuando la toqué...

_Saki._

Lily se acercó a mí, muy feliz. Yo me pregunté que qué era lo que le había pasado que la había puesto tan alegre...

¡Qué lindo día! ¿No te parece?.- me dijo.

Claro... .- musité.- ¿Qué te pasó?

¿Cómo que qué me pasó? ¿Por qué me preguntas?

Porque te ves extremadamente alegre...

¡Ah! Creo que me pone de muy buen humor el estar al aire libre...

Lily se puso a bailar y a cantar a todo pulmón. Yo la miré con extrañeza. En eso sí diferíamos ella y yo, yo no era tan escandalosa... Mi mirada captó entonces un movimiento que se había producido a mi izquierda: Tsubasa Ozhora seguía muy atentamente cada uno de los locos movimientos de mi amiga...

No soy idiota ni despistada. Sé muy bien cuando un hombre muestra interés en una mujer y era bastante evidente que Lily despertaba muchísimo interés en Tsubasa...

Me encogí de hombros. Allá ellos...


	5. CINCO

**Cinco.**

_Lily._

¡Oh, Tsubasa! ¡Qué tipo tan más lindo!

Y tan más casado... No recuerdo bien cómo me enteré de que estaba casado, pero pronto me enteré de ese pequeño detalle de su existencia. O mínimo, si no era casado, al menos sí tenía hijos. Insisto en que no recuerdo bien cómo rayos supe eso, creo que un grupito de jugadores, entre los cuales se encontraba Tsubasa, estaban hablando sobre la nueva guardería que el Barca había abierto para los hijos de sus jugadores y alguien le preguntó a Tsubasa que si ya había inscrito a los suyos... Más o menos así fue, no estoy bien segura. Recuerdo que la desilusión me golpeó en el estómago. Por supuesto, un hombre así de perfecto no podía estar soltero... (Nota de la autora: Genzo es más perfecto aun y sigue soltero. Esta zopenca de Lily algún día se dará cuenta de eso xD).

¡Ouch! Golpe bajo... Ni modo, apenas y acaba de conocer a Tsubasa y mis esperanzas de conquistarlo ya se habían ido al caño...

Pero en fin, aun podía tener a un buen amigo. Sin embargo, debido a este pequeño detalle del cual me enteré, tardé mucho más tiempo del acostumbrado para acercarme a él. Quería que primero se me bajara un poquito la desilusión... Y para acabarla de amolar, todos alrededor de mí a cada rato hacían mención de la dichosa esposa de Tsubasa. Es curioso, pero nunca antes había oído hablar sobre ella... Como que en cuanto supe que él tenía hijos, la mujer se materializó en seguida...

Mañana va a haber una fiesta.- dijo uno de los jugadores.- Será algo familiar, así que no esperen llevar a sus amantes...

Saki y yo miramos al tipo con cara de: _Hello con tu hello..._

¿Vas a ir, Tsubasa?.- preguntó González, uno de los defensas.

Quizás sí, si tengo tiempo.- respondió el aludido, vagamente.

Para que lleves a tu linda esposa, tengo tiempo de no verla... .- Márquez sonrió con picardía.

No te metas con las mujeres de otros.- gruñó González.

¡Miren quién me viene a reclamar!.- Márquez soltó la carcajada.- El buen González, el que entra cuando tú sales...

Todo el equipo soltó la carcajada. Saki pareció no entender el chiste pero yo sonreí. Claro que había entendido a qué se refería Márquez...

Me acerqué un poco a Tsubasa, pretextando que deseaba cubrirme del sol. Me fijé en sus manos fuertes y descubrí una argolla de matrimonio en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda... Por si aun me quedaban dudas, eso lo confirmaba todo: Tsubasa ya era hombre ocupado...

¿Pasa algo?.- me preguntó, gentilmente.

Este... No... Nada... .- me puse más roja que un tomate.- Solo admiraba... Tus zapatos de sóccer...

Me carga. Pude haber dicho que admiraba su extraño peinado, su uniforme rojo o los mugrosos pastitos del campo. Pero no, se me ocurre hablar de los estúpidos zapatos...

¡Ah! Me los regaló mi esposa antes de que me fuera a jugar a Brasil... .- contestó Tsubasa, débilmente.

Ya veo... .- traté de sonreír.- Fue un lindo detalle...

Claro, aunque en ese entonces ella aun no era ni mi novia siquiera...

En esos momentos, Saki me habló para no recuerdo qué. La bendije mil veces, pues la conversación amenazaba con trastornarme...

Ni modo, Tsubasa era casado. Qué le iba a hacer, nomás me quedaba esperar a que llegara un hombre soltero que estuviera interesado en mí...

(¡Lily! ¡Por ahí anda Genzo, babosa!)

_Azumi._

Uhm, uhm, uhm... Sí que me tardé en comenzar a narrar mi parte de la historia pero créanme que es más divertido leer lo que cuentan los demás que hablar uno mismo...

En fin, saltémonos el rollo mareador del principio. O sea, ya saben que me llamo Azumi Hayakawa, que estoy haciendo la especialidad de Medicina Deportiva en Barcelona y que soy la mejor amiga de Taro Misaki. Bueno, una de las mejores amigas ya que esa Lily también es muy cercana a él. Jeje, hablo como si estuviera celosa, pero aunque no lo crean, no lo estoy. Es cierto, cuando era adolescente estuve enamorada de Misaki... Pero en algún momento me di cuenta de que él nunca me iba a ver de esa manera y pues mejor desistí. Ahora lo quiero como a un hermano... La cosa es que soy una mujer muy celosa, incluso con mis amigos, y debo reconocer que al principio sentía celos de Lily, aunque después la comencé a tratar y me cayó de maravilla. Ella, Taro y yo salimos juntos de paseo y nos la pasamos muy bien, ahora Lily es una gran amiga mía también y es una de mis confidentes...

Como sea, y volviendo al tema principal, una mañana me di cuenta de que una de las asistentes deportivos estaba más que interesada en Taro. Nomás había que ver la cara que ella ponía cuando lo veía... Aunque pensándolo bien, la chica en cuestión era extremadamente introvertida y rara vez cruzaba miradas con alguien, pero se ponía roja como tomate cuando veía a mi amigo. Y así se lo hice notar a Taro...

Oye tú.- dije.- ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que esa chica no te quita los ojos de encima?

¿Cuál chica?.- Taro casi ni me prestó atención.

Pues ésa... Es que no sé como se llama...

Y para mi gran desgracia, en esos momentos la asistente estaba leyendo un libro...

No sé de quién me hablas.- Taro se distrajo de sus asuntos el momento suficiente para hacerme sentir que estaba loca de remate.

¡Agh! ¡No me mires de esa forma! Te juro que esa chica hace unos instantes te miraba con ojos de amor...

¿Pues cuál chica? No me dices quien...

¡Pues ésa! Es que no sé como se llama...

Le di un codazo a Taro y muy sutilmente le señalé a la chica. Él sonrió levemente, juro que lo hizo aunque él diga que no, y después volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Hablas de Mutsumi.- dijo, en voz baja.

O sea que la conoces...

No. El hecho de que tú no conozcas los nombres de la gente que trabaja contigo no significa que yo tampoco me los sepa...

Me sé tu nombre y con eso me basta.- le di un golpe en la pantorrilla.- Y deja de estar de payaso...

Deja tú de estar de payasa.- replicó Taro.- Esa chica no tiene ningún interés en mí... Porque ya tiene novio.

¿Qué cosa?.- eso sí que me sorprendió.- ¿Estás seguro?

Por supuesto. Aranza me lo dijo.

He de haber mirado a Taro como con cierta acusación en los ojos porque inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva. O quizás él era algo paranoico...

¡Yo no se lo pregunté!.- gritó.- ¡Ella solita vino a decirme eso!

Yo no te estoy preguntando nada... .- sonreí, mirándolo de reojo.

Jajaja, tengo que decir que me divirtió sobremanera ver a Taro ponerse tan rojo.

_Taro._

Sí. Mutsumi tenía novio. Y aunque Azumi y Lily digan lo contrario, les juro que yo no se lo pregunté a Aranza. Y no hagan caso de lo que ese par de chismosas digan...

Porque en serio, yo no quise investigar por mí mismo esa información. Simplemente, un día Aranza llegó y me dijo que Mutsumi era una chica muy linda, pero extremadamente tímida y que no entendía cómo era que tenía novio si era tan reservada... Bueno, pues así estuvo. Y así terminaron las poquísimas ganas que yo tenía de invitarla a salir... Ey, no me reclamen nada, la chica es muy linda...

Y ni me mencionen la burla que Genzo me hizo durante días. Aun me dan ganas de darle una patada en el trasero...

_Tsubasa._

Los días pasaban (¡Cómo no!) igual que siempre. O casi igual que siempre... No sé por qué insisto en hacerme el menso, si bien que sabía que desde que Lily comenzó a trabajar con nosotros el ambiente no era el mismo...

No lo puedo explicar, porque no soy bueno para esas cosas. Solo les diré que algo se sentía en el ambiente cada vez que ella estaba presente. Era como... _Magia_.

Yo la observaba trabajar cuando Lily no se daba cuenta. Pronto noté que ella era una chica extremadamente dulce... Como nunca lo fue Sanae... Demonios, no debí de decir eso pero es cierto. Lily era dulce y muy tierna, siempre nos atendía a todos con una sonrisa y nunca nos faltaban sus palabras de aliento... Era una mujer especial, eso se veía a leguas... Incluso, recuerdo perfectamente bien una ocasión, en donde uno de los hijos de González fue al entrenamiento, se cayó y sufrió una pequeña lesión en un pie. El niño lloraba a mares porque no quería que ningún médico se le acercara pero Lily, con una amplia sonrisa, comenzó a hablarle al pequeño en su idioma y éste inmediatamente se tranquilizó y dejó que ella lo revisara... Aun puedo recordar la expresión y la sonrisa que ella tenía al charlar con el niño...

Recuerdo también una vez que un jugador nuevo, talentoso pero algo agresivo, me dio un codazo en la cabeza e hizo que me desmayara (al más puro estilo de mi primer enfrentamiento con Rivaul). Pasé casi toda la mañana en la enfermería y regresé al entrenamiento casi al final. Lily estaba parada a orillas de la cancha y cuando me escuchó llegar volteó a verme y me sonrió.

¡Vaya!.- me dijo.- ¿Todavía juegas en este equipo? Tardaste tanto en volver que pensé que quizás habías decidido fichar en el Real Madrid...

Sonreí. El comentario me sorprendió pero me di cuenta de que ella bromeaba. Solté la carcajada.

¿Ya ves cómo eres, Lily-chan?.- le reclamé, sin pensarlo mucho.

Jajaja, soy tan mala como la carne de puerco.- rió ella.

Sí. Muy mala...

Los dos reímos. Debo confesar que me agradó escuchar su risa acompañar la mía.

En ese entonces debí de haberme dado cuenta de que la llamé "Lily-chan" sin pedirle permiso. En mi país no solemos ser tan confianzudos desde el comienzo pero algo en Lily me hacía tenerle mucha confianza. Y así se lo hice saber. Ella me confesó que se sentía igual conmigo.

Nada que ver.- me dijo, de pronto.- Pero, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

El 28 de julio.- respondí.

¿De verdad? ¡El mío es el 29 de julio!

¡No me digas!

¡Sí te digo!

Vaya. Un día más y cumpliríamos años juntos...

Sí pues. Ya no podemos festejar juntos...

¿Y quién dice que no se puede?

Ella volvió a reír y yo volví a sorprenderme de mi actitud...

_Lily._

No sé si era idea mía o en verdad Tsubasa estaba coqueteando conmigo. Naaa, han de ser ideas mías, no olvido que es un hombre casado...

Sin embargo, muchos de sus comentarios me sacaban de onda...

Entonces también eres una Leo.- me dijo él, cuando ambos nos enteramos de que cumplíamos años con un día de diferencia.

Sip. Igual que tú.

Debí de haberlo sospechado...

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque todos los Leo dejan siempre hacen sentir su presencia a donde quiera que van. Es como si tuvieran magia...

Jajaja, mira tú.- me reí.- ¡Tú eres un Leo, deja de adularte!

Jajaja, no lo decía por mí.- Tsubasa se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se puso algo colorado.

Pues como sea, creo que yo soy la excepción.- repliqué.- Eso que dices no pasa conmigo...

En eso te equivocas. Por supuesto que también pasa contigo.

De pronto, Tsubasa y yo nos miramos a los ojos. Ambos nos sentimos súbitamente muy avergonzados...

Será mejor que entre al entrenamiento.- me dice, alejándose un poco.- O de lo contrario el entrenador pensará que ya fiché para otro equipo...

Jajaja, si se corre el rumor de que te fuiste al Real Madrid no será mi culpa.- respondo, tratando de cortar el hielo.

Tsubasa me sonríe antes de entrar al campo de juego. Me carga Pepe el Toro... Ese chico me gusta muchísimo, para qué negarlo...

_Genzo._

Y de buenas a primeras, Lily comenzó a ser mucho más amable conmigo. Al principio, no entendí a qué se debió el cambio, pensé que quizás ella ya se había adaptado a su nueva vida en Barcelona y que eso le permitía ser más social...

¡Ja! Qué ingenuo me vi...

Lo que pasaba era que ella comenzó a intimar más con Tsubasa y éste le animaba a ser más amable conmigo...

**Notas:**

Bueno, no quiero usar nombres reales de jugadores del Barcelona (no sea que me vayan a querer cobrar regalías) así que me inventaré algunos.


	6. SEIS

**Seis.**

_Lily._

Genzo Wakabayashi era un tipo que me descontrolaba en serio. Yo no entendía por qué Tsubasa y Taro le tenían tanto aprecio, a mí me parecía un tipo muy engreído que se sentía el hombre más guapo de Europa. Como que creía ser la última Coca- Cola ® del desierto o el soltero más codiciado del planeta... El tipo tenía fama de mujeriego y debo de reconocer que no me sorprendía, puesto que Wakabayashi era guapísimo y muy atractivo, además de que algo tenía que volvía locas a las mujeres... A mí no, la verdad era que yo no me lo tragaba del todo...

Pero Tsubasa y Taro no tardaron en protestar. Cada vez que yo hacía un comentario negativo sobre Wakabayashi (y fíjense que me resisto a llamarlo por su nombre) ellos me decían que lo que me pasaba era que me estaba dejando llevar por la primera impresión y que no le había dado la oportunidad al muchacho para que me cayera bien.

Es cierto que Wakabayashi puede parecer un engreído al principio pero ya luego que lo tratas te das cuenta de que no lo es tanto.- decía Taro, una de las tantas veces que fuimos él, Tsubasa y yo, a comer juntos.

Así es, además, es un excelente amigo.- apoyaba Tsubasa.- De verdad, tienes que conocerlo mejor, no es tan nefasto como crees...

Pues me dirán lo que quieran.- replicaba yo.- Pero de verdad a ese tipo no lo soporto por mucho tiempo...

Lo peor del caso era que Wakabayashi sabía que él no me agradaba. No sé si él es muy perceptivo o yo era muy cortante... Quizás eran ambas cosas... En fin, una tarde, en la que Wakabayashi fue a buscar a Tsubasa al entrenamiento, se sentó muy cerca del sitio en donde yo hacía mis anotaciones. Yo nomás sentía cómo su mirada se clavaba en mi cuello... Me dieron muchas ganas de voltear y preguntarle si por causalidad me habían salido tentáculos en la nuca...

¿Por qué está tan seria, doctora Del Valle?.- preguntó, de pronto.

Así soy yo de seria.- contesté, secamente. Él aun no sabía que esa frase la uso yo cuando no deseo entablar charla amistosa con nadie.

Uhm, no, creo que más bien es otra cosa. Como que no te agrada mi presencia...

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Pues que antes no eras así. Al principio eras más alegre y sonriente...

¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso?.- volteé con enojo y encaré a Wakabayashi.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- él me miró con perplejidad.

Sí, quiero decir que apenas y me conoces. ¿Cuántas veces me has visto? ¿Seis, siete veces? No tienes ni tres meses de conocerme ni de tratarme bien y ya estás estableciendo un juicio sobre mi persona y eso es algo muy precipitado. Cuando lleves ya diez años de conocerme entonces sí tendrás derecho de decir que estoy seria.

Wakabayashi me miró con sorpresa y, sí, cierto dolor en los ojos. Inmediatamente se puso muy serio.

Tiene razón, doctora.- me dijo, en voz baja.- Perdone mi atrevimiento. Creo que primero debería de conocerla mejor antes de dar una opinión tan precipitada sobre su persona...

Y no volvió a decir ni media palabra más.

Sí, lo reconozco, me porté de una manera muy vil y sangrona con Wakabayashi. Pero no lo puedo evitar, cuando alguien no me agrada me es imposible portarme zalamera con él. Es más, no me gusta portarme zalamera con nadie...

Pensé que quizás Tsubasa iba a hacerme algún comentario al día siguiente por haberme portado así con uno de sus mejores amigos, pero para mi sorpresa mi querido "Rey del Sóccer" ( ése es uno de sus tantos apodos) no me mencionó nada al respecto. Supuse que Wakabayashi había decidido dejarme en paz.

¡Qué equivocada estaba!

_Genzo._

¡Uf! ¡Sí que era dura esa niña Del Valle! ¡Vaya manera de contestarme! Cuando la vi por primera vez me supuse que esa niña era del tipo de las que no matan ni una mosca. Ahora me había dado cuenta de que en realidad era un demonio oculto detrás de un rostro de ángel... Esa chica era muy brava, pero curiosamente eso me atrajo muchísimo más. No me quedaba duda de que Lily era una niña dulce y tierna, aunque ahora también sabía que era capaz de defenderse hasta del más taimado... ¡Ja! Caí como un idiota en la trampa, había cometido el error de subestimarla y eso iba a pagarlo caro... Pero como dije antes y seguiré diciendo muchas veces, yo no me rindo tan fácilmente ni acepto un "no" como respuesta...

Decidí no comentarle a Tsubasa lo que Lily me había dicho, en primera porque no necesito que nadie me ayude y en segunda porque no quería que ella me considerara un soplón. Opté por mejor aceptar el reto, me ganaría la simpatía, y por qué no, también el amor, de Lily Del Valle...

Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido menos difíciles si Tsubasa no se hubiera metido en medio pero en fin... ¡Ja! Creo que estoy siendo injusto, Tsubasa no se metió en ninguna parte, fue la suerte, o el destino, lo que lo puso en esa situación... En fin...

¿Qué te pasa, Wakabayashi?.- me preguntó Tsubasa, la misma tarde que mantuve esa charla con Lily.- Te ves algo serio.

No me pasa nada. Así soy yo de serio.- inconscientemente había dado la misma respuesta que Lily me dio antes y eso me hizo sonreír.

¿Y de qué te ríes ahora?.- Tsubasa se extrañó más todavía.

De nada en particular. ¿Sabes? La doctora Del Valle no es todo lo que aparenta ser...

¿Por qué lo dices?

Por nada... .- volví a sonreír.- Yo me entiendo.

¿Te dijo algo o hizo algo extraño?.- me pareció que Tsubasa comenzaba a mostrar demasiado interés.

No, nada fuera de lo normal.- respondí.

Si hay algún problema con ella me gustaría que me lo dijeras...

No, para nada que hay problemas con Lily. No me hagas caso, solo hablé por hablar.

Pero Tsubasa no quedó del todo conforme con mi respuesta. Fue en ese momento cuando debí de haberme dado cuenta de que su interés era algo poco casual. Mi instinto me lanzó una señal de alarma, pero inmediatamente la ignoré debido a que Tsubasa no era un enamoradizo. Y además de todo, estaba casado con Sanae.

_Saki._

Yo creo que Lily está loca de remate. Tenía detrás de ella al inigualable Genzo Wakabayashi, ese hombre tan perfecto y... ¡Ella lo rechazaba como si fuera un ser detestable!

Debo reconocer que al principio odié a Lily por eso. Genzo siempre había sido fuente de admiración y de inspiración para mí. Era un hombre fuerte y decidido, por no mencionar que era muy apuesto... Y Lily lo trataba peor que a chancla vieja... Jaja, ya se me pegó su manera de hablar...

Como sea, a mí me dieron ganas de colgarla. Si volvía a presenciar otro acto parecido a la escenita que Lily le hizo a Genzo durante el entrenamiento, iría a decirle unas cuantas cositas a Del Valle... Lo bueno es que somos lo suficientemente amigas como para poder tomarme esa confianza con ella.

_Taro._

Creo que fui el primero en enterarme de Lily se estaba enamorando de Tsubasa. Saki les va a decir que ella fue la primera que lo notó, pero yo puedo asegurarles que fui la primera persona a quien Lily le confesó que sentía algo por él.

Era un día como cualquier otro. Estaba acostado en nuestra sala de descanso, pasando el tiempo mientras llegaba la hora de salida cuando Lily entró al cuarto con actitud extraña.

¡Cómo trabajas!.- dijo, con sarcasmo. Tomó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama en donde yo estaba acostado.

No te vayas a morder la lengua.- repliqué.- ¿Qué andas haciendo?

Me escapé del entrenamiento, ya estoy medio cansada...

Ya veo... ¿Y qué tal te va ahí?

La verdad, mejor de lo que esperaba. Este sitio no está tan mal como yo creía...

Jajaja, por supuesto que no está nada mal.- me reí.- Estamos en el campamento de uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol de Europa, sino es que del mundo entero, y dices que no está tan mal...

Bueno, ya, no me regañes.- Lily apoyó su cara en sus manos y miró hacia el horizonte.- Taro, tengo que confesarte algo...

¿Qué pasa?

Pues... .- Lily me miró y se levantó de la silla.- Hazte un lado, déjame acostarme.

Lily me empujó y no me quedó más remedio que hacerme a un lado. Lily se acostó en la cama, a mi lado.

¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté, en voz baja.

Creo que estoy sintiendo algo que no debo... .- murmuró ella.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Odias a nuestros jefes y quieres lanzarlos desde un puente?

Aparte de eso.- Lily soltó una risilla.- Es que... Cómo decirlo... Creo que me gusta un hombre prohibido...

No me digas... ¿Quién es? No me digas que te gusta mi amigo Ryo Ishizaki. Mira que te digo que sí es prohibido porque él ya tiene novia, se llama Yukari y...

Ya, en serio.- Lily me cortó, cada vez más nerviosa.- Es decir... Es solo que ese hombre es muy atractivo... Y es lindísimo conmigo... Nos llevamos muy bien y...

¿De quién se trata?.- yo también me puse muy serio. Algo me dio una mala espina...

¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

Lo prometo.

¿Y prometes no mandarme excomulgar?

Todo depende...

¿Y prometes no regañarme por esto?

¿Me vas a decir o no?

Está bien... El hombre que me gusta... Es Tsubasa...

Me quedé callado. Esa información me había dejado sin palabras...

O sea, ya sé que está casado y todo eso.- añadió rápidamente Lily.- Y lo que menos quiero es separarlo de su esposa, para nada que quiero eso, ni loca haría algo que pudiera destruir su hogar...

Ya veo.- fue todo lo que dije.- ¿Desde cuando te gusta?

No sé, la verdad es que creo que ya llevo tiempo y no había querido reconocerlo.- Lily habló en susurros.- Es decir, si no fuera tan lindo conmigo... O quizás él es así con todas y yo nomás me emociono por nada...

¿Qué es lo que Tsubasa te dice?.- la curiosidad me invadió.

Pues cosas así como que yo tengo una magia muy especial que se siente en el aire... Incluso una vez me dijo que si él no fuera casado ya me habría invitado a salir... .- Lily se puso más colorada que la camiseta del equipo del Barcelona.- Te digo, igual y me emociono por nada, igual y él es así con todas...

Te equivocas.- contesté, también en susurros.- Tsubasa jamás le había dicho esas cosas a nadie antes.

Lily ya no dijo nada. No tardó en levantarse e irse de la habitación, murmurando apenas una despedida. Yo me quedé pensando en todo lo que Lily me había acabado de decir. Por un momento, tuve el impulso idiota de salir corriendo a contarle todo a Sanae y a preguntarle a Tsubasa que qué rayos le pasaba, pero eso no hubiera sido lo correcto. O sea, sí, ellos dos son mis amigos desde que éramos niños y son muy importantes en mi vida, pero Lily también era una persona muy especial para mí. Ella tenía menos tiempo de ser mi amiga pero no por eso era menos importante. Además, no hubiera ganado nada con decirle algo a Sanae o con recriminarle algo a Tsubasa. Lily solo había confesado que éste último le gustaba pero ella misma acababa de decir que no se interpondría entre un matrimonio. No tendría sentido hacer escándalo por eso.

Sin embargo, sí debí de haber hablado con ella y haberle aconsejado que sacara de su mente y de su corazón esos sentimientos prohibidos. Pero no hice nada de eso y el remordimiento me invadiría poco después...

_Sanae._

Tsubasa comenzó a cambiar. No mucho, pero sí fue un cambio perceptible. Lo primero que noté fue que de repente comenzó a hacer muchos comentarios sobre la tal Lily...

"Lily-chan es buena doctora", comentaba Tsubasa. "De las mejores que he visto. No es que Misaki-kun y Hayakawa-san no lo sean pero Lily-chan es extraordinariamente buena. Le va a ir muy bien cuando ya sea profesionista".

Y... ¿Notaron también que Tsubasa se había referido a ella como _Lily-chan_?

Aunque como pueden ver, no eran comentarios comprometedores, así que habría estado fuera de lugar que yo hiciera una escenita de celos por eso. Además, hubo otra razón por la cual me quedé callada: mi traición. No sé por qué pero a últimas fechas eso me traía muchos remordimientos de conciencia...

Una vez me topé con Genzo en el campamento. Se veía muy feliz.

¡Vaya!.- le dije.- ¿Qué te pasó que te ves tan contento?

Acabo de ser vapuleado verbalmente por una mujer.- me respondió, tocándose levemente la gorra blanca que traía puesta.

¿Y eso te da gusto?.- lo miré con extrañeza.

Por supuesto que sí, porque creo que acabo de encontrar a mi chica ideal.- me contestó, con una sonrisa.

¿En serio? ¿Me estás diciendo acaso que el inconquistable Genzo Wakabayashi está por fin a punto de caer?.- me burlé.

Quizás.- él se encogió de hombros.- Ella es agresiva y cortante, pero decidida y firme. Y sobre todo, es extremadamente dulce...

¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

Quizás. Se llama Lily Del Valle.

Me quedé muda por varios segundos. Otra vez esa mujer...

¿Qué pasa?.- inquirió Genzo.- Te pusiste muy seria.

¡Ah! No me pasa nada.- contesté, tratando de sonar despreocupada.- Es solo que trataba de recordar en dónde oí ese nombre...

Es una de las doctoras que están trabajando con Tsubasa y su equipo.

Sí... Ya lo recordé... Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver a Tsubasa...

Por supuesto. Hasta pronto, Anego.

¡No me llames Anego!.- grité, al tiempo que me alejaba. Genzo soltó la carcajada.

Lily Del Valle. ¿Qué rayos tenía esa chica que había logrado lo imposible, es decir, conquistar a Genzo Wakabayashi?

Y por si eso no fuera poco, también había logrado que mi esposo hiciera muchos comentarios sobre ella...

_Tsubasa._

Era una locura. Era una estupidez. Era... Algo que no podía evitar...

No, ya no lo podía seguir negando...

Lily Del Valle comenzaba a gustarme muchísimo...

**Notas:**

Jaja, ahora, en vez de lanzarme por la ventana, tirarme por un barranco o arrojarme a un acantilado, me aventaré desde un puente xD.


	7. SIETE

**Siete.**

_Taro._

Un día como cualquier otro Aranza llegó a confesarme una revelación un tanto cuanto sui generis.

Doctor Misaki, tengo un chismesote que contarle.- dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Qué pasa, Aranza?.- traté de no mostrarme demasiado interesado. La verdad era que casi todos los días me enteraba de más cosas... Por ahí dicen que está en la naturaleza del ser humano el ser chismoso...

Es sobre Mutsumi.- dijo Aranza.- ¿Qué cree que me preguntó?

¿Qué cosa?

Pues fíjese que el otro día llegó muy misteriosa. Quería saber si yo era muy cercana a usted...

Ajá...

Y le contesté que sí, que qué era lo que quería saber...

Ajá...

Y quería que yo le preguntara a usted que si ella le es atractiva...

¿Cómo?.- casi me atraganto con el sorbo de agua que tomé en esos momentos.- ¿Qué ella quería saber qué cosa?

Que si ella le parece atractiva. Dicho en otras palabras, Mutsumi quiere saber si a usted le gusta ella.

¡Ahhhhh! ¿Y por qué quiere saber ella eso?.- no salía de mi asombro. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa muchacha?

No sé, la verdad es que cuando me lo preguntó se puso muy colorada.- Aranza sonrió, con burla.- Aunque a últimas fechas ya había notado que ella ponía mucho interés en usted... Cada vez que usted pasa cerca de nosotras, ella lo sigue con la mirada...

No me diga...

Pues sí le digo.

¿Pero qué no me dijo que ella tenía novio?

Así es, ella tiene novio pero eso no significa que no le pueda gustar usted, doctor Misaki.- Aranza suspiró.- El hecho de que una persona esté comprometida no la excluye de sentir algo por alguien más.

Inmediatamente me acordé de Tsubasa. Pensé que quizás Aranza tenía algo de razón...

Pues qué raro.- murmuré.

¿Y entonces, doctor Misaki?.- insistió Aranza.- ¿Qué me contesta?

¿Qué le contesto de qué?.- me había agarrado de bajada.

Pues de lo que le pregunté. Que si le gusta Mutsumi.

¡Ah!.- sentí que toda la sangre me subía a la cara.- Pues... La verdad es que no sé que decir... O sea, es que es una chica muy linda, es cierto pero... Bueno, es que yo...

Jajaja. ¡No se ponga nervioso, doctor!.- Aranza soltó la carcajada.- Pero no se preocupe, su reacción me lo dice todo...

¡No! ¡No piense mal, Aranza!

No pienso mal. Las cosas son como son. Ahora ya sé que decirle a Mutsumi...

Aranza hizo el ademán de irse. Yo inmediatamente la detuve jalándola por un hombro.

¡No, espere! ¿Qué le va a decir a Mutsumi?.- grité.

Pues que a usted le gusta ella... .- Aranza elevó sus ojos al cielo.

¿Qué cosa? ¡No, eso no es verdad! ¡Ni siquiera he hablado con ella ni una sola vez!.- cada vez me ponía más nervioso.

Jajaja, pues no se necesitan palabras. El amor se entiende mejor con miradas...

Y sin decirme nada más, Aranza se zafó de mi brazo y se marchó, dejándome en estado de shock. Una vez que se me pasó la primera impresión me di cuenta de algo: Si Mutsumi había preguntado que si ella me gustaba era por una sola razón. Y esa razón era que yo también le gustaba a ella...

_Saki._

El amor puede aparecer en los lugares menos impensados...

La primera vez que lo vi, él caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los corredores del campamento. No tenía ni idea de quién era o de donde había venido y momentáneamente a mí no me llamó la atención su presencia. Pero pronto, esa persona entraría en mi vida y en mi corazón para no salirse jamás...

Buenas tardes, doctora.- me saludó el joven, sonriente.- Hace un hermoso día, ¿no cree?

Buenas tardes.- respondí yo.- Pues a mí me parece que va a llover...

¿Y quién dice que los días lluviosos no son hermosos?

El joven volvió a sonreírme antes de marcharse. Yo me sentí un tanto extraña...

¡Espere!.- grité.- No lo había visto antes por aquí...

¡Ah! Es que soy el nuevo chef.- el muchacho me guiñó el ojo.- Me llamo Soujiro, mucho gusto.

Saki Aiza.- contesté, esbozando una media sonrisa.- Mucho gusto, soy una de las...

Sí, lo sé.- me interrumpió.- Es una de las doctoras que están haciendo su especialidad. Bueno, pues que tenga un buen día.

Soujiro. Solo un nombre, sin apellido. No soy la clase de personas que tienden a congeniar con los demás con tan solo un intercambio de palabras, pero debo decir que ese joven me agradó al instante...

Por cierto, creo que Taro y yo deberíamos de acostumbrarnos a preguntar también los apellidos de las personas a quienes conocemos...

_Lily._

Taro y Aranza estaban comportándose de lo más sospechosos. Una vez entré a la enfermería en busca de material y me los encontré cuchicheando y riéndose por lo bajo.

Bueno, ¿pues ustedes qué traen?.- le pregunté, con cara de _hello con su hello._

No seas metiche, Li-chan.- contestó Misaki, llamándome por el apodo que solo él usaba.

Pues no sean tan indiscretos. Vamos, toda la semana han andado así de raros, ya díganme de una buena vez qué les pasa.

Yo tengo que retirarme.- dijo Aranza, de pronto.- Creo que el entrenador me anda buscando.

Y se salió de la enfermería. Taro también intentó escabullirse pero no se lo permití.

Ya, no emprendas fuga.- le reclamé.- Dime de una buena vez por qué tanto misterio.

Bueno, te lo diré en vista de que tú me contaste tu más oscuro secreto... .- Taro habló en susurros, como si estuviera a punto de revelarme algún secreto de estado.

Bueno.- traté de no recordar que hacía apenas unos cuantos días le había confesado a Taro que me gustaba su mejor, y casado, amigo...

En ese momento, Wakabayashi entró a la enfermería. Sin querer, he de haber hecho alguna mueca de disgusto porque Taro me lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué traman?.- dijo, fingiendo ignorar mi reacción.

Estaba por confesarle algo importante a Li-chan.- respondió Taro.

Ya veo... Entonces regreso después... .- Wakabayashi hizo un ademán de despedida.

Que te vaya bien.- dije yo, por lo bajo.

No, espérate, no te vayas.- lo detuvo Taro, mirándome con enojo.- De todas maneras es casi seguro que tú termines por enterarte así que mejor te lo cuento de una vez.

Como quieras.- Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.

Bueno, pues acaba de una vez con tanto misterio y dinos qué pasa.- refunfuñé yo, sin terminar de aceptar la presencia de Wakabayashi.

Pues fíjense que Aranza me contó la otra vez que... Que Mutsumi le pidió que le preguntara que si ella me gustaba a mí...

¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Eres todo un casanova, Misaki.- Wakabayashi sonrió con picardía.- No se pudo resistir a tu encanto.

¡Ahdio! ¿Qué cosa?.- grité, sorprendida. Taro me pidió que bajara la voz.- Para empezar, ¿quién es Mutsumi?

Una de las asistentes deportivos... La que tiene su cubículo al lado del de Aranza...

¿Una chica de cabello rizado, pintado de rubio? ¿La que tiene un hijo como de tres años?

No, mensa. Ésa es Yolanda.- Taro me miró con impaciencia. Wakabayashi soltó una pequeña risilla.- Mutsumi es una jovencita como de 20 años y tiene el cabello negro...

Mensa tu abuela.- repliqué, sacando la lengua.- Pues no la ubico...

Sí la ubicas, nomás haz memoria. Es delgada, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, extremadamente tímida e introvertida... Parecería que no rompe ni un plato...

Así como otras... .- Wakabayashi habló en susurros, mirándome de reojo.

Y en realidad rompe toda la vajilla.- bromeé, ignorando el comentario del portero.- Ya recordé quien es. No la ubicaba porque apenas y se da a notar la jovencita.

Exactamente. Como te dije, es muy introvertida...

Ya veo. ¿Y se animó a pedirle a Aranza que te preguntara si ella te gusta? No me la creo...

Pues yo tampoco, pero Aranza jura y perjura que es cierto. Además, no deja de repetirme que Mutsumi le gusta para mi novia...

¿En serio?.- preguntamos Wakabayashi y yo, al unísono, con una carcajada.

¿Y qué ella se ha convertido ahora en tu casamentera oficial o qué onda?.- inquirí yo.

Quizás ya se hartó de verte soltero... .- opinó Wakabayashi.

Pues para que vean... .- Taro suspiró y se encogió de hombros.- Pero lo más extraño del asunto es...

¿Qué cosa?

Que Mutsumi tiene novio.

¡Ah! Ya veo.- eso sí que me sorprendió.- Bueno, cabría esperar que si quiere saber si tú le gustas es porque se encuentra disponible...

Lo mismo pensé al principio pero luego recordé que eso no es un requisito indispensable...

Taro me miró de una manera un tanto cuanto acusadora. Que después lo haya negado es otra cosa, pero sé que en ese momento me reprochó con los ojos lo de Tsubasa. Y no entiendo por qué, es cierto que a mí me gustaba Tsubasa pero nadie había dicho que yo también le gustara a él...

Pues suerte, entonces.- dije.- Ojalá y las cosas te resulten...

¿Cuáles cosas? ¿Quién ha dicho que a mí me gusta Mutsumi?.- me recriminó Taro, poniéndose muy rojo.

¡Ja! Por favor.- Wakabayashi cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos en un gesto de autosuficiencia.- Deja ya de hacerte el tonto. Si bien que sabes que ella te gusta mucho.

Ya. Debo de hacer un paréntesis para decir que, en ese momento, Wakabayashi se vio increíblemente apuesto. Pero esa sensación me duró solo un segundo, porque después me invadió el coraje por permitir que ese tipo de pensamientos invadieran mi cabeza.

¡Eso no es verdad!.- Taro cada vez enrojecía más.- ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

Ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo.- lo corté.- Mejor deja de perder el tiempo y haz algo para corregir eso...

Sí, es buen consejo.- Wakabayashi sonrió.- Yo que tú, me ponía las pilas para conquistar a esa linda chica.

Deberías de seguir tus propios consejos.- Taro miró a su amigo con enojo.- Y mira que a ti te va a dar más trabajo que a mí...

¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque al menos a mí Mutsumi no me considera un patán engreído.

Taro me lanzó una mirada fugaz y después miró a Wakabayashi con burla. Éste le contestó con una mirada de desafío. A mí me dio la impresión de que hablaban sobre mí y eso me hizo enojar. ¿Quién decía que Wakabayashi terminaría por conquistarme? Eso nunca, el tipo me caía muy, pero muy mal. Primero loca que enamorarme de Genzo Wakabayashi.

Por ahí dicen que más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo...

_Genzo._

Lily salió de la enfermería un tanto molesta. Estoy seguro de que captó perfectamente bien el mensaje que Misaki me lanzó con la mirada... Sabía que Misaki se estaba refiriendo a ella, Lily no es ninguna tonta... Pero bueno, mejor para mí, así Lily sabría el interés que tengo por ella.

Misaki, necesito tu ayuda.- le dije a éste, una vez que Lily se marchó.

¿Ayuda para qué?.- Misaki me miró con sorpresa.

Para conquistar a Lily.

¿Qué cosa?

Sí. No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de que la chica me gusta en serio...

Sí lo había notado pero no pensé que me fueras a pedir ayuda... Normalmente tú no necesitas apoyo de nadie... Las haces caer a todas muy rápido...

Pues Lily no es como todas. Es bastante obvio que yo no lo agrado así que tengo mucha desventaja pero no voy a darme por vencido.

Eso es cierto. No quería decírtelo pero pues sí, tú no le agradas mucho a Li-chan... Además de que ésa no es la única desventaja que tienes...

¿Ah, no?

Misaki me miró con sorpresa, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. Inmediatamente se puso muy serio.

No dije nada, no me hagas caso.- contestó.- Hablé por hablar.

Ah, no. Ahora me dices cuál es la otra desventaja que tengo..- exigí.

Lo siento, pero aunque quiera no puedo.- respondió Misaki.- Fue una promesa que le hice a Li-chan.

¡Ja! ¿Qué podrá ser?.- consideré las posibilidades. Inmediatamente se vino una respuesta a mi mente.- Acaso... ¿Será que a ella le gusta otro hombre?

Quizás... .- Misaki se encogió de hombros.

Ya veo. Pero no es tan serio, simplemente haré que se fije en mí en vez de él. Y por cierto... ¿De quién se tratará?

Ya te dije que no te puedo decir.- respondió Misaki, en voz baja.

Hubo una señal de alarma en el tono de voz de Misaki. Sus ojos me decían: "Mejor será que no lo sepas. No te gustará saberlo, ni a ti ni a nadie".


	8. OCHO

**Ocho.**

_Azumi._

Casi me ahogo de la risa cuando Taro me contó lo que Aranza le había preguntado. Estoy segura de que él tenía muchas ganas de ahorcarme, aunque se las tuvo que aguantar ya que Lily estaba presente y entonces tendría que haberla ahorcado también a ella.

¡Mira, mira!.- me burlé.- ¡Y tú que decías que no tenías pegue con las chicas!

Pero no tengo el mismo pegue que tienes tú con los hombres.- replicó Tarito.

Eso es verdad.- apoyó Lily, mordisqueando una galleta.- A ti te persigue medio equipo del Barcelona, Azumi.

¿Tu también?.- miré a Lily con fastidio.- Dejen ya de dar lata...

Bueno, nomás opinábamos...

Volviendo al tema... ¿Qué vas a hacer, Tarito?

Pues nada. ¿Qué quieres que haga?.- respondió éste, encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Cómo que nada!.- repliqué.- ¿Te volviste loco o qué? ¡Invítala a salir!

Ya hablas igual que Wakabayashi... .- murmuró Lily, con fastidio.- ¿No serán parientes?

¿Por qué no te agrada Wakabayashi, Lily?.- preguntó Taro, mirando a la chica con extrañeza.

Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces: me cae mal porque es un verdadero patán presumido.- refunfuñó Lily, sin mirarlo.- Pero no cambies el tema. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Mutsumi?

Ya les dije: no voy a hacer nada. Ni siquiera he hablado con ella ni una sola vez...

Pues por lo menos deberías de corregir eso.- dije yo.- Al menos haz el intento de hablarle.

¿Y cómo? Si cada vez que me acerco sale corriendo.- gruñó Taro.

Es que no has sacado al Misaki seductor que tienes dentro.- se burló Lily.

Azumi no es la única que habla igual que Wakabayashi.- Taro sonrió.- Tú también tienes una manera de ser muy parecida a la de él.

Vuelves a decir eso y te arrojo por la ventana.- Lily miró a nuestro amigo con coraje.- ¿Qué acaso yo me la paso pavoneándome por ahí, creyéndome por ser el mejor y más guapo portero de todo el mundo?

No, pero sí te pavoneas por creerte la mejor y más guapa doctora de todo el mundo.- me burlé.

Era obvio que Lily iba a golpearme con almohada que estaba abrazando.

_Tsubasa._

No sabía si continuar haciéndome el tonto o qué. Ya había reconocido que Lily me gustaba, pero no sabía si decírselo a alguien o no. Bueno, la respuesta a esto último era obvio, no podía ir a decirle a nadie que me gustaba otra mujer diferente a la que me había casado...

Sin embargo, sí ansiaba conocer si Lily sentía lo mismo que yo o no. Ella se comportaba como si también yo le gustara, pero no terminaba de creérmela. Es decir, Lily era una mujer muy bella y con muchas cualidades, podía tener con ella a quien quisiera (incluso, por ahí me enteré de que Genzo estaba tras de ella) así que no creía que se fuera a fijar en alguien que ya estuviera atado pero uno nunca sabe...

Una vez, Lily se apareció en el campamento con un traje deportivo negro (normalmente, el traje que ellos usan es blanco). Se veía increíblemente bien con ese color...

Buenos días.- la saludé.

¡Hola, Tsubasa!.- contestó ella, muy sonriente.- ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

Perfectamente, gracias.

Por cierto.- dije, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Te ves muy bien de negro. Te queda estupendamente bien ese color...

Gracias...

Lily se puso coloradísima y muy, muy nerviosa. Soy despistado, es cierto, pero esta vez noté que mi piropo la había halagado mucho. Por cierto que deseaba saber si ella aceptaría salir alguna vez con Genzo o no. No pregunten por qué, quizás se debía a que en el fondo estaba algo celoso...

Oye.- abordé a Lily después del entrenamiento.- Por ahí me contaron que mi amigo Genzo te invitó a salir, ¿es cierto?

Nope, aún no me invita, afortunadamente.- Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Y si te llegara a invitar... ¿Aceptarías?

Yo creo que no. No por nada, Tsubasa, pero bien sabes que al tipo no me lo trago ni con agua.

Sí lo sé.- sonreí.- Pero... ¿Estás segura de que en algún momento no cambiarás de opinión?

De eso estoy segura, nunca saldré con Genzo Wakabayashi aunque me pagaran...

Me sentí más aliviado. La verdad era que sí me habría molestado que Lily saliera con Genzo...

Quizás solo busco pretextos.- añadió Lily, en voz baja.- Quizás nada más busco algún motivo para no tener una relación seria...

¿Qué quieres decir?.- pregunté.

Que quizás en realidad tenga miedo de una relación amorosa y por eso únicamente busco pretextos cuando alguien se interesa por mí...

Ya veo... Pero... ¿No te gustaría buscar pretextos conmigo?

Me sorprendí de mí mismo. ¿Por qué rayos le había dicho eso? Lily me miró con sorpresa antes de volver a ponerse muy roja.

No juegues conmigo, Tsubasa.- murmuró.

No juego, estoy hablando en serio.- contesté, en el mismo nivel de voz.

Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos. Fue muy extraño, pero muy agradable, el verme reflejado en sus pupilas negras...

Será mejor que me vaya, tengo mucho que hacer.- dijo Lily, de pronto.- Nos veremos después.

Y sin darme tiempo de responder, salió corriendo veloz cual rayo. Yo la miré irse pensando en que era un verdadero estúpido...

_Lily._

¡Ahdio! ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿En verdad Tsubasa me había lanzado una indirecta o yo ya estaba viendo moros con tranchete?

No. Por supuesto que no. De seguro eran ideas mías, Tsubasa era un hombre casado y muy fiel. No era probable que estuviera intentando engañar a su esposa...

Me cae, me hacía falta dejar de ser tan babosa. Ya era muy evidente que me gustaba Tsubasa y tenía que hacer algo para dejar de pensar en tantas babosadas...

Tan atolondrada estaba que no me fijé por dónde iba y choqué con alguien. Fíjense nomás que ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que Genzo Wakabayashi...

_Genzo._

Ahora que hago memoria, recuerdo que ésa vez que Lily chocó conmigo fue la primera vez que le vi esa mirada de amor en los ojos. Una mirada que no era para mí...

¡Ey! ¿Cuál es la prisa?.- le dije, cuando chocamos. Prácticamente tuve que abrazarla para que no cayera al piso.

¡Perdón! No me fijé por donde iba.- Lily se sostuvo contra mí unos segundos antes de separarse inmediatamente. Supuse que su reacción se debía a que se dio cuenta de que se había agarrado a mí.

Tienes cara de que acabas de cometer alguna travesura.- bromeé.- ¿Qué hiciste?

Algo muy malo... .- murmuró ella, entre dientes.- Bueno, no, en realidad yo no hice nada malo... Creo...

¿Qué pasó?

Nada.

Me di cuenta de que de plano ella no confiaba en mí. ¡Ja! Las cosas me iban a resultar más difíciles de lo que pensaba...

Vamos, dime.- la animé.- Sé que no te agrado del todo pero puedes confiar en mí. Nunca te traicionaría.

Y ésa fue la primera señal de alarma que debí notar. El hecho de que Lily confiara en mí significaba que su secreto era tan grande que no podía seguir callándolo...

Qué más da.- murmuró.- La verdad es que estoy sintiendo algo que no debo... Pero es que no lo puedo evitar...

¿Qué cosa? Vamos, dime.- la animé.

Creo que me estoy enamorando de un hombre prohibido... .- la voz de Lily se convirtió en un susurro.

¡Maldita sea! Era bastante evidente que ese hombre no era yo...

¿En serio?.- pregunté, en voz baja.- ¿Y de quién se trata?

¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

Con la mirada que Lily tenía cuando me lo preguntó, bien hubiera podido prometerle el universo entero...

Por supuesto.- contesté.- Puedes confiar en mi.

Creo que... Creo que estoy enamorándome de Tsubasa Ozhora...

Golpe directo. Nunca, jamás, una revelación semejante me había calado tan hondo...

_Sanae._

¿Quieren saber cómo fue que engañé a Tsubasa?

Ya les había comentado que fue poco antes de mi matrimonio. Estaba llena de dudas y... Bueno, todo eso. Genzo apareció en el momento menos indicado...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Genzo, esto es una locura.- murmuré, al tiempo que él y yo nos besábamos._

_Sí, quizás lo sea.- él bajó la voz.- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?_

_Dejar de vernos a escondidas.- respondí.- Si Tsubasa se entera..._

_No hablemos de eso.- pidió él.- Sé que ésta es una vil traición pero... Tú no lo vas a dejar para estar conmigo, ¿o sí?_

_Ni siquiera tuve que pensar la respuesta. Ya la conocía de sobra._

_Por supuesto que no.- respondí.- Yo amo a Tsubasa..._

_Y yo sé que él te ama a ti... Por ese motivo nunca permitiría que lo dejaras..._

_¿Y tú cómo te sientes al respecto?.- le pregunté a Genzo.- No quiero sonar pretenciosa pero... ¿Sientes algo más por mí?_

_No.- respondió él, con sinceridad.- La verdad es que solo te veo como una amiga, Anego. No deseo nada más a fondo contigo..._

_Si he de ser sincera, me dolió darme cuenta de que Genzo solo buscaba una aventura..._

_¿Y entonces que hacemos juntos tú y yo, si los dos sabemos que esto nada más es algo pasajero?_

_Quizás solo pretendamos detener por un momento lo inevitable..._

_Detener lo inevitable. Debo reconocer que ésa fue una manera muy estúpida de hacerlo..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Pero, aunque parezca increíble, la estupidez que cometimos Genzo y yo no afectó en lo más mínimo nuestras relaciones con Tsubasa.

Sin embargo, ahora que estoy parada frente a mi ventana de mi espaciosa casa, escuchando cómo mis gemelos juegan en su corralito, me doy cuenta al fin de lo que Tsubasa debió de sentir cuando sospechó que lo engañaba. Debía de ser la misma sensación que yo estoy experimentando ahora...

_Taro._

Wakabayashi apareció con una cara que no le había visto jamás. Era una cara de derrota...

¿Qué te pasa?.- le pregunté.- Te ves como si el Bayern Munich hubiese cancelado tu contrato... Ni siquiera te veías así cuando Hyuga te anotó un gol en la primaria...

¡Ja! Es que esto es mucho peor... O por lo menos se siente mucho peor... .- musitó él, cabizbajo.

¿Qué pasó?

Acaban de darme unas de las peores noticias que pudieron haberme dado... Ya sé quién es mi rival, el hombre del cual Lily está enamorándose...

¿Qué cosa?.- grité, presa del asombro.- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Ella misma me lo acaba de decir...

¿Esperas que te crea eso? Ella te detesta, dudo mucho que te agarre de su confidente...

Pues aunque me lo creas o no, Lily acaba de confesarme que se está enamorando de Tsubasa.

¡Tómala! Más directo no pudo ser... Pobre Wakabayashi, miren que en ese momento sí sentí lástima por él.

**Notas:**

Yelitza, aclaro que Wakabayashi es **mi** Genzo y que al final se va a quedar con Lily, pero primero lo voy a hacer sufrir un ratito, ñaca, ñaca xD.


	9. NUEVE

**Nueve.**

_Taro._

Me vale que los demás quieran hablar primero, tengo que terminar de contar lo que estaba diciéndoles en el capítulo anterior. Ya después me aguantaré las protestas de Azumi-chan y de Li-chan. (Y ya en otro capítulo les contaré que pasó con Mutsumi).

Como les decía, Wakabayashi acababa de decirme que la propia Lily le confesó que estaba enamorándose de Tsubasa. ¡Pobre! De verdad que nunca le había visto esa cara... No era para menos, traté de imaginarme el qué se sentiría saber que la chica que te trae loco está enamorándose de tu mejor amigo, que para colmo, está casado...

La verdad, no supe ni qué responder. La declaración me tomó por sorpresa, así que no tuve tiempo para planear una negativa que sonara convincente... Y Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de eso...

_Genzo._

El que Misaki se quedara callado fue mucho peor que una mentira de su parte. Vi la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos y supe entonces que Lily había sido sincera conmigo...

¡Ja! ¡Qué ironía! Quería que ella confiara en mí, pero no deseaba que su primera confesión fuera que se estaba enamorada de Tsubasa...

Tu silencio me lo dice todo.- le comenté a Misaki, después de un rato de quedarnos callados.

Lo siento, amigo, es que me tomaste por sorpresa... .- musitó Misaki, muy serio.

O sea que lo que me dijo Lily es verdad...

Pues... Ya ni caso tiene el negártelo si ella misma te lo dijo...

¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Es estúpida o qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurre fijarse en un hombre casado habiendo tantos solteros! ¡Y más estando yo a su entera disposición!.- grité, presa de los celos, debo reconocerlo.

Por algo dice Lily que eres un presuntuoso... .- Misaki sonrió levemente.- Si te oyera decir eso...

Lo siento, quizás me propasé pero es cierto. ¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta esa niña de que me trae loco en serio? ¿Por qué le gusta meterse en camisa de once varas?

Dudo mucho que lo esté haciendo a propósito.- replicó Misaki, con suavidad.- No creo que Lily haya decidido enamorarse de Tsubasa por gusto... En el corazón no se manda...

Sí, ya lo sé.- resoplé.- Pero así como Lily está loca por él, ella está volviéndome loco a mí...

¿Y qué se siente?.- preguntó Misaki, mirándome fijamente.

¿Qué cosa?.- inquirí, sorprendido.

Que te den una cucharada de tu propia medicina...

Nunca, jamás, Misaki me "regañó" (por decirlo de alguna manera) por el hecho de que hubiera traicionado a Tsubasa con Sanae. Todo lo contrario, fue el mediador de la situación, pero sabía que en el fondo Misaki siempre reprochó nuestra conducta...

Supongo que ahora estoy pagando mis actos traicioneros.- contesté, amargamente.- Y sé que no tengo derecho a quejarme...

Lo siento, no quise preguntar eso.- se disculpó Misaki, algo avergonzado.- Es solo que...

No te disculpes.- lo interrumpí.- Solo dijiste la verdad...

¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Pues seguir intentando conquistar a Lily. Si tan solo ella me permitiera acercarme un poco... Mi ventaja es que mi rival es un hombre casado, tarde o temprano ella se dará cuenta de eso y se alejará...

O quizás Tsubasa se enamore de ella y termine por dejar a Sanae.- murmuró Misaki.

Definitivamente, Misaki puede ser muy directo (e hiriente) cuando quiere.

_Saki._

Soberano argüende. Lily llegó vuelta loca a nuestro cuarto de descanso (ella, Azumi y Taro me han pedido que a partir de ahora, lo llamemos "mipera"). No era extraño que ella se comportara como si hubiese perdido la razón, pero ese día su comportamiento era excesivo...

¿Qué te pasa, Lily-chan?.- pregunté, mirándola con extrañeza.

Nada.- contestó ella.- Estoy loca. Ya veo moros con tranchete...

¿De qué hablas?

De nada. Simplemente soy una estúpida por fijarme en quien no debo...

Lily se puso a ordenar unos papeles y no me dijo nada más. Ni falta hacía que ella me dijera en quién se había fijado, yo bien que sabía que se trataba de Tsubasa Ozhora...

Me salí de la mipera para dejarla sola con sus pensamientos, se notaba que tenía mucho en qué pensar... Al salir me topé con Gustavo, uno de los cuidadores del estadio, a quien por cierto yo no toleraba... Pero Gustavo no iba solo, sino acompañado por Soujiro...

¡Hola, doctora Saki!.- saludó Gustavo.- ¿Cómo está?

Bien gracias.- traté de ser amable.- ¿Y usted?

Muy bien, muchas gracias. ¿Ya conoce a nuestro nuevo chef?.- y sin darme oportunidad de responder, Gustavo nos presentó.- Doctora Saki, le presento a Soujiro Shiouda, nuestro nuevo chef, especialista en comida japonesa. Soujiro, te presento a Saki Aiza, una de nuestras doctoras...

Es un gusto el volver a verla, doctora Aiza.- dijo Soujiro, muy cortés.

Lo mismo digo.- respondí, muy seria.

¿Ya se conocían?.- preguntó Gustavo, sorprendido.

Nos habíamos visto en otra ocasión... .- murmuré.

¡Ah! Pues bueno, ya los presenté formalmente.

Murmuré una rápida despedida y me alejé. La verdad era que, aunque ansiaba conocer a Soujiro un poco más, Gustavo me caía tan mal que despertaba en mí la urgente necesidad de alejarme lo más rápido posible...

_Tsubasa._

Después de que Lily se marchó, me quedé pensativo por mucho tiempo. No sé por qué, pero a mi mente vinieron muchos recuerdos que ya había enterrado en mi interior...

_- FLASH BACK -_

_¿Qué te pasa, Tsubasa?.- me preguntó Ishizaki._

_La verdad es que... Tengo una impresión extraña... .- murmuré yo, mirando a través de la ventana._

_¿Sobre qué?_

_Sobre Sanae. Tengo la impresión de que no quiere casarse conmigo..._

_¿Te volviste loco o qué? Bien que sabes que ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde la primaria..._

_Sí, pero desde entonces han pasado muchos años... Y siento que se está viendo con otro hombre a mis espaldas..._

_¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.- Ishizaki se puso muy nervioso._

_Pues el hecho de que Sanae canecele nuestras citas con el pretexto de que "quiere estar sola". La verdad es que he comenzado a sospechar de que me está siendo infiel... Pero no sé con quien..._

_No digas, tonterías, Tsubasa-kun.- Ishizaki soltó una carcajada que sonó un tanto forzada.- ¿Con quién podría estarte engañando Sanae?_

_Y la respuesta vino a mi mente. Después de semanas de pensarlo, había llegado a la conclusión de que Sanae podría estar engañándome con Genzo..._

_Y no estaba equivocado..._

_- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -_

No pretendía vengarme de mi esposa. Se los juro. No soy rencoroso y jamás me pasó por la mente el pagarle a Sanae con la misma moneda. Simple y sencillamente, Lily estaba entrando cada vez más profundo en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos... Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo...

Mucho menos si sentía que yo también estaba adentrándome en su corazón...

Ya, tenía que hacer algo. Quizás yo estaba equivocándome y tal vez Lily solo estuviera bromeando conmigo. Quizás todo era solo un juego para ella y no estaba tomándose mis palabras en serio. Tal vez debería de hacer que Lily se acercara más a Genzo... Estaba seguro de que él tenía intenciones serias con ella y eso podría evitar que yo cometiera alguna estupidez...

Sí, eso sería lo mejor...

Pero, por primera vez, mi parte oscura, que no creí tener, habló más fuerte. ¿Por qué iba a dejarle el camino libre a Genzo, si después de todo él fue el hombre con quien mi esposa me engañó?

_Lily._

"Ya. Dejémonos de idioteces. No voy a salir con un hombre casado. Nunca lo haré".

Esto era lo que me repetía a mí misma, parada frente al espejo del baño.

"Vamos, Lily, no seas idiota", seguía diciéndome, "Tsubasa es casado, y aunque no le gustes no podrás tener algo más con él que no sea una simple aventura, así que contrólate".

Salí de la mipera con la firme intención de no volver a dejarme engatusar por las palabras de Tsubasa. Tan idiota soy que no pude prevenir que mi determinación se esfumaría en cuanto mis ojos lo vieran...

Sin embargo, al primero al que vi al salir fue a Wakabayashi.

Hola de nuevo.- me saludó.- ¿Ya estás más tranquila?

Sí, muchas gracias.- respondí, con firmeza.- Por cierto, sobre lo de hace rato...

No te preocupes.- me cortó Wakabayashi.- Yo no diré ni una palabra...

Gracias.- y por primera vez, le sonreí.

Por cierto, quizás éste no sea el mejor momento pero...

¿Sí?

¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo un día de éstos? Prometo portarme bien.- Genzo sonrió.

Eh... .- titubeé. No sabía si hacerle caso o no a mi cerebro, el cual me gritaba que aceptara la salida fácil que se me estaba presentado.- Este... Es que...

Mira.- Genzo me tomó de las manos.- Yo sé que no te caigo del todo bien pero al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy como piensas que soy... De verdad, quiero ser tu amigo.

Lo miré con duda por algunos instantes. La verdad es que no soy el tipo de mujer que use a un hombre para olvidar a otro...

_Genzo._

Ni me lo digan. Ya sé que cometí una verdadera estupidez pero los celos no me dejaron reaccionar adecuadamente. No debí de pedirle a Lily que saliera conmigo apenas unas horas después de que ella me confesara que le gustaba Tsubasa.

Pero, en verdad... Me moría porque esa niña me dejara entrar en su vida...

No sé si se me había vuelto obsesión o qué. Solo sabía que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Lily llegara a amarme algún día...

Y era obvio que me iba a rechazar... Lily no es el tipo de chica que juegue con un hombre para olvidar a otro...

Te lo agradezco, en verdad.- respondió ella, cabizbaja, soltándose de mis manos.- Pero estaré muy ocupada estos días...

Entiendo.- susurré.- Perdóname por haberte molestado...

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar. Sin embargo, para mi gran sorpresa (y estoy seguro que también para la de ella), Lily me detuvo.

Pero eso no significa que no podamos salir en un futuro.- me gritó.

¿Cómo dices?.- me di la vuelta y regresé a ella.

Sí. O sea, estoy muy ocupada ahorita pero quizás en un futuro no muy lejano... Quizás algún otro día pueda aceptar tu invitación...

¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

Plenamente.- Lily sonrió con timidez.- Bueno, si no te importa esperar...

Por Lily bien podía esperar hasta el fin del mundo.

_Sanae._

Tsubasa se veía muy extraño esa tarde. Llegó con la mirada perdida y la mente en otra parte... Enfrente de mí tenía su cuerpo pero sus pensamientos estaban muy, pero muy lejos...

Ni siquiera intenté preguntarle qué le pasaba. Tal vez solo estaba cansado... Tal vez...

Y la verdad es que Genzo tampoco me ayudó mucho. Me lo encontré cuando salí a dar un paseo para despejar mis horribles sospechas y me saludó con una mirada de tristeza en los ojos.

¡Hola! ¿Qué te pasó que te ves tan decaído?.- lo saludé.

Hola, Anego.- sonrió débilmente. Tan triste se veía que no tuve ánimos para regañarlo.- No me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente bien.

¿De verdad? No lo parece, más bien se ve como si te hubieran dado la peor noticia de tu vida...

Algo similar me pasó, he de reconocerlo.- Genzo habló con cierta amargura.- Pero en fin... No todo está perdido...

¿Qué sucedió? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo...

Gracias, Anego, pero estaré bien...

De acuerdo... Por cierto... ¿Sabes qué es lo que le pasa a Tsubasa? Los últimos días lo he visto muy distraído...

Mejor ni hubiera preguntado. La sombra que ya cubría los ojos de Genzo se intensificó al escuchar esta pregunta.

**Notas:**

¿Quieren saber qué es una "mipera"? Lean "Encuentros Inesperados" para saberlo. La verdad es que me da flojera el volverlo a explicar... P

Yelitza, ni te hagas ilusiones, yo no peleo por Genzo porque él es mío. Además, no creo que tú lo hayas visto primero porque **yo tengo más de 12 años amando a este maravilloso portero**. En amar a Genzo, nadie me gana


	10. DIEZ

**Diez.**

_Genzo._

¿Qué debía decirle a Sanae? ¿Qué muy probablemente su esposo estaba enamorándose de otra mujer? Lo dudo mucho...

Y la conocía de sobra como para saber que su radar ya se había activado. Ella siempre había sido muy celosa en lo que a Tsubasa y otras mujeres se refiere, y nunca dudó en hacer escándalo hasta por la cosa más insignificante... Aunque, ya como mujer casada, sus celos disminuyeron en gran medida. Yo estaba seguro a que era porque Sanae ya no se atrevía a celar a Tsubasa después lo ocurrido entre ella y yo...

¿La salida más fácil? Mentir.

No sé de que me estés hablando, Sanae.- le dije.- Yo a Tsubasa lo he notado como siempre...

¿Estás seguro?.- ella me miró con mucho escepticismo.

Plenamente. ¿Qué crees que podría estarle pasando?

Pues no sé, por eso quería que tú me lo dijeras...

Pues yo te digo que no pasa nada, así que tranquila.

Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Sanae se despidió y comenzó a caminar; yo empezaba a suspirar de alivio cuando ella regresó.

Una última cosa.- pidió.

¿Qué se te ofrece?

¿Sabes si...?.- Sanae desvió la mirada y titubeó.- ¿Sabes si hay alguna mujer que esté detrás de Tsubasa?

¿Detrás de Tsubasa en el sentido dé...?.- traté de bromear.- ¿Detrás de él como mamá pollo o algo similar?

No estoy bromeando. Te estoy preguntando que si sabes de alguna mujer que esté intentando conquistar a Tsubasa.

Muchos me dicen que me equivoqué al dar mi respuesta. Otros me dicen que hice lo correcto. A mí no me importa lo que los demás piensen, no me arrepiento de haberle mentido a Sanae. Es cierto que ella es mi amiga desde la infancia pero yo nunca he sido un traidor. Jamás hubiera podido delatar a Lily ni a ninguna otra persona...

No.- negué, tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible.- Que yo sepa, no hay ninguna mujer que esté tratando de conquistar a Tsubasa.

Y, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, estaba diciendo la verdad. Lily no estaba tratando de conquistar a Tsubasa, a pesar de ella estaba enamorada de él.

Muchas gracias por tu sinceridad.- murmuró Sanae.- Supongo que... Supongo que no tengo derecho a preguntar eso...

Y con una mirada triste, Sanae volvió a despedirse.

_Taro_.

Líos por aquí, líos por allá. Cupido estaba dispuesto a hacer de las suyas... Azumi estaba contándome sobre Aquiles (jajajajaja, si KriTo leyera esto...) uno de los taaaaaaantos trabajadores del campamento. Al principio, el tipo le gustaba mucho y era evidente que ella le gustaba a él... Azumi estaba muy emocionada, esperaba que el tipo pronto la invitara a salir pero el tiempo pasaba y las cosas no avanzaban... Azumi comenzaba a desesperarse...

O sea, ¡es que el tipo es demasiado tímido!.- refunfuñaba.- No me gustan así de tímidos... Llevamos ya tres meses en Barcelona y él no ha sido para venir mínimo a invitarme un refresco...

Bueno, no todos son estilo Wakabayashi, que se lanzan a matar.- comenté yo.- Habemos algunos que somos más reservados...

¿Somos?.- Azumi soltó una carcajada un tanto hiriente.- Y luego tú...

¡Yo soy tímido!

Sí, como no...

En esos momentos, Lily entró con cara de zombie a la mipera.

¿Qué te pasó?.- pregunté, algo preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?

Te ves como si la persona a quien más detestaras te hubiese confesado que te ama.- comentó Azumi.

Pues más o menos eso fue lo que pasó... .- Lily habló en susurros.

¿Qué cosa?

Genzo Wakabayashi acaba de invitarme a salir.

¿En serio?.- inquirí, algo anonadado.

Sí

¿Y cómo le dijiste que no? ¿Le contestaste que primero muerta antes que salir con él?.- bromeó Azumi.

No. Le dije que quizás en un futuro aceptaría su invitación.- respondió Lily, como si tal cosa.

Con esta declaración, Azumi y yo casi nos ahogamos con el café que estábamos tomando.

¿Qué hiciste qué cosa? ¡Válgame! Ahora sí que se va a acabar el mundo.- Azumi miraba a Lily como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

¿Qué no se supone que lo detestabas.- pregunté.

Pues algo...

¿Y entonces por qué le diste esperanzas?

Porque quizás sea la salida fácil que he estado esperando.- Lily desvió la mirada.

¿Cómo dices?

Es que... Es que no sé qué hacer con respecto a Tsubasa. Ya no puedo ocultar que cada día me gusta más y pues... Pues no sé por qué creo que quizás a él le esté pasando lo mismo...

Azumi, quien obviamente aun no sabía nada de este asunto, se quedó mirando a Lily con la boca abierta, derramando un poco del café desde la taza que tenía en las manos.

A ver, a ver.- dijo Azumi, cuando se repuso de la sorpresa.- ¿Qué a ti te gusta Tsubasa?

Eh... Sí... .- Lily pareció recordar al fin que Azumi no sabía nada del asunto.

¡Pero si Tsubasa es casado! ¡Y tiene dos hijos!

Ya lo sé...

Ay, válgame. Sí que te gusta el desastre...

Pues por eso ya no sé ni que hacer...

Me parece que lo mejor sería aceptar la invitación de Wakabayashi y tratar de olvidarte de Tsubasa.- aconsejó Azumi.

Sí, quizás eso sea lo mejor pero... No quiero darle falsas esperanzas a Wakabayashi... .- murmuró Lily.

Y a mí no me gustaría que lo hicieras.- añadí.- No me gustaría que alguien jugara con mi amigo, aun así se tratara de ti...

¡No pienso jugar con él!.- gritó Lily, molesta.- Por eso le dije que por ahora no podía aceptar su invitación.

Bien hecho. Aunque la otra mitad del consejo de Azumi no es malo: trata de olvidarte de Tsubasa..- repliqué.

Lo peor del caso es que yo conocía de sobra a Tsubasa como para saber que Lily también causaba impacto en él. Los últimos días lo había visto sonreírse de oreja a oreja cada vez que ella aparecía, por no mencionar la cara de borrego enamorado que se lo notaba cada vez que él charlaba con ella... En fin...

Cambiando drásticamente el tema. ¿Adivinen qué me dijo Aranza?.- Azumi habló con voz confidencial

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntamos Lily y yo.

Que Mutsumi terminó con su novio.

¿En serio?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Y hace cuánto de eso?

Pues serán como unas dos semanas, más o menos...

¡Ah! ¿Qué piensas hacer, Tarito?.- Lily me miró con picardía.

Este... .- comencé a decir, pero Azumi no me dejó acabar.

No vayas a salir con tus babosadas de que no vas a hacer nada. Ahorita mismo vas e invitas a Mutsumi a salir.

Y sin dejarme replicar, Azumi me tomó por el brazo y, con la ayuda de Lily, me empujaron fuera de la mipera y cerraron la puerta. Yo tuve muchos deseos de tirar la puerta y golpearlas a las dos...

Pero después pensé que no sería mala idea hacer lo que Azumi me aconsejaba. Quizás era el momento para actuar... Me dirigí hacia el cubículo en donde trabajaba Mutsumi. Era seguro que a esa hora la encontraría ahí... Y efectivamente, allí estaba ella, leyendo una revista de sóccer, como siempre. Me acerqué lentamente, a pesar de que mis piernas amenazaban con convertirse en gelatina en cualquier instante. Me paré enfrente de ella y traté de decir alguna frase que no sonara demasiado estúpida... Quizás estaría bien empezar con un "hola".

Hola.- murmuré.- Buenas tardes...

Y entonces... No van a creer lo que ella hizo... ¡Se levanto sin contestarme, sin mirarme siquiera y se marchó! ¡Fue como si yo no hubiera estado presente, me ignoró completamente! Me sentí muy ridículo e ignorado... Comencé a pensar que Aranza estaba loca de remate y que solo veía moros con tranchete...

Afortunadamente, nadie vio mi patético intento de acercarme a una chica que parecía no saber de mi existencia...

_Genzo._

Tsubasa se niega a hablar de esto, así que tendré que ser yo el que lo cuente.

Después de hablar con Sanae, me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento del Barcelona. Yo sabía que por las tardes los jugadores se reunían para practicar sus pases y siempre me dejaban practicar con ellos. Y como era de esperarse, allí me encontré a Tsubasa.

Sanae tenía razón: ya no era el de siempre. Es decir, seguía jugando al sóccer con la misma pasión pero su trato para conmigo cambió muchísimo. Se dirigía a mí con algo de frialdad y había marcado una distancia entre los dos. Yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados e intenté averiguar qué había pasado.

¿Tsubasa?.- lo abordé durante un descanso.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó, secamente.

¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto distante.

No sé a qué te refieres...

Sí que sabes. Incluso Sanae te nota extraño. ¿Tienes algún problema con tu esposa?

No sé, dímelo tú. ¿Tengo motivos para tener problemas con mi esposa?

No empieces otra vez. ¡Eso pasó hace muchos años!

Si lo hiciste una vez puedes hacerlo de nuevo.- Tsubasa me miró con cierto odio.

¿No será que más bien eres tú el que deseas engañar a Sanae?.- le recriminé. No pude evitarlo, perdí el control.

¿Qué intentas decirme?

Sé de buenas fuentes que los últimos días has estado muy cerca de Lily Del Valle.- hablé tan bajo que solo Tsubasa me escuchó.- Niégame que no te ha pasado por la mente el querer tener un affair con ella...

Tsubasa apretó los puños. Estoy seguro de que en esos momentos tuvo muchas ganas de golpearme...

Cuidado con lo dices.- murmuró, entre dientes.- A Lily no la metas en esto. ¿Me oíste?

Vaya que eso te hizo enojar.- le hice notar.- ¿Te molestó tanto que te dijera las verdades en tu cara? Pues nada más quiero decirte que ni creas que te la vas a quedar. Lily va a ser mía, te lo aseguro.

Eso lo veremos.- me retó él.- ¿Qué no has notado que ella no te soporta? En cambio se lleva muy bien conmigo. No voy a permitir que juegues con ella así como has jugado con todas las demás. Lily no es cualquier chica y no permitiré que le pongas las manos encima.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente por varios minutos, en un reto. Las palabras de Tsubasa eran muy claras: evidentemente también estaba interesado en Lily. Debo reconocer que sentí un vacío en mi interior. Era esa sensación horrible que se tiene cuando sabes que la chica que te gusta está enamorada de otro y que, para acabarla, ese otro también está interesado en ella...

Tsubasa.- llamó Misaki. Justo a tiempo, unos cuantos segundos más y muy probablemente nos habríamos agarrado a golpes...

Ya estás advertido.- masculló Tsubasa, antes de alejarse.

Misaki me lanzó una mirada de advertencia. No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que él se había dado cuenta del motivo de nuestra pelea.

En esos momentos, recordé cómo fue que Tsubasa se enteró de la aventura que tuvimos Sanae y yo...

_- FLASH BACK-_

_Sanae, debemos terminar con esto.- le dije a mi amiga de toda la vida.- Tú estás por casarte y lo que estamos haciendo es una estupidez._

_Sí, tienes razón.- murmuró ella, presa del remordimiento.- Lo que hicimos fue algo espantoso..._

_Fue algo que pasó y nada más.- la contradije.- No somos malas personas, simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Fuimos el producto de las circunstancias. Además, de cualquier manera no pasó gran cosa..._

_Eso es verdad... ¿Crees que en algún momento podremos decirle a Tsubasa la verdad?_

_Yo opino que lo mejor sería no decir nada... Que sea nuestro secreto..._

_De acuerdo..._

_Sanae me abrazó. Yo la besé como en señal de despedida. Craso error, en ese momento Tsubasa apareció frente a nosotros. Había estado escuchando todo desde la habitación contigua... Como bien dice Sanae, la mirada de dolor que vimos en sus ojos fue el peor castigo que pudimos recibir..._

_- FIN DEL FLASH BACK- _

Y por supuesto, estábamos equivocados. El castigo vendría después, ya sabía yo que las cosas no podían quedarse así... Ahora, parecía que Tsubasa estaba más que dispuesto a hacer con Lily lo mismo que Sanae y yo le hicimos años atrás...


	11. ONCE

**Once.**

_Saki._

Todos los días veía a Soujiro trabajar, cada vez que iba al comedor a ingerir mis preciados y escasos alimentos. Me habían dicho que era un experto en comida japonesa y era cierto, pero habían omitido que también era un excelente repostero. El comedor se llenaba los días que él cocinaba, todos iban con el único propósito de probar sus deliciosos postres...

Un día fui a comer mucho más tarde que de costumbre, así que prácticamente estaba sola. Soujiro lo notó y se acercó para acompañarme.

Hola.- me saludó.- ¿Te molesta si me siento?

Para nada.- dije yo.- Adelante.

Te haré compañía para que no te sientas sola.

Muchas gracias, aunque en realidad no me molesta estar sola...

Bueno, de todas maneras me quedaré aquí...

Por cierto, déjame decirte que cocinas muy bien... Esto está delicioso.

Muchas gracias.- Soujiro sonrió y desvió la mirada. Me di cuenta de que era una persona muy humilde.

Durante unos momentos no dijimos nada. Él jugueteaba con un llavero de perro que tenía en la mano.

¿Te gustan los perros?.- pregunté, curiosa.

Sí, me encantan.- él sonrió.- Tengo incluso una husky siberiana llamada Saskya. ¿Te gustan los perros también?

En realidad les tengo pavor.- reconocí.- Yo prefiero los gatos.

Uh, y yo le tengo pavor a los gatos...

Ambos reímos. Me agradaba conversar con él.

Y supongo que has de tener un gato... .- comentó Soujiro.

Sí, tengo un gatito negro llamado Ta-kun.- contesté.

Bueno, pues no me lo vayas a presentar...

Claro, siempre y cuando tú no me presentes a Saskya...

Jajaja, por supuesto. ¿Y desde cuando eres amiga de Gustavo?.- Soujiro hizo una mueca leve, pero perceptible.

En realidad, no soy su amiga.- negué.- No lo tolero por mucho tiempo...

¿De verdad? ¡Yo tampoco lo aguanto! Es demasiado... .- comenzó a decir Soujiro.

Pesado.- completé.- Enfadoso. Encajoso.

Exactamente.

Mira, ya tenemos algo en común.

Sí. Quizás incluso podamos aliarnos en su contra y hacerle algunas maldades... .- Soujiro sonrió con picardía.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Era curioso, pero había sonreído muchas más veces en los 20 minutos que llevaba platicando con Soujiro que en los tres meses que llevaba en Barcelona...

_Lily._

Tsubasa y yo cada día nos llevábamos mejor. Nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos, incluso él había comenzado a contarme los secretos de su vida pasada...

Como por ejemplo, que su esposa lo había engañado hacía mucho tiempo con Genzo Wakabayashi.

Sanae siempre me ha apoyado desde que éramos niños.- me platicaba en una ocasión. Ambos descansábamos sobre una suave colina a la sombra de un árbol.- Y siempre supe que ella sería la mujer con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida.

Ya veo.- comenté. Aunque no lo crean, esta revelación no me hería. Sí, me gustaba Tsubasa pero desde un principio le había puesto un control a mi corazón para que no se encelara de su esposa.- Pero según comentan, tú nunca diste señales de estar interesado en ella.

Pues es que estaba tan metido en el sóccer que no tenía mente para nada más...

Uhm, pues no has cambiado gran cosa, eh...

Jaja, tienes razón.- Tsubasa se rascó la cabeza y sonrió con cierta vergüenza. Yo me reí.- Sin embargo, antes de irme a Brasil le confesé lo que sentía pero si te he de ser sincero durante un momento dudé que ella me esperara tanto tiempo...

Pero lo hizo.

Sí, lo hizo. Aunque... .- Tsubasa de repente se puso muy serio.- Creo que no podía esperar que mi aparente desinterés no tuviera consecuencias...

¿Qué quieres decir?

Bueno, es que... .- Tsubasa suspiró y clavó la mirada en el horizonte.- Sanae me engañó una vez...

¿En verdad?

... Con mi mejor amigo...

¿Qué cosa?.- grité.- ¿En serio? ¿Con quién? ¿Con Taro?

No. Con Genzo.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba...

Pero... ¿Cómo fue qué...? ¿Qué pasó?.- tartamudeé.

En realidad, no fue gran cosa.- Tsubasa habló cabizbajo.- Solo se vieron unas cuatro o cinco veces y no pasó entre ellos algo íntimo pero aun así...

Lo que cuenta es la intención.- dije yo.- Aunque haya sido algo leve, ellos te engañaron...

Exactamente. Pero no soy rencoroso, decidí perdonarlos a ambos en vez de perder a un amigo y a una esposa...

Ya veo... .- me quedé mirando las agujetas de mis tenis, sin saber qué decir.- Pensaba que Wakabayashi era mujeriego pero no pensé que llegara a tanto...

La verdad, Genzo es del tipo que nada más está buscando a ver qué gorda puede echarse al comal... .- Tsubasa murmuró entre dientes.

Yo me hubiera echado a reír de no ser porque había cierto enojo en su tono de voz. Tsubasa me miró con cierta preocupación.

Ten cuidado con él.- me advirtió.- No me gustaría que terminaras por caer en sus redes.

La verdad es... Que ya me invitó a salir... .- susurré.

¿Cómo? ¿Y qué le dijiste?.- me pareció que el interés de Tsubasa era algo excesivo.

Le dije que por ahora no, pero quizás en un futuro muy lejano...

¿Pero por qué le contestaste eso? ¿Acaso te gusta?.- me di cuenta de que Tsubasa comenzaba a molestarse.

No, pero es el único soltero que está rondándome y pues no voy a salir con un casado... .- respondí, desviando la mirada.

Uhm, entonces no tengo ninguna oportunidad... .- Tsubasa habló en voz baja.

¿Cómo dices?.- lo volteé a ver, algo sorprendida.

Sí. Como no quieres salir con casados, pues entonces yo ya no tengo oportunidad contigo.

Ya te pedí que no juegues así conmigo, Tsubasa.

¿Y quién dice que estoy jugando?

Tsubasa y yo nos miramos a los ojos. Y fue cuando supe que en realidad estaba hablando en serio...

Sabes.- continuó Tsubasa, después de un largo silencio.- A pesar de todo, yo amo mucho a Sanae y la perdoné por su traición. He tenido un matrimonio feliz y estable pero...

¿Pero?.- no sabía con qué cosa iba a salir Tsubasa esta vez.

Pero de vez en cuando llega a mi vida alguna chica que me mueve el tapete y entonces no sé que hacer...

Tsubasa me miró de reojo. Yo fingí no entender de qué me estaba hablando.

_Tsubasa._

Tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo a Lily. Este sentimiento crecía cada vez más y ya no hallaba yo cómo sacármelo. Tal vez, si le confesaba a Lily lo que sentía, mis sentimientos se controlarían un poco...

La cosa sería cómo decírselo. Todos los días estábamos rodeados por gente que sabía que yo estaba casado. Era muy difícil platicar con Lily a solas sin que los demás comenzaran a sospechar. Pero de alguna o de otra manera buscaría mi oportunidad.

Y sin buscarla tanto, esa oportunidad llegó.

Una mañana, nos enviaron a todos los jugadores al chequeo médico anual. El destino quiso que Lily fuera la pasante de medicina que me revisara a mí. Confieso que me dio algo de pena que ella me viera sin camiseta y con short, pero algo me dice que ella se sintió igual de cohibida que yo...

Como sea, Lily y yo nos quedamos en uno de los cubículos de la enfermería, con la única compañía de Rosalba, una de las enfermeras. Desde el inicio, Rosalba sospechó que algo me traía entre manos, porque a cada momento buscaba pretextos para dejarnos solos...

En una de esas veces que Rosalba salió (me pareció que en esa ocasión fue en busca de abatelenguas), comencé a bromear a Lily, como se me había hecho costumbre los últimos días. Ya tantas veces le había hecho el comentario de que, por ser casado, no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella que Lily ya no se avergonzaba por eso. Incluso, Lily me replicaba que ella no aceptaba salir conmigo porque sabía que al final yo me arrepentiría. Pero en esa ocasión, no iba a arrepentirme...

Bueno, ¿y qué harías tú estando en mi lugar?.- le contesté esa vez, sentándome en la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio.

¿Hacer qué cosa en caso de qué?.- Lily pareció no entenderme.

¿Qué harías en el caso de que estuvieras casada y conocieras a otro hombre que te gustara muchísimo?

¡Ah!.- la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.- La verdad... No sabría qué hacer, quizás tendría que estar en esa situación para tomar alguna decisión...

No, de verdad, quiero que me digas.- insistí.- Tú te burlas diciendo que no aceptas salir conmigo porque luego yo me arrepentiría. Pero, ¿qué esperas que haga, cuando sé que en mi casa me esperan mi esposa y mis dos hijos?

Tsubasa, no tenemos que hablar de esto... .- murmuró Lily, débilmente, clavando sus pupilas negras en la nota médica que tenía en la mano.

Sí, yo creo que sí hay que hablar de esto.- insistí.- Porque es estar haciéndome el tonto. Mejor dicho, es estarte haciendo tonta a ti... Porque no se trata de que no quiera, sino de que no puedo...

Se hizo un silencio profundo. Estaba seguro de que Lily había entendido la indirecta.

Uhm, creo que ya la regué.- murmuré.- No debí de haber dicho eso...

Vamos, Tsubasa.- replicó Lily.- Si bien que sabíamos de qué estábamos hablando...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por algunos minutos.

¿Sabes? Había algo que te quería preguntar la otra vez, cuando me contaste que tu esposa te engañó con Wakabayashi.- ella me miró con cierta duda.

¿Qué cosa? Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- la animé.

Dijiste que de vez en cuando había chicas que te movían el tapete. ¿Qué haces cuando te pasa algo así?

Pues aguantarme. ¿Qué otra cosa?.- murmuré, resignado.- ¿O tú qué piensas?

No lo sé. Eso es decisión tuya...

En ese momento, Lily se levantó y trató de irse. Yo la tomé por el brazo.

Espera, que aun no termino.- la detuve.- He tratado de adivinar qué es lo que puedo hacer con este sentimiento pero no consigo obtener respuesta. Estoy contra la espada y la pared, porque no es que no quiera, sino que no puedo... Estoy muy confundido...

Pues... Debes saber que... .- Lily puso su mano libre sobre mi brazo.- Tú no eres el único... Yo también estoy muy confundida...

Ahí estaba. Su mirada me lo decía todo...

_Genzo._

Las cosas no me estaban saliendo como lo esperaba... Empeoraban cada día más...

Una tarde, Lily me vio descansando a las orillas de la cancha. Por la manera en cómo se acercó a mí, me di cuenta de que ella tenía algo importante que decirme...

Hola, Wakabayashi.- saludó, débilmente.- ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien, gracias.- sonreí.- ¿Pero cuando vas a dejar de decirme Wakabayashi?

Cuando dejes de apellidarte así.- bromeó ella. Noté que ya no le era yo tan desagradable.

Me refiero a que por qué no me llamas simplemente Genzo.- reí.- No tienes por qué ser tan formal conmigo...

Es que normalmente suelo tratar a las personas por su apellido hasta que ellas me permiten llamarlas por su nombre de pila...

Pues ya te doy permiso. Llámame Genzo.

Muy bien... .- Lily esbozó una sonrisa bellísima.- Genzo.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Sentí que había obtenido un pequeño triunfo. ¡Ja! Esa sensación de triunfo no me duraría mucho...

Tengo algo que confesar.- murmuró Lily.- Necesito decírselo a alguien o voy a estallar...

Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- dije, con firmeza.- No le he contado a nadie sobre... Bueno, tú sabes. ¿Es sobre eso mismo?

Sí.- susurró ella.- Y la cosa va peor... Hace unas cuantas horas Tsubasa me confesó que siente algo más por mi que una simple amistad...

¿Cómo?.- grité, sorprendido.

Sí. Bueno, me lo dio a entender.- Lily suspiró.- Me dijo algo así de que no se trata de que él no quiera estar conmigo sino que no puede porque está casado... Me dijo que está muy confundido... Y yo me siento igual...

Otra vez sentí en mi interior cómo crecía esa maldita sensación de derrota...

**Notas:**

Había olvidado agradecerle a Soujiro Shioda por permitirme incluirlo en este fic y por las ideas que me dio

Saki, iba a hacer que tuvieras dos gatos, Misaki y Ta-kun, pero olvidé cómo es físicamente Misaki por eso no la incluí, sorry P

Eso de "ver qué gorda puede echarse al comal" significa que un hombre nomás anda viendo a ver qué chica cae en sus redes. Frase dicha por mi ángel negro...

Yelitza, Tsubasa NO ESTÁ USANDO A LILY. Ésta es una historia de la vida real, las cosas están ocurriendo más o menos como las estoy contando.


	12. DOCE

**Doce.**

_Genzo._

Es curioso, siempre me había burlado de aquellos que decían que una mujer les había roto el corazón. Siempre pensé que no habría necesidad de sentirse triste por una chica, pensaba que si se esforzaba uno lo suficiente la muchacha deseada caería a los pies de uno.

Como bien dicen por ahí, más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo...

Traté de hacer que no se notara mi desilusión. Al mal tiempo buena cara, y pues me mantuve tranquilo, como siempre, aunque por dentro me sintiera un tanto cuanto destrozado.

¿Y tú que le contestaste a Tsubasa?.- pregunté, una vez que Lily terminó de contarme su relato.

Pues le di a entender que yo me sentía igual que él.- murmuró ella, sin mirarme a la cara.

¿Se lo dijiste directamente o se lo diste a entender?

Se lo di a entender... La verdad, tan aturdida estaba que ni siquiera estoy segura de haber respondido algo coherente...

Ya veo... ¿Quieres que te de una opinión sincera?

Sí.

Opino que deberías de decirle a Tsubasa lo que tú sientes, no nada más dárselo a entender.

¿Tú crees?.- Lily me miró, escéptica.

Sí. Después de todo él te confesó lo que está sintiendo y creo que es justo que él sepa lo que tú sientes...

No sé si la desilusión me impidió razonar bien las cosas o qué. Pero les aseguro que en ese momento mi consejo me pareció buena idea. Lily asintió suavemente con la cabeza y después sonrió.

Mil gracias.- dijo.- Realmente me sirvió contarle a alguien sobre esto... Solo espero que cumplas tu promesa y que no se lo cuentes a nadie...

Puedes estar segura de eso. Jamás le contaré a ninguna persona lo que acabas de decirme.- respondí.

Muy bien.- Lily se incorporó.- Tengo que irme, nos vemos después.

Yo la despedí tocando ligeramente la visera de mi gorra. Lily caminó unos cuantos pasos y después detuvo su marcha para voltear a verme.

¿Sabes? No sé por qué, pero me siento muy bien al charlar contigo.

Y sonrió. Bueno, no era el fin del mundo. Al menos había conseguido que Lily comenzara a confiar en mí. Me costaría mucho trabajo pero al final lograría que ella llegara a amarme. De eso pueden estar seguros.

_Lily._

¿Será una crueldad? ¿Habré sido una desgraciada por haberle contado a Genzo lo que me había confesado Tsubasa? Por ahí se rumoraba que Genzo tenía intenciones serias conmigo pero el propio Tsubasa me había dicho que me cuidara de él. Quizás en realidad solo quería ver si yo caía como las demás... Bueno, pues no le resultaría. Es cierto que Genzo comenzaba a agradarme pero hasta ahí. Seguía pensando que era un hombre muy atractivo y ya comenzaba a darme cuenta de que en realidad no era tan petulante como yo creía pero aun así estaba lejos de sentir algo más por él que simpatía... Sobre todo sabiendo que yo le gustaba a Tsubasa...

Ni siquiera me puse a pensar en la esposa. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en que ella lo tenía a su lado todas las noches y todos los días. Nada de eso pasó por mi mente, únicamente pensaba en las palabras que él me había dicho hacía apenas unas horas...

Y también pensaba en el consejo de Genzo. Me parecía que él tenía razón, Tsubasa debía saber lo que yo sentía... Tal vez me animaría a decírselo... Tal vez... Soy una mujer muy tímida, no estaba segura de poder confesarle a un hombre mis sentimientos... Sobre todo porque se trataba de un hombre casado...

Le conté a Azumi lo que había pasado. Taro andaba en quién sabe donde, así que no pude contarle a él la impactante noticia. Azumi me miró con ojos como platos y con la boca abierta.

¡No manches! ¿En serio?.- gritó. Yo me reí para mis adentros, ya se le estaban pegando mis expresiones.

Sí, aunque no lo creas.- contesté, sonriendo levemente.

¿Y tú que le dijiste?

Pues balbuceé alguna estupidez, seguramente. Estaba tan sorprendida que no supe ni qué le dije...

Ya veo. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Seguir el consejo de Genzo. Decirle a Tsubasa lo que siento, con todas sus palabras.

¿Desde cuando sigues los consejos del que consideras el hombre más petulante del mundo?

Desde que me di cuenta de que no es tan desgraciado como yo creía...

Aun no puedo creer que se lo hayas contado primero a él...

Fue el primero al que vi...

Sí, pero... .- Azumi titubeó y después se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, no importa, no me hagas caso.

Era ya viernes por la noche. Yo no trabajaría ni sábado ni domingo, así que tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para decirle a Tsubasa lo que sentía por él...

_Taro._

Definitivamente, Aranza estaba loca. Miren que decirme que Mutsumi quería conmigo... La muchachita me había dejado parado como un verdadero idiota, con la palabra en la boca. Ahora, yo estaba más que convencido de que ella me odiaba...

Como era de esperarse, Azumi y Lily se rieron a carcajadas cuando les conté lo que pasó. Par de desgraciadas, bien las hubiera podido arrojar a un pozo... Como sea, yo estaba decidido a no volver a escuchar a Aranza, la mandaría a freír espárragos la próxima vez que ella intentara engatusarme para que me acercara a Mutsumi...

Doctor Misaki.- Aranza se dirigió a mí un viernes por la mañana.- ¿Cómo está?

Sintiéndome un idiota.- murmuré, algo enojado.- ¿Por qué me dijo que Mutsumi estaba interesada en mí si no era cierto?

¡Ah! Se refiere a la otra vez que ella lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, ¿cierto?

O sea que ya lo sabe... ¡Qué rápido se corren los chismes!

Ella misma me lo dijo.- Aranza soltó una risilla.- Y me pidió que me disculpara con usted por parte de ella, está muy avergonzada.

¿Y si está tan avergonzada por qué no viene ella misma a decírmelo?

¿Qué aun no lo entiende, doctor?.- Aranza elevó sus ojos al cielo.- Mutsumi es una chica extremadamente tímida. Le cuesta muchísimo trabajo relacionarse con la gente y más con los chicos que le atraen. Como usted, doctor Misaki...

Ahhh, no.- protesté.- No volveré a caer en la misma trampa. Ya no voy a creer que Mutsumi está interesada en mí, me diga lo que me diga...

¡Pero si es la verdad!.- protestó Aranza.- Entienda que ella es tan tímida que no puede ni siquiera decirle "hola" de tanto que le gusta... Sé que se portó de una manera muy descortés, pero no la juzgue mal. Solo dele algo de tiempo... Solo no deje de insistir, estoy segura de que Mutsumi es la chica ideal para usted...

No respondí. A decir verdad, las insistentes palabras de Aranza habían logrado hacer que la imagen de Mutsumi entrara muy profundo en mi corazón...

Vamos, doctor.- insistía Aranza.- No se de por vencido. Siga intentando, estoy segura de que en algún momento logrará derribar esa barrera de timidez que se interpone entre usted y Mutsumi.

Pero es que ni siquiera he hablado con ella ni una sola vez.- protesté.- Ni siquiera nos hemos mirado a los ojos. No ha habido nada que me haga pensar que ella en realidad está interesada en mí.

Pero tiene mi palabra de que así es.- replicó Aranza.- Créame, yo nunca jugaría con usted.

Iba a responder pero un ruido me contuvo. A través del reflejo de la ventana me di cuenta de que Mutsumi había estado escuchando gran parte de la conversación a través de la puerta semiabierta. Sonreí. Quizás no estaría mal el volver a intentarlo...

Por cierto que, justo en esos momentos, mi mejor amigo, o sea, Tsubasa, le estaba confesando a mi mejor amiga, o sea, Lily, que estaba enamorado de ella. Y miren que yo tardé muchísimo tiempo en enterarme sobre esto. Por cuestiones de la vida me encargaron un proyecto que me hizo no ver ni a Lily ni a Tsubasa por varios días y cuando por fin me enteré de la situación, ya era tarde para tratar de corregir las cosas. Eso siempre me remordió la conciencia, si me hubiese enterado a tiempo de lo que Tsubasa y Lily planeaban hubiera podido convencerlos a ambos de que no lo hicieran y quizás se habrían evitado muchas tragedias...

_Saki._

Soujiro y yo cada vez nos llevábamos mejor. Él había adquirido la costumbre de acompañarme cada vez que yo iba al comedor y a mí me agradaba que él me hiciera compañía. Al principio, cumplimos lo que dijimos y nuestras charlas se trataban única y exclusivamente de las maneras en como podríamos hacerle la vida imposible a Gustavo. Pero poco a poco nuestros temas de conversación se desviaban por otros rumbos...

Sinceramente, a mí comenzaba a gustarme muchísimo Soujiro. Era un hombre algo serio pero muy amable. Era caballeroso y gentil, aunque algo existencialista y con alguna que otra idea dark... Era alguien diferente. Alguien que cada día ocupaba más espacio en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos...

Una tarde Soujiro fue a buscarme para llevarme algunos postres que había preparado y nos quedamos charlando por varias horas. Pronto, oscuros nubarrones comenzaron a invadir el antes claro cielo de Barcelona.

Parece que va a llover.- comentó Soujiro.- Quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos.

Sí, me parece buena idea.- dije yo.

Pero ni bien acababa de decir esto cuando del cielo comenzaron a caer unos gruesos goterones de lluvia. Soujiro y yo corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos a buscar refugio. Sin embargo, yo me sentía algo débil, quizás debido a que no había comido bien o a que había estado trabajando todo el día bajo el sol. Cuando estuvimos bajo resguardo, el mundo comenzó a girar a mi alrededor...

¿Te sientes bien?.- me preguntó Soujiro, algo preocupado.- Te noto muy pálida.

Creo que... Creo que me voy a...

Pero ni chance tuve de terminar la frase. La oscuridad se cernió sobre mí...

Cuando desperté, estaba recostada sobre una banca. Tenía bajo mi cabeza mi chaqueta y la chaqueta de Soujiro me cubría los brazos y el pecho. El propio Soujiro estaba a pocos metros de mí, mirándome con preocupación y abanicándome con una hoja de papel.

¿Estás bien, Saki?.- preguntó en voz baja, llamándome por mi nombre de pila.

¿Qué sucedió?.- inquirí, aun ago débil.

Te desmayaste... Tremendo susto que me pegaste...

Lo siento, es que de repente comencé a sentirme muy mal...

Intenté incorporarme pero Soujiro no me lo permitió. Suavemente hizo que volviera a acostarme sobre la banca.

Tranquila, ya pasó, pero no debes agitarte ahora.- murmuró.- Tranquila, que yo te cuidaré...

Lo miré con gratitud. Y también con otro sentimiento al cual no me atrevía a ponerle nombre...

_Sanae._

Ese fin de semana Tsubasa estuvo mucho más extraño que en los días anteriores. Se mostraba extremadamente eufórico por momentos y por momentos parecía que la melancolía lo invadía... Yo no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasándole, nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera...

Y es que el Tsubasa que estaba frente a mí era un hombre distinto del que yo había conocido y con el cual me había casado... Algo, o alguien, lo había cambiado...

Ya después me enteré que fue en ese fin de semana cuando Tsubasa le confesó a Lily que estaba enamorándose de ella.

No hay otra cosa que me haga sufrir más que la incertidumbre. La duda de no saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de mi esposo estaba carcomiéndome las entrañas. Antes, bien sabía yo que solo había espacio en la mente de Tsubasa para el fútbol y para nuestros hijos, y para mí, por supuesto. Ahora, yo presentía que también había lugar para otra persona... Otra mujer...

Lily. Muchas veces la había visto en el campamento del Barcelona. Se notaba a leguas que era una chica extrovertida y alegre, del tipo que siempre están cantando mientras trabajan o que parlotean sin parar. Pero también se notaba que le ponía mucha entrega y esfuerzo a su trabajo. No sé, quizás en otras circunstancias nos hubiésemos podido hacer muy buenas amigas.

Pero el destino quiso que nos enfrentáramos. Y por el mismo hombre.

Tsubasa.

**Notas:**

Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, en especial a Samael, Yelitza, Alisse, Tutanilla, Sylvia y Chris que han seguido fielmente este fic


	13. TRECE

**Trece.**

_Lily._

El fin de semana vino y se fue más rápido de lo que yo creí. Aun dudaba de si debería decirle a Tsubasa o no lo que sentía...

El lunes, Tsubasa fue con Rosalba a que le sacara una muestra de sangre. Mientras él estuvo ahí, los dos fingimos demencia y nos comportamos como si nada hubiese pasado. Rosalba nos miraba con sospecha, solo sonreía cada vez que ninguno de los dos fingía no prestarle atención...

Doctorcita, ¿cuándo va a regresar a México?.- preguntó Rosalba, de repente.

Uh, no lo sé.- repuse.- Quizás en un par de meses, cuando tenga vacaciones.

Lo bueno es que aun falta mucho.- comentó Tsubasa. Rosalba sonrió al escucharlo.

¿Y en qué ciudad vive usted, específicamente?.- volvió a preguntar Rosalba.

En Celaya, capital mundial de la cajeta (ojo, sé que en otros países "cajeta" tiene otro significado, pero aquí en México es un dulce de leche muy famoso).

Ahhh, eso explica por qué es usted tan dulce.- bromeó la enfermera.

Claro, tan dulce que a veces empalaga.- bromeó Tsubasa.

Mira qué chistoso.- protesté.

¡Era solo una broma!.- Tsubasa se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sacó la lengua.

Yo sonreí. ¡Se veía tan lindo haciendo eso! Rosalba salió, pretextando que iba a entregar las muestras de laboratorio.

¿Sabes, Tsubasa?.- hablé inspirada por la ausencia de Rosalba.- Me parece que la charla que tuvimos el viernes quedó inconclusa...

¿Qué quieres decir?.- Tsubasa se puso muy serio.

Pues que... Es que creo que tú dijiste lo que sentías ese día pero yo no te dije cuál era mi opinión al respecto... No te dije lo que yo sentía...

Ajá...

Y me parece que deberíamos de terminar esa conversación, creo que debo de decirte lo que yo siento...

Tienes razón.- aceptó Tsubasa.- Vamos ahora mismo.

¿Qué cosa¡.- grité, sorprendida.- No, ahorita no, quizás después...

Ahora. Y no me digas que no tienes tiempo porque yo sé que sí lo tienes.

Tsubasa se puso la chamarra de su traje deportivo, me tomó del brazo y me hizo ir con él, justo cuando Rosalba regresaba.

No nos tardamos.- le dijo Tsubasa. La enfermera asintió.

¿Qué cosa? ¡Noooo! ¡Yo decía que quizás podíamos hablar en un futuro, dentro de tres años, por ejemplo, no en este preciso instante!.- protesté, al tiempo que Tsubasa me llevaba por el brazo a través de todo el campamento.

¿Y por qué no ahora?.- rebatía Tsubasa.- En caliente ni se siente...

Tsubasa me llevó a un sitio algo apartado del campamento. En realidad, era difícil el poder estar a solas en un sitio como ése, pero bueno...

Bueno, pues no sé como empezar... .- murmuré, cuando estuvimos solos.

Pues por el principio... .- me alentó Tsubasa.

Es que... Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste el viernes...

¿Te la pasaste todo el fin de semana pensando en eso?.- inquirió Tsubasa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Yo no dije eso...

Pero yo sí...

Bueno, como sea.- traté de no perturbarme.- Creo que yo no te respondí lo que sentía cuando tú me dijiste que... Bueno, cuando me diste a entender que... Te gusto...

Claro que me gustas.- al fin Tsubasa lo dijo con todas sus palabras.- Porque... Bueno... .- Tsubasa bajó tanto la voz que apenas y lo pude oír.- Como dijo Rosalba, eres muy dulce y muy tierna...

¡Ja!.- bufé, algo escéptica.

Es la verdad, solo que no lo notas. O quizás yo soy muy sensible... El caso es que... Bueno, no te voy a decir todo ese rollo de que me gusta tu manera de ser aunque sea la verdad. Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otro momento...

Nos conocimos cuando debimos de conocernos, Tsubasa.- lo interrumpí.- Antes o después no habría sido igual...

Sí, tal vez... .- Tsubasa me miró a los ojos.- Pero ojalá fuera soltero para poder conocerte mejor... De otra manera a como te estoy conociendo ahora... Si no fuera casado, me gustaría muchísimo el poder salir contigo...

Bueno... .- sonreí levemente.- Ahora es mi turno. La verdad es que... Tú me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi. Pero entonces supe que eras casado y entonces quise pintar mi raya. Pero me fue imposible, te fui conociendo y más me fuiste gustando, pero yo siempre creí que el sentimiento no era mutuo...

Claro que lo es.- intervino Tsubasa, rápidamente.- Yo siempre creí que tú eras la que no estaba interesada... Pero quiero que sepas que yo soy feliz con mi esposa y no quiero dejar la vida que tengo con ella.

Y yo quiero que tú sepas que no pretendo destruir tu hogar. Lo último que quiero es interponerme entre tu mujer y tú... De verdad... ¿Qué cosas, no?.- musité.- Los dos queremos, pero no podemos...

Así es. Y el corazón me duele por no poder hacer nada más, por saber que en mi casa me esperan mi esposa y mis hijos...

Pero aun así me siento mejor.- dije.- La verdad es que no hay otra cosa que me desespere más que la incertidumbre de no saber. Solo quería saber si tú sentías lo mismo que yo...

Y así es.- respondió Tsubasa.- La sensación es mutua y yo también me siento mejor por haber hablado contigo de eso...

Bien. ¿Entonces quedamos como amigos?

Por supuesto. Los mejores amigos.

Ambos nos sonreímos. Tsubasa decidió acompañarme de regreso a la enfermería.

¿Sabes? Me da gusto haber aclarado esto contigo.- me dijo, una vez que estuvimos ahí.- Pero en el fondo me da un vuelco el corazón por no poder hacer nada más...

Sí. Yo también me siento igual.- contesté.

Tsubasa hizo un saludo militar y se marchó. Vaya cosas...

_Genzo._

Uhm. Acababa de recibir una notificación del entrenador del Bayern, en la cual me decía que ya llevaba yo mucho tiempo de vacaciones en Barcelona... ¡Ja! ¿Cuatro meses se le hacen mucho tiempo? En fin, ya vería yo la manera de alargar mi estancia en España sin provocarle una úlcera estomacal a mi entrenador...

Al finalizar las actividades de la mañana, fui a buscar a Lily a su cubículo. Me la encontré cantando al tiempo que trabajaba activamente. La chica danzaba dando volteretas, al tiempo que cantaba a todo pulmón, creyendo que nadie la veía.

¡Y daría! ¡Tantas cosas daría! ¡Solo por que este mundo no girara tan deprisa!.- cantaba Lily.- ¡Y ya ves! ¡No me quedan tantas cosas por perder!

Durante una vuelta, me vio y se detuvo abruptamente. Inmediatamente se puso colorada a más no poder y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas parado ahí?.- gimió.

El tiempo suficiente como para saber que te ves encantadora bailando y cantando.- sonreí.

¡Qué pena!

¿Desde cuando eres tan tímida?

Desde que me descubriste bailando a mitad de la enfermería.

Créeme, en verdad cantas muy bien.- aseguré.- Que no te dé vergüenza...

Gracias.- ella se descubrió el rostro y sonrió con timidez.- ¿A qué debo el gusto de tu visita?

¡Ja! ¿Alguna vez se imaginaron que Lily me recibiría con esas palabras? Para que vean que cuando quiero algo, no me doy por vencido hasta que lo consigo.

Vine a saludarte y a averiguar qué había pasado con... Tsubasa... .- respondí.

¡Ah! Pues seguí tu consejo.- anunció Lily, en voz baja.

¿En serio?

Sí. Volví a hablar con él y ya le confesé lo que sentía... Y el me remarcó sus sentimientos... ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Él cree que soy dulce y tierna!

Por supuesto que lo creo, porque es la verdad... .- intenté que no me atacaran los celos.- ¿Y qué decidieron hacer, ahora que ya ambos saben lo que sienten?

Pues nada, solo seremos amigos.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres llegar más lejos?

La pregunta sería si él quiere llegar más lejos.- me corrigió Lily.- Pero pues Tsubasa ya me dijo que él no quiere dejar a su esposa y yo ya le dije que lo último que quiero es destruir un hogar.

Sinceramente, espero que eso no pase. No me gustaría verte involucrada en algo así...

Ni a mí tampoco me gustaría. Sin embargo...

¿Qué cosa?

Creo que ahora que sabemos lo que sentimos las cosas no se detendrán aquí.- murmuró ella.- Creo que ahora las cosas irán mucho más lejos...

No tiene por qué ser así.- rebatí.- Eso depende de ti. Tsubasa va a llegar hasta donde tú se lo permitas.

Claro...

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Alana entró por ella. ¿Qué quién es Alana? Una antigua conocida que siempre se autonombró como mi novia aunque no fuera cierto... No sé qué rayos andaba haciendo en Barcelona...

Hola, Genzo querido.- saludó.- Hasta que por fin te encuentro...

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Alana?.- pregunté, algo sorprendido.

Pues me cansé de esperarte a que volvieras a Munich. Y pensé que si Mahoma no va a la montaña, pues la montaña tendrá que ir a Mahoma...

Alana miró con desdén a Lily. Ésta le correspondió con una mirada de aburrimiento.

Ella es Lily Del Valle, médico pasante del Barcelona.- anuncié.- Lily, ella es Alana, una amiga.

En realidad soy su novia pero Genzo nunca lo dice.- dijo Alana, sonriendo con cizaña.

Porque en realidad tú no eres mi novia.- protesté.- Solo eres mi amiga.

Mucho gusto.- Lily trató de contener la risa. Alana la miró con odio.

Bien. ¿Nos vamos ya? Me gustaría que me mostraras la ciudad de Barcelona.

La verdad es que estoy ocupado.- repliqué.- Tendrás que conocer Barcelona tú solo.

¿Qué acaso quieres hacerte un chequeo médico o qué?.- Alana habló en alemán para que Lily no entendiera.- Mira que no sabía que te gustaran las de ese tipo...

¿Cuál tipo?.- protesté, molesto.

Pues de las que les gusta meterse con casados... .- Alana sonrió con cizaña.

La miré apretando los puños. Así era Alana, cizañosa y convenenciera a más no poder. Yo sabía que nos había estado espiando y que había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras que habíamos dicho Lily y yo. Eso era peligroso...

Ni se te ocurra decir algo de lo que acabas de escuchar o te arrepentirás.- la amenacé, en alemán.

Tranquilo, mientras ella se porte bien y tú te portes bien no tengo por qué abrir mi boca.- Alana me guiñó un ojo.- Fue un gusto conocerte, querida.- Se dirigió después a Lily, ya en español.

Igualmente.- murmuró Lily, algo distraída.

Espero que pronto encuentres tiempo para que me lleves a pasear por Barcelona.- me dijo Alana.- Nos veremos, querido Genzo.

Alana salió de la enfermería. Yo apreté los puños sintiendo cómo la rabia corría por mis venas. Alana ya me la había hecho en otras ocasiones, me había chantajeado para que yo cumpliera todos sus caprichos. Pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya, no aceptaría sus exigencias aunque me amenazara con contar el secreto de Lily. Ya encontraría la manera de mantenerla callada.

Linda novia.- se burló Lily.- Bastante educada.

Ella no es mi novia.- repliqué, enojado.- Nunca andaría con ella.

Uh, me habían dicho que tú eras un Don Juan, pensé que ninguna chica se te iría viva...

Me imagino quién te dijo eso... Pero debes saber que no me meto con cualquiera solo porque sí. Aunque no me lo creas, solo he salido con las chicas que realmente me han gustado...

O sea que sí te gustaba la esposa de Tsubasa.- dijo Lily de pronto.

La miré con sorpresa. Ella me correspondió con la misma mirada y después se tapó la boca.

Lo siento, no quise decir... .- comenzó a decir Lily, pero no la dejé terminar.

Y también me imagino quién te contó lo mío con Sanae.- la interrumpí.- Pero no te preocupes, no importa. Después de todo, quizás sea cierto todo lo que Tsubasa te dijo al respecto.

Lily me miró con compasión y, quizás, cierta empatía. Ahora era ella la que estaba por ponerse en mi lugar...

Ojalá pudiera evitarlo.

_Saki._

Soujiro. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Porque me gustaba, para qué negarlo. Sin embargo, no sabía si él sentía lo mismo...

Un día me lo encontré por uno de los pasillos. Él sonrió al verme y me tomó por un brazo.

¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!.- me dijo.- Necesito hablar contigo.

¿Sobre qué cosa?.- pregunté.

Bien que sabes de qué necesitamos hablar.- Soujiro me lanzó una mirada muy especial. Yo me puse muy roja.

Ahhh...

Soujiro me llevó hasta un sitio más o menos apartado (aunque como bien dijo Lily, encontrar un lugar apartado en el campamento es cosa menos que imposible). Ambos nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.- comenzó él.- Algo que he querido decir pero que no me atrevo...

Yo simplemente lo miré, esperando a que me dijera lo que tanto deseaba oír...

**Notas:**

_Daría_, interpretada por la Quinta Estación.


	14. CATORCE

**Catorce.**

_Sanae._

Y Tsubasa volvió a ser el de siempre. Despreocupado, alegre, siempre pensando en el sóccer... Pero tenía _esa mirada..._

Una mirada que nunca le había visto.

Si no fuera porque estaba casado conmigo hubiera jurado que... Pero para qué hablar de eso, a esas alturas ya estaba casi segura de que había otra mujer de por medio. Y la verdad es que nunca me atreví a preguntarle a Tsubasa a quemarropa si eso era cierto. Simplemente me quedaba esperando con un nudo en el corazón a que él no llegara a la casa con esa mirada, con esa sonrisa... Yo sabía que cada vez que Tsubasa llegaba así era porque por la mañana había estado con Lily...

Y los rumores se comenzaron a correr. Cada vez que yo iba al campamento sentía cómo la gente me señalaba y hablaba a mis espaldas, pero cada vez que intentaba confrontarlas las personas daban media vuelta y se alejaban. Pero había alguien que no se alejaría, sabía que aun quedaban dos personas en el campamento que me responderían con sinceridad si les preguntaba directamente qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con mi esposo.

Una de ellas era Misaki. Taro siempre había sido muy buen amigo de mi esposo, pero también era mi amigo. Incluso, cuando Genzo y yo le fuimos infieles a Tsubasa, fue Misaki el que puso orden en el caos. Desgraciadamente, Taro andaba perdido en quién sabe donde.

La otra persona era Wakabayashi. A pesar de que seguíamos siendo buenos amigos, ya rara vez me acercaba a preguntarle algo, a menos que él se cruzara específicamente en mi camino, de lo contrario prefería evitarlo por las razones obvias. No es que siguiera sintiendo atracción por Genzo sino que más bien me sentía mal por Tsubasa... En fin... En vista de que Taro no dejaba ver ni sus luces, opté por acercarme a Genzo. Tan desesperada estaba por saber la verdad que bien hubiera podido ir a hablar con Lily directamente...

Pero para mi gran desgracia, Genzo tenía la misma mirada que tenía Tsubasa... Evidentemente, también Lily Del Valle estaba obrando su magia en él. ¿Por qué rayos no se va con Genzo y deja a Tsubasa en paz? No sé que le pasaba a esa muchacha loca por su mentecita retorcida...

Hola, Genzo.- saludé a mi amigo, una de las tantas veces que fui al campamento.- ¿Estás ocupado?

No realmente.- respondió Genzo, al tiempo que dejaba a un lado la carta que tenía en las manos.- Solo estaba leyendo la carta que me envió mi entrenador en la cual me pide que regrese a Alemania cuanto antes...

¡Ah! Supongo que ha de pensar que ya llevas mucho tiempo en Barcelona...

Y tiene razón, ¿no te parece?.- Genzo sonrió con picardía.- Pero aun tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar aquí...

¿Cómo cuales?

Luego te explico... En fin, ya veré qué pretexto le pongo para que no cancele mi contrato... Me parece que tendré que decir que mi padre ha convocado a una reunión familiar de un mes de duración y que tendré que estar presente, so pena de ser desheredado...

Jajaja. ¿Y desde cuando te interesa el dinero?

Ya ves. Es solo una excusa.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, Anego?

En primera, que dejes de llamarme Anego.- protesté.- Y en segunda, quiero preguntarte algo... Sobre Tsubasa...

Me lo sospechaba. ¿Qué pasa?

¿Sabes si él me está engañando con otra mujer?

No que yo sepa... .- Genzo me miró con sorpresa por unos instantes antes de responderme.- ¿De dónde te sacaste semejante idea?

Pues es que Tsubasa ya no es el mismo... Tiene en los ojos esa mirada extraña... .- susurré, cabizbaja.

¡Ja! Así ha sido Tsubasa siempre.- se burló Genzo.- La verdad es que sí te engaña con otra. Su nombre es "Pelota".

¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso!.- me enojé, y mucho.- ¡Yo sé que hay una mujer de carne y hueso que está sonsacando a Tsubasa!

¿Y te molestaría decirme en quién piensas?.- inquirió Genzo.- Digo, si dices eso con tanta seguridad es porque al menos sospechas de quién se trata.

Sí.- respondí.- Sospecho de Lily Del Valle.

Genzo siempre fue un hombre hermético que rara vez dejaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Si esta declaración le causó sorpresa, duda o incluso culpabilidad, me fue imposible descubrirlo.

Ella es solo su asistente médico y también su amiga.- respondió Genzo, sin titubear.- Me parece que la acusas sin justificación. Además, yo estoy intentando conquistarla.

Eso me parecía evidente.- refunfuñé.- Pero, sin ofender, me parece también que ella apenas y te soporta...

Lo sé... .- en los ojos de Genzo brilló por unos milisegundos un destello de dolor.- Pero no me doy por vencido.

Lo siento.- susurré.- No quise ser tan grosera...

Está bien, no te preocupes. Pero pienso que deberías sacarte esas ideas de la cabeza...

Ya después me dolió enterarme de que Genzo me había mentido. Pero no me sorprendió. Lily Del Valle era una verdadera hechicera y ya había logrado capturarlo en sus redes...

_Genzo._

Me parece que Sanae es muy injusta, no solo conmigo sino también con Lily. Ella no es una mala persona, simplemente fue presa de sus sentimientos... Algo contra lo que algunas veces no se puede luchar. La propia Lily había dicho que lo último que quería era que Tsubasa dejara a Sanae por ella. Si Lily hubiera querido habrían podido pasar muchas cosas entre ella y Tsubasa pero no fue así, de manera que no entiendo por qué Sanae es tan dura al momento de juzgarla... Bueno, quizás debería de entenderla un poco más, después de todo era su marido el directamente involucrado en este lío. No sé qué se sentirá el estar en esa situación pero comprendo que no debe ser nada agradable...

Aunque siento que Sanae sí debió ser un poco más comprensiva conmigo. Sí, ella es mi amiga de años. Sí, le tengo mucho aprecio. Sí, ella puede confiar en mí. Pero yo nunca he sido un traidor. Nunca. No hubiera podido jamás traicionar a Lily y en esto Misaki está de acuerdo conmigo. No importaba qué tan grande se estuviera haciendo el lío, no hubiera servido de nada el ir a decirle a Sanae: "Sí, es Lily Del Valle, ella está enamorada de tu marido, ve y acaba con ella", porque ésa no era la mejor solución. O al menos eso pensamos Misaki y yo. La verdad es que yo pensaba que si lograba que Lily se enamorara de mí entonces ella dejaría a Tsubasa y se acabaría el problema. Y Tsubasa no vendría a hacernos ningún tipo de escándalo.

Lo malo fue que las cosas no sucedieron así. Pequé de ingenuo...

_Taro._

Como que siento que mi narración va a estar fuera de sitio pero en fin...

Ya les había comentado que por razones del destino (jeje, no sé por qué siempre le echamos la culpa al destino de todo) me desaparecí unos cuantos días del campamento. La verdad era que había alguien que no había olvidado que yo antes también era un as del sóccer (cuando Azumi y Lily lean esto no van a dejar de llamarme "Don Modesto"...). Algunos directivos del Paris St. Germain, un famoso equipo de fútbol francés, estaban interesados en mí. Habían visto mis escasas actuaciones en el entrenamiento del Barcelona y habían quedado sorprendidos, por lo que inmediatamente fueron a hablar con mi jefe para que me permitieran ir con ellos a París a conocer las instalaciones Paris St. Germain. Debo decir que mi jefe dudaba mucho de mis habilidades como futbolista por lo que aceptó en dejarme marchar por una semana, aunque mucho tiempo después el entrenador del Barcelona habría de reclamarle esto...

En fin, me marché a París precipitadamente. Apenas y tuve tiempo de llamarle a Lily y pedirle que le dijera a Azumi que faltaría por una semana al trabajo. Lily no se sorprendió del motivo de mi partida, simplemente me deseó buena suerte. Al cortar la comunicación , lamenté el no poder despedirme también de Mutsumi... Pero muy seguramente, si lo hubiese intentado ella me habría cortado la comunicación sin decirme al menos media palabra...

París. Ya había olvidado lo bello que era vivir en esa ciudad... Francia me recibió con los brazos abiertos, parecía que solo estaba esperando mi regreso...

Cuando llegué al campamento del Paris St. Germain, mi sangre de futbolista volvió a correr por mis venas. En cuanto mis pies tocaron el balón, inmediatamente volví a experimentar el maravilloso sentimiento que surgía en mi interior cada vez que jugaba fútbol... Esquivé a todos los jugadores que se encontraban en el campo en ese momento y anoté un gol estupendo. Grité de la felicidad: estaba en mi elemento.

No estaba arrepentido de haber estudiado Medicina (bueno, quizás sí un poquito, pero hasta Lily y Azumi lo están) pero extrañaba con desesperación el jugar fútbol y no me había percatado de ello. El entrenador y los directivos sonrieron: sabían que yo ya había picado el anzuelo...

Después de una mañana agotadora e intensa, me senté a descansar a un lado de la cancha bastante satisfecho. Miraba con cierta melancolía el cielo despejado de París cuando una voz de mujer me sacó de mi ensueño.

Buenas tardes.- dijo la voz.- ¿Es usted Taro Misaki?

Volteé a ver quién me había hablado. Era una muchacha joven, de rasgos latinos, con cabello largo hasta media espalda muy negro y rizado y unos, debo reconocerlo, bellísimos ojos color verde esmeralda. La chica llevaba en la mano una libreta y un bolígrafo que estaba adornado con plumas rosas en la punta.

Sí, yo soy.- sonreí.- ¿Quién es usted?

Soy Esmeralda La Salle.- respondió la chica.- Y soy reportera independiente y me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas, si no le molesta...

¿Reportera? ¿Y por qué quiere entrevistar a un humilde pasante de medicina como yo?

Quiero entrevistar a Taro Misaki, una de las grandes promesas, olvidadas por cierto, del sóccer japonés.- respondió la chica, con firmeza.

¿Cómo sabe usted que juego al sóccer?.- me sorprendí.

Aquí en Francia es usted muy reconocido por su labor en el Mundial Sub-l6 de hace algunos años.- respondió Esmeralda.

¿Y tú recuerdas todo eso? Hace ya tantos años que pensé que muchos lo habían olvidado...

¿Cómo olvidar las hazañas de un genio del sóccer como lo es usted?.- Esmeralda sonrió.- Si toda Francia, y estoy segura que también todo Japón, lamenta que no haya seguido los pasos de sus compatriotas, Tsubasa Ozhora, Genzo Wakabayashi y Kojiro Hyuga.

Vaya. Esta chica sabía mucho sobre el fútbol japonés. Esmeralda La Salle. Ya se encargaría ella (y Lily también) de no permitir que yo olvidara ese nombre...

_Saki._

Bueno, pues mis compañeros no me permitieron contarles antes el desenlace de mi charla con Soujiro. Como los respeto mucho, no los contradigo ni los insulto, a diferencia de Lily y Azumi quienes ya hubieran hecho un escándalo si Misaki-kun y Wakabayashi-kun hubiesen hablado antes que ellas.

Como sea, ya les había contado que Soujiro me había llevado con él hacia un lugar apartado. Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol y yo esperé a que él comenzara a hablar.

Saki.- me dijo.- Tengo algo importante que decirte...

¿Qué pasa?.- traté de no ponerme nerviosa.

Todos estos días... Desde que te conocí... La verdad es que...

¿Sí?

No he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Ahhh...

Me puse algo colorada. No podía evitarlo.

Ya no puedo seguirlo negando.- murmuró Soujiro, mirándome a los ojos.- Tú me gustas mucho, Saki...

Sonreí levemente. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar...

¿Es verdad lo que dices?.- murmuré.- ¿Es cierto eso?

Por supuesto que lo es.- Soujiro sonrió.- Me gustas muchísimo, me encanta tu manera de ser...

La verdad es que... La verdad es que tú también me gustas... .- confesé, en voz baja.- Mi corazón late muy aprisa cuando estás cerca...

Como bien dijo Lily-chan, me oí súper cursi, pero no me importaba. Ahora sabía que Soujiro sentía lo mismo que yo.

Saki, quería preguntarte algo.- murmuró Soujiro.

¿Qué cosa?

Me preguntaba si... Si quisieras ser mi novia...

¿Y ustedes qué creen que respondí? Cuando les platiqué a Lily-chan y Azumi-chan cómo fue que me hice novia de Soujiro, ellas comenzaron a cantar: _Saki y Soujiro, sentados bajo un árbol, besándose..._

Yo me reí al escucharlas. La verdad es que eso era lo que había pasado.

Ese día, al volver a mi departamento, me encontré agazapada debajo de un árbol a una pequeña gatita blanquinegra. Era muy chiquita y temblaba, no sabía si de miedo o de frío.

Pobre chiquita.- murmuré.- Te han abandonado.

La gatita me miró y comenzó a maullar débilmente. No pude resistirme.

Ven conmigo.- la tomé entre mis brazos.- Quizás puedas encontrar un nuevo hogar y yo a una nueva amiga.

El intrépido Ta-kun miró a la gata por unos instantes antes de acogerla como su protegida. Me di cuenta de que él había aceptado a la felina tan rápidamente como yo.

Bueno, pues ya tenemos una nueva compañera.- les sonreí a los gatos.- Ahora solo falta ponerte un nombre, pequeña.

No tuve que pensarlo mucho. El nombre había llegado a mi mente casi en el mismo instante en que tomé la decisión de adoptar a la gatita.

Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, pequeña Misaki.- anuncié.

Misaki-kun jamás comprendió el por qué yo escogí su apellido para el nombre de mi nueva gata. Pero yo sí.

Ése día había sido muy especial para mí. No solo tenía a mi lado al hombre al que quería sino que también me había conseguido una nueva amiga.

**Notas:**

Hoy por la mañana, mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo en la mipera, me llegó la inspiración de crear a Esmeralda La Salle. Me costó un trabajo enorme el encontrar un nombre que me gustara lo suficiente... Obviamente, es un personaje que no existe en la vida real pero que voy a incluir para poder darle un final más o menos decente a esta trágica historia... Jajaja, Esmeralda La Salle rima con Lily Del Valle xD


	15. QUINCE

**Quince.**

_Lily._

Los siguientes días no fueron nada buenos para mí. Pareciera que la vida estaba castigándome por querer meterme con un hombre casado...

Tuve muchos problemas en el hospital en donde nosotros hacíamos guardia dos veces por semana (olvidamos decirles que dos noches de cada semana dos de nosotros nos quedábamos a trabajar de noche en uno de los hospitales de Barcelona). Hubo complicaciones con una paciente a la que yo atendí, la señora tenía un padecimiento muy grave que casi le cuesta la vida pero nuestros esfuerzos desesperados consiguieron salvarla. Sin embargo, la paciente continuaba en estado crítico y no sabíamos lo que iba a pasar con ella. Yo estaba al borde de la histeria y mi jefe me empujó a ella al decirme que yo había tenido la culpa de todo lo que había pasado. No era justo, no había gran cosa que se pudiera hacer y yo no cometí ningún error, pero háganle entender a la gente...

Después de la charla que tuve con mi jefe, huí. No sabía ni por dónde iba, lo único que quería era desaparecer. Y por casualidad choqué con Tsubasa...

¡Ey, cuidado!.- dijo, sonriente.- ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?

Al fin del mundo.- contesté yo, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó él, preocupado.

Nada. Simplemente me voy a largar a la ching... (lo dije con todas sus palabras).

¿Por qué?

Ya no quiero ser médico. Quiero largarme de este maldito lugar...

Ey, tranquila.- Tsubasa me tomó por los hombros.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Le conté lo ocurrido a grandes rasgos. En el proceso, varios médicos y enfermeras ya se habían enterado de lo ocurrido y me decían que yo no había tenido la culpa y que me daban todo su apoyo. Yo estaba muy cerca de traspasar la línea que separa la cordura de la locura...

Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta.- me sugirió Tsubasa.

¿A dónde?

Afuera. Vamos a pasear por la ciudad.

¿Estás loco?.- le grité.- Los dos estamos trabajando, no nos podemos salir.

La verdad es que me hubiese gustado que me hubiera propuesto eso en otra ocasión más agradable...

Bueno, vamos al menos a un lugar menos concurrido... .- replicó Tsubasa.- Al estacionamiento, por ejemplo.

Como sea...

Él me condujo suavemente hasta el estacionamiento semivacío del estadio. No sé por qué rayos nunca se nos había ocurrido ir ahí antes, el lugar es perfecto para poder conversar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones...

Muy bien. Antes que nada, tranquilízate.- pidió Tsubasa.- Era obvio que tu jefe te iba a acusar de lo ocurrido, ese tipo es un verdadero idiota, pero no debes dejarte vencer por eso, debes ser más fuerte que él.

¡Es que no lo entiendes, Tsubasa!.- grité, al borde de la histeria.- ¡Esa mujer puede morir y quizás fue por mi culpa!

Eso no es verdad. Ya escuché todo lo que pasó y me dijeron que lo único que tú hiciste fue ayudarla. Sabes que no había mucho que pudiste haber hecho y sin embargo lo hiciste, actuaste muy rápido y eso la salvó.

¿Y entonces por qué me siento tan miserable?.- sollozé.

Porque eres un ser humano.- respondió él. Vi que las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.- Tienes sentimientos y tu corazón se preocupa por todos y cada uno de tus pacientes...

Me conmovió el hecho de que Tsubasa tuviera deseos de llorar. Fue una muestra clara de que me estaba dando todo su apoyo...

Pero mi jefe... .- rezongué.

Tu jefe es un idiota, como todo el mundo lo sabe.- me interrumpió Tsubasa.- No le hagas caso.

¿Es que no te das cuenta de que él tiene mi futuro en sus manos? A una palabra suya yo podría ser expulsada de la especialidad...

Pero eso no pasará, no lo permitiré.- replicó Tsubasa, muy enojado.- Si eso pasa tu jefe no quedará impune, yo me encargo de eso.

En esos momentos no acabé de comprender que se trataba de una amenaza directa. Quizás si hubiera estado menos histérica la habría tomado más en serio.

_Tsubasa._

Ya. Pobre Lily, dejen que yo continúe por ella, este recuerdo la lastima demasiado...

Me siento tan mal.- murmuró ella, apretándose con fuerza los brazos.- Quisiera que alguien me abrazara y me dijera que todo va a estar bien, aunque sea mentira...

¿Y no puedes imaginar que yo estoy abrazándote?.- murmuré.- ¿Qué yo estoy besándote? Para mí no es necesario hacerlo, en mi mente tú ya estás en mis brazos...

Ella me miró con sus dulces ojos negros llenos de lágrimas y sonrió débilmente.

Ay, Tsubasa.- murmuró.- No sé por qué te esfuerzas tanto por mí si yo nada más estoy de paso en tu vida... Cuando este año termine, me marcharé de Barcelona y nunca más me volverás a ver...

No si puedo evitarlo.- repliqué.- Seguiré en contacto contigo, no dejaré que te vayas de mí.

No. Si yo lo quiero, tú nunca más me volverás a ver...

Se hizo un silencio pesado. Nunca había escuchado hablar a Lily de una manera tan pesimista.

No me hagas caso.- dijo Lily, a manera de disculpa.- Hoy todo lo veo negro, ando muy pesimista...

Ya me di cuenta de eso.- murmuré.- Pero si me permites decirte algo, deberías tratar de ser más fuerte...

¿Tratar de ser más fuerte?.- Lily estalló.- ¿Tienes una idea de lo que es tener en tus manos la vida de una persona? ¿El luchar con desesperación por preservar esa vida y saber que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos esa vida se perderá sin remedio? ¡No tienes ni una idea, Tsubasa! ¡No sabes lo que es tener que vivir en otro país, el no tener el apoyo de tus padres porque toda la atención se va para tu hermana que por cierto es una histérica!

Sé que mi comentario le dolió. Después de todo yo no sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando, podía darme una idea de lo ocurrido pero nada más. Preferí no decirle que yo me había marchado a Brasil de joven, dejando atrás mi país, mis amigos y mi familia. No era el momento más adecuado para ese tipo de comentarios...

Por favor, imagina que estoy abrazándote.- pedí.- Imagina que te transmito con mi abrazo toda la fortaleza que te hace falta...

Es difícil.- murmuró ella.

La verdad es que yo creo que eres una mujer admirable. Estás en una carrera muy difícil pero no te das por vencida. Hay mucha gente que quisiera estar en tu lugar...

¡Ja! Lo dudo mucho.

Es verdad. Eres una mujer inteligente, fuerte, decidida, además de ser tierna y dulce. Tienes muchas cualidades, eres una persona que le pone mucho empeño a todo y que lucha hasta el final por sus objetivos. La vida solo puede depararle un futuro maravilloso a una persona así...

Ella no dijo nada, pero noté que mi comentario le había llegado muy hondo.

¿Por qué crees que me tienes loco?.- proseguí.- Es porque eres una persona muy especial, como hay pocas.

Eso no es cierto... .- murmuró Lily, ya más tranquila.

Claro que lo es. Pienso en ti todos los días. Hay veces que incluso me gustaría poder sacarte de mi cabeza de tanto que ocupas mis pensamientos...

Lily sonrió de esa manera tan dulce que yo tan bien conocía.

Así.- dije.- Sonríe así siempre. Nunca te dejes vencer.

Gracias, Tsubasa... .- susurró ella, con una mirada de gratitud en los ojos.- Bueno, pues creo que ya debemos regresar. Han de estar buscándonos como locos...

Yo creo que sí. Pero que lloren por nosotros al menos por hoy.

Lily y yo regresamos al campamento. No sabía qué pasaría con nosotros después, no quería pensar en que quizás sería verdad eso de que ella solo estaría de paso en mi vida. Pero pasara lo que pasara, yo sabía que si bien ella nunca sería mi enamorada sí sabía que sería mi amiga. Para toda la vida.

_Lily._

Gracias, Tsubasa, por narrar esa parte de la historia por mí. Es mi turno de continuar. Después de que regresamos al campamento, el entrenador del equipo me dio permiso de ir a darme un baño. He de decir que yo había pasado la noche entera en el hospital y que obviamente no había alcanzado ni a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando entraba a la ducha en la mipera, noté que Tsubasa me había visto en mis peores momentos: desvelada, despeinada, con la cara llena de lágrimas y además de todo, mugrosa y apestosa. Pero ni así dejó de decirme que lo volvía loco...

El resto del día fue para mí como una especie de alucinación. Continué con mis actividades diarias con el mismo entusiasmo con el que lo habría hecho un robot. Lo único que quería era largarme a mi casa y llorar un rato. Me hubiera gustado muchísimo el poder hablarle a mis padres y contarles lo que pasaba, pero no quería preocuparlos, suficientes líos tenían ya con mi hermana...

Durante un descanso, Tsubasa se me acercó.

¿Y tu chocolate con almendra?.- me preguntó.

Quiero comentar que todos los días me comía a media mañana un chocolate relleno de almendra porque soy una golosa y me encantan esos dulces. Pero en ese día no tenía ganas de comer nada.

La verdad es que no estoy de ánimos ni para eso.- contesté.

Tsubasa no me dijo nada más, pero más tarde, cuando yo regresé a mi cubículo en la enfermería para arreglar unos papeles, él entró con actitud de un niño que está por cometer una travesura.

¿Se encuentra aquí la señorita Lily?.- preguntó, con su sonrisa pícara.

Aquí estoy.- respondí, sonriendo.- ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor?

Vengo a darte esto.

Tsubasa extendió la mano. Era un chocolate relleno de almendra lo que me ofrecía.

Para que te endulces la vida.- me dijo.

Yo tomé el chocolate y poco me faltó para que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas. Era un gesto que podría parecer insignificante pero que a mis ojos valía más que todo el oro del mundo. Tsubasa sabía que yo adoraba esos dulces y pensó que darme uno podría levantarme el ánimo... No pude evitarlo, corrí hacia él, lo abracé y, siguiendo un impulso, lo besé en la mejilla... Yo sentí como sus labios rozaban torpemente la mía...

¡Qué lindo eres!.- grité, emocionada.- ¡Mil, mil gracias!

Lo solté y salí corriendo como loca de la enfermería, sin mirar para atrás. Mi corazón daba retumbos de alegría aunque poco después me asaltó la vergüenza. ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso había besado a Tsubasa? ¿Eso había pasado? ¡Qué pena!

Mucho tiempo después fui a buscar a Tsubasa para ofrecerle disculpas. Lo encontré sentado muy tranquilo a un lado de la cancha.

Perdón por lo de hace rato.- le dije precipitadamente, sin saludar.- Pero fue algo que no pude evitar... Me nació del corazón...

¡Qué bien!.- Tsubasa sonrió.

De verdad, lo lamento mucho... ¿No estás molesto?

Para nada... Es algo que yo llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer...

Tsubasa y yo nos miramos. Después me di la vuelta e hice el intento de marcharme.

Espera.- me llamó.- Toma.

Y me extendió un papel.

Escribí esto hace rato, para ti. Léelo cuando estés sola, quizás en la mipera... .- y desvió la mirada.

De acuerdo.- sonreí. Me metí el papel en la bolsa y me marché.

Pero no pude controlarme. En cuanto tuve una oportunidad, saqué el papel para ver qué había escrito Tsubasa. Escrito al reverso de una de las hojas membretadas del Barcelona había un poema, del puño y letra de mi querido Rey del Sóccer:

_Me quedaré esperando a que vuelva a amanecer para poder estar así, solo así..._

_Me quedaré aquí, caminando donde siempre, mirando de perfil._

_Esperando que algún día esta vida se acuerde de ti._

_Pero sin hacer preguntas te responderé..._

_Besándote en mi pensamiento, te miraré otra vez._

_Escapándote del mundo... Llorando por las noches..._

_Te acompañaré en cada recuerdo que tú tengas... En cada lluvia que tú veas,_

_Y al amanecer... Me quedaré aquí..._

Me quedé sin palabras. Era lo más lindo que alguien me había escrito en la vida...

**Notas:**

Este poema no tiene nombre. Me lo escribió hace tiempo mi ángel negro...

Ya, ni me lo digan, sé que Tsubasa no sería capaz de escribir ese tipo de poemas pero ya saben... Esto es una historia de la vida real P

Por cierto que pronto se acerca el final... Bueno, quizás todavía falten unos cuatro o cinco capítulos.


	16. DIECISEIS

**Dieciséis. **

_Genzo._

No sé que hubiera pasado si Alana no se hubiera metido en donde no la llamaban. Bueno, en definitiva las cosas no hubieran sido tan desastrosas aunque de todas maneras estábamos destinados al desastre...

Lily vino a contarme lo que le pasó el otro día, con lujo de detalles, desde el incidente con la señora a la que ella atendió hasta el episodio del chocolate relleno de almendra, omitiendo el poema que Tsubasa le dio (de eso no me enteré sino hasta muchos meses después). Prácticamente me platicó hasta el número de pausas que hizo Tsubasa durante la conversación. A mí cada vez me costaba más trabajo fingir que la información no me afectaba en lo más mínimo.

La verdad es que tengo mucho que agradecerle a Tsubasa.- decía Lily, sentada cómodamente en la silla de su cubículo, con los pies apoyados en el escritorio.- No sé que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera estado ahí para apoyarme...

Seguramente habrías encontrado a alguien más que te escuchara.- repliqué, secamente.- Nadie es indispensable.

Sí, quizás... .- Lily murmuró con la vista perdida.- Pero fue Tsubasa el que estuvo ahí y eso tiene su mérito. No cualquiera tolera uno de mis ataques de histeria...

¿Y qué va a pasar con la señora a la que atendiste?.- pregunté, deseoso de desviar el tema.

No lo sé... .- susurró Lily, cabizbaja.- Yo rezo para que se encuentre bien...

Mala táctica. Ahora Lily estaba triste...

¿Y tú jefe?.- estaba dispuesto a probar con todos los temas posibles hasta encontrar uno que fuera neutral.- ¿Qué más te ha dicho? ¿Aun sigue diciendo que fue tu culpa?

No.- Lily sonrió con cierta satisfacción.- Ayer hablé con él y puse las cartas sobre la mesa. Básicamente, lo amenacé con acudir a un nivel superior si él no estaba dispuesto a ayudarme.

¡Ja! Y con eso debe de haber bastado para que inmediatamente cambiara su manera de comportarse, ¿no?

Por supuesto. Después de eso, me dijo con las palabras más amables que yo no tenía la culpa de nada... Menos mal que no tuve que recurrir a la petición de Tsubasa de mandarlo golpear...

¿Qué cosa?.- grité, sorprendido.- ¿Qué Tsubasa te dijo qué?

Pues algo así como que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados si mi jefe me hacía algo, palabras más, palabras menos.- respondió Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Por qué la sorpresa? Lo más seguro es que solo hayan sido palabras...

Lo dudo mucho.- la contradije.- Tsubasa no suele hacer ese tipo de amenazas por lo que cuando las hace es porque van en serio.

Lily no respondió, se quedó cavilando las palabras que acababa de decirle.

¿Entonces debería de preocuparme por eso?.- me preguntó, después de un rato.- ¿Crees que Tsubasa sea capaz de hacerle algo a mi jefe?

Bueno, no creo que vaya a mandarlo matar o a arrojarlo por un barranco pero quizás utilice sus influencias para correrlo del campamento.- contesté.

Vaya... Y mira que yo no me tomé sus palabras en serio... .- Lily volvió a quedarse muy pensativa.

No te preocupes, no creo que lo haga.- intenté tranquilizarla.- Cuando vea que tu jefe ya no te molesta olvidará su amenaza.

Lily se recargó para atrás en su silla y cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Yo jugueteaba con un abatelenguas al tiempo que le lanzaba miradas furtivas. Me estaba costando muchísimo trabajo pero por fin estaba consiguiendo que Lily me aceptara. Unos cuantos meses atrás no habría conseguido ni siquiera la más mínima sonrisa por parte de ella y ahora estábamos platicando como dos viejos amigos. Lástima que sea esta última palabra la que no termina de convencerme: amigos...

_Lily._

Me sorprendió mucho lo que Genzo me acababa de decir. ¿Realmente Tsubasa sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza? Quien sabe, la verdad es que yo no la tomé muy en serio por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos cuando la dijo. Como sea, más tarde hablaría con Tsubasa al respecto y le pediría que no hiciera nada, en el caso de que tuviera planeado hacer algo.

La verdad es que sigo creyendo que fue peor decirle a Tsubasa la verdad acerca de lo que siento.- comenté, después de una larga pausa.

Yo creo que hiciste lo correcto.- replicó Genzo.- No es bueno guardarse lo que llevas dentro...

¡Ja! ¡Mira quién lo dice!.- solté la carcajada.- El rey del hermetismo...

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo me miró con extrañeza.

Pues que eres el rey del misterio y el hermetismo.- contesté, mirándolo con cara de _hello con tu hello_.- Rara vez hablas de ti mismo, siempre ocultas tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Uhm... .- murmuró Genzo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

No mujas como vaca, que bien que sabes que es cierto.- volví a reír.- Nunca sé en qué estás pensando. Creo que por eso me caías muy mal al principio, porque nunca sabía qué era lo que pasaba por tu mente.

O sea que sí te caía mal.- habló él, algo dolido.- Vaya, vaya...

Vamos, si bien que lo sabías.- repliqué.- Normalmente a mí se me nota mucho cuando alguien nomás no me pasa porque no me gusta ser hipócrita.

Sí, la verdad es que sí lo sabía, Tsubasa y Misaki se encargaban de hacérmelo notar.

Jajaja, perdóname. Si te digo esto es porque ya te tengo confianza. Es cierto que me caías muy mal al principio pero ahora me agradas mucho. Veo que en verdad puedo contar contigo y no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir el poder platicarte lo que me pasa.

Genzo no respondió, pero me miró de una manera muy, muy profunda. Sus ojos café oscuro estaban llenos de... No sé como explicarlo. Es esa mirada que tienen los hombres cuando ven a la mujer que les gusta. Me estremecí hasta lo más profundo. Sí, sabía que Genzo intentaba conquistarme pero no creí que... Es que esa mirada me lo decía todo. Solo a otro hombre le había visto una mirada similar y ese hombre era Tsubasa. No, estoy mintiendo, la mirada de Genzo era mucho más intensa...

Qué cosas... .- murmuré, desviando la mirada.- A veces creo que me paso de sincera...

Y eso me gusta mucho de ti.- contestó Genzo.- Que seas tan directa.

Bajé mis pies del escritorio y apoyé mis manos sobre la mesa, haciendo que mis dedos tamborilearan sobre ella. Genzo tomó la oportunidad al vuelo, se acercó y agarró una de mis manos. Yo no hice el intento de soltarme.

Lily.- murmuró él.- Dije que no te iba a presionar pero... ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo te invite a salir y tú me contestaste que quizás en un futuro sería posible?

Sí.- el contacto de su mano me quemaba, quería soltarme pero no podía.

Quizás no tenga derecho a preguntarte pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrás esperando? No es que no esté dispuesto a esperar por ti hasta el fin del mundo pero me cuesta trabajo estar en tu presencia y no poder acercarme hasta el nivel a donde yo quiero...

Genzo me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Yo me puse muy colorada. Él lentamente se fue acercando a mi rostro. Le vi las intenciones en la mirada, el hombre me agradaba pero no sabía si estaría bien el dejar que él me besara... No me sentía bien haciéndolo, a mí me gustaba mucho Tsubasa y no quería usar a Genzo como ruta de escape. Cuando sus labios estuvieron a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de los míos agaché mi cabeza.

Lo siento.- murmuré.- Pero no sé si esté lista...

De acuerdo... .- Genzo suspiró.- No voy a presionarte...

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió con mucha fuerza, azotándose contra la pared. Yo salté violentamente en mi silla y casi caigo al suelo. Genzo y yo volteamos y nos encontramos con Alana parada en la entrada del cubículo.

Genzo, querido.- Alana habló con una voz cargada de veneno.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la otra vez? ¿Lo que podría pasar si no hacías lo que yo quería?

Genzo frunció el entrecejo, muy enojado. Se levantó bruscamente de su silla y salió furioso de la enfermería. Alana me lanzó una mirada de desprecio antes de seguirlo.

A mí todo eso me dio muy mala espina...

_Taro._

Todo me parecía maravilloso: París, el sóccer, mis antiguos compañeros a los que volví a ver después de mucho tiempo, Esmeralda La Salle... Bueno, no me vean así, la verdad es que la chica me caía muy bien. Era simpática, alegre, divertida, segura de sí misma y muy, pero muy vanidosa. Sé que por esto último voy a recibir un pellizco pero ni modo, Esmeralda sabe que lo que dije es verdad.

Ella era mexicana y llevaba año y medio viviendo en Francia, después de haber acabado su carrera en Ciencias de la Comunicación en una prestigiosa universidad de la Ciudad de México. Tenía la misma edad de Lily y, curiosamente, también usaba muchas de sus frases. Yo podría jurar que eran hermanas, cosa que desde luego que no era cierto.

La semana de permiso en París vino y se fue como agua. Yo ya no quería regresar, quería quedarme en Francia para siempre, jugando al sóccer y recordando mi antiguo sueño. Pero no podía.

¿Por qué no quieres aceptar la oferta que te hace el PSG?.- me preguntó Esmeralda, una de las tantas veces que fuimos a tomar un café.

Porque no puedo abandonar mis estudios de Medicina.-respondí.- Fue una promesa que le hice a mi madre.

Ya veo.- murmuró Esmeralda.- Pero tu sueño siempre ha sido el sóccer, el llevar a Japón a la Copa del Mundo. No es justo que sacrifiques ese sueño por una promesa... Aunque se la hayas hecho a tu madre.

Me sorprendía lo bien que Esmeralda me conocía. Era cierto que su deber como reportera era investigar mi pasado pero sentía que su interés rebasaba lo profesional.

Eso es cierto.- contesté.- Pero aun así...

Entiendo.- Esmeralda me evitó la pena de responder.- Esa promesa debió de haber sido muy importante para ti, aunque sigo pensando que deberías de seguir tu propio sueño.

Quizás lo haga.- sonreí.- Dentro de poco tiempo terminaré la especialidad en Medicina Deportiva y entonces quedaré libre. Y entonces volveré a jugar al fútbol si es que aun tengo una oportunidad.

Por supuesto que la tendrás.- Esmeralda sonrió.- Muy pronto, todos los equipos de Europa desearán que el gran Taro Misaki juegue entre sus filas.

Ambos reímos. Me agradaba mucho Esmeralda y en el fondo yo quería intimar más con ella pero muy pronto yo volvería a Barcelona y era muy probable que nunca más la volviera a ver. Además, en Barcelona me estaba esperando Mutsumi... Yo aun seguía pensando en ella y tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver su rostro...

Sin embargo, los directivos del PSG decidieron pedir un alargamiento de mi permiso. Como que se dieron cuenta de que una semana no sería suficiente para convencerme. Mi jefe aceptó a regañadientes, quizás debido a que de todas maneras yo me hubiera quedado allá, me hubiese dado permiso o no.

A Esmeralda esto la puso muy feliz, según ella porque así tendría más tiempo para entrevistarme. Bien que los dos sabíamos que lo que pasaba era que así tendría más tiempo para estar conmigo...

Creo que en el fondo yo también soy algo vanidoso...

_Saki._

No sé por qué siempre me toca ser la última en hablar pero no importa. Solo quiero decir que me sentía muy contenta por ser la novia de Soujiro. Todos los días él iba a buscarme al cubículo de la enfermería en donde trabajo para llevarme el desayuno. Lily-chan sonreía al verlo y cuando él se iba ella hacía comentarios de burla pero sin mala intención. Lily-chan decía que se sentía muy feliz por mí y que al mismo tiempo me envidaba mucho porque yo podía estar con el hombre a quien amaba, cosa que yo sé que ella hubiera querido hacer también... Ya me había contado todo lo que había sucedido entre ella y Tsubasa y yo sinceramente no sabía qué decirle, me hubiera gustado aconsejarla pero en realidad no sabía qué se podía decir ante una situación semejante...

Pero bueno, como les decía, yo era muy feliz con Soujiro. Todos los días comíamos juntos y él cocinaba especialmente para mí, cosa que hacía levantar protestas por parte de Azumi-chan y de Lily-chan, quienes tenían que comer lo que comían todo lo demás. Yo le pedí a Soujiro que también las incluyera en su menú, cosa que ellas me agradecieron por tres días.

Sin embargo, ya sabía yo que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

Una mañana nublada mi madre apareció en el campamento del Barcelona. Había olvidado que había quedado en ir a visitarme un día de éstos. Cuando vi su rostro, comprendí que algo malo estaba por suceder. Y dado que fue mi madre la que me alentó para estudiar medicina, supe que si estaba molesta solo podía deberse a un motivo...

Soujiro.

**Notas:**

PSG son las siglas del Paris St. Germain.


	17. DIECISIETE

**Diecisiete.**

_Genzo. _

Estaba que me cargaba la fregada. Maldita Alana, había llegado a arruinarme el momento... Bueno, ya sé que de todos modos Lily no quiso que la besara pero aun así Alana había llegado a interrumpir. Lo que me preocupaba era que ella hubiese estado escuchando toda la conversación y que se aprovechara de eso para chantajearme. Por su puesto, no me dejaría, ya me encargaría yo de evitarlo.

Bien, mi querido Genzo.- me dijo Alana, una vez que estuvimos fuera de la enfermería.- Ya te había advertido que algo malo podría pasar si te acercabas mucho a esa doctorcita.

Me desagradó mucho la manera de cómo Alana dijo la palabra "doctorcita".

Y yo ya te dejé bien en claro que no me importan tus amenazas.- respondí, tratando de calmarme.- Ni se te ocurra perjudicar a Lily porque te las verás conmigo.

¡Ja! No estás en posición de amenazar.- Alana me miró con una sonrisa muy confiada.- Recuerda que una simple llamadita a la esposa de tu amigo Tsubasa bastaría para armar un mitote muy grande...

Ya te dije que me vienen valiendo tus amenazas.- repliqué.- Yo voy a hacer lo que se me pegue la gana.

Oh, vamos mi querido Genzo.- Alana me echó sus brazos al cuello. Yo no la abracé.- Bien que sabes que tú y yo haríamos una muy buena pareja juntos... Ya no te niegues a mí...

Ya basta, Alana.- rechacé a la chica con cierta violencia.- Ya me tienes harto.

Me di la media vuelta y me alejé.

¡Te arrepentirás, Genzo Wakabayashi!.- gritó Alana, fúrica.- ¡Te lo aseguro!

Yo no le hice caso.

_Taro._

Y llegó el día de mi regreso a Barcelona. Esmeralda fue con todo y un ramo de flores a despedirme al aeropuerto, cosa que levantó los comentarios mordaces de uno que otro chismoso...

Adiós, mi querido Taro.- los hermosos ojos verdes de Esmeralda estaban llenos de lágrimas.- Cuídate, mi niño lindo.

Gracias. Tú también cuídate mucho.- sonreí. Me producía una sensación extraña el hecho de que Esmeralda me llamara "mi niño lindo".- ¿Te volveré a ver alguna vez?

Eso depende.- Esmeralda sonrió.

¿De qué?

De si decides aceptar la oferta del PSG. De ser así, te aseguro que ninguna reportera te atosigará más que yo.

¿Y si no acepto y decido quedarme a formar parte del cuerpo médico del Barcelona?

Entonces lo más seguro es que nunca más nos volvamos a ver...

¿No irías hasta Barcelona a atosigarme?

No, porque dudo mucho que a alguien le interese la poco glamorosa vida de un médico, sin ofender. (¡Jaja, es la puritita verdad!)

¿Por qué eres tan sincera, Esme?.- me reí.- Al menos miénteme un poquito.

¿Prefieres una mentira que te haga feliz a cambio de una verdad que te amargue la vida? No, Tarito, así no soy yo.- Esmeralda sonrió con cierta melancolía, repitiendo las palabras de una conocida canción de Ricardo Arjona.

Y eso me agrada mucho de ti.- me acerqué y besé a Esmeralda en la mejilla.- Cuídate mucho.

Vi que Esmeralda se puso coloradísima. Una vez que estuve a bordo del avión alcancé a verla a través de la diminuta ventanilla, con su largo y rizado cabello negro ondeando al viento al compás de su bufanda verde. La verdad era que la chica me agrada mucho pero yo aun seguía pensando en Mutsumi...

Y hablando de Mutsumi... Los días en París me hicieron pensar en muchas cosas y ya había decidido que al volver a Barcelona le pediría a Mutsumi que saliera conmigo. Ya no perdería más el tiempo.

Sin embargo, la vida me deparaba otra cosa...

Al día siguiente de mi regreso a Barcelona volví al trabajo. Las cosas parecían estar igual que siempre, aunque yo tenía la sensación de que me había marchado dos años en vez de dos semanas. A la primera a la que vi fue a Aranza.

¡Doctor Misaki!.- Aranza corrió a abrazarme.- ¡Qué gusto verlo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo le fue en París?

De maravilla, gracias.- sonreí ante el entusiasmo de la mujer.- He decidido continuar con el fútbol cuando termine mi especialidad en Medicina Deportiva.

¿En verdad? Vaya, lo vamos a extrañar pero me da mucho gusto por usted.

Gracias. Por cierto... .- estaba ansioso por saber sobre Mutsumi.- ¿No ha visto a Mutsumi? Ya me decidí a invitarla a salir.

El rostro de Aranza se ensombreció repentinamente. Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

Ah, qué mala suerte, doctor... .- murmuró Aranza, cabizbaja.- Es verdad, usted aun no se entera...

¿Enterarme de qué cosa?.- me preocupé. ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo?

Es que... Mutsumi renunció hace unos cuantos días... Nadie la ha vuelto a ver desde entonces...

Me quedé sin habla. Mutsumi se había marchado...

_Saki._

Solo problemas... Eso era lo que había en mi camino...

Saki Aiza.- me habló mi madre cuando las dos estuvimos en mi cubículo en la enfermería.- Quiero que me digas qué es lo que estás haciendo.

"Estudiando Medicina, mamá, como tú me lo aconsejaste", pensé. Por supuesto, no le iba a contestar así a mi madre.

No sé a que te refieres, mamá.- contesté.- Si quisieras explicarme...

¡No te hagas la que no entiende! Si bien que sabes de qué hablo. Hace unos cuantos días me llegó el rumor de que estás saliendo con un cocinero de aquí. ¿Eso es cierto?

¿Cómo era que se había enterado mi madre? Apenas llevaba una semana de ser novia de Soujiro.

¿Te molestaría eso, madre?.- traté de no ponerme más nerviosa.

¡Qué preguntas haces, por supuesto que me molestaría!.- mi madre elevó el tono de su voz.- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante cosa?

¿Cuál cosa, madre? Soujiro y yo nos queremos.- repliqué, algo enojada.

Ah, de manera que así se llama el susodicho. No puedo creer que estés saliendo con un cocinero...

¿Qué tiene eso de malo, mamá? Es un muchacho excelente y...

No me vayas a salir con la tontería de que te quiere mucho. El amor nunca es suficiente, Saki.- mi madre me miró como si yo no tuviera remedio.- Importa mucho el dinero y la clase social. ¿Cómo piensa mantenerte un cocinero?

Mamá, por favor.- traté de mantenerme tranquila.- No necesito que nadie me mantenga, soy autosuficiente, con mi carrera me bastará.

¡Ah! ¿Entonces tú lo vas a mantener a él?

¡Por supuesto que no, mamá!.- no pude más. Perdí el control.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante cosa?

No me hables así, jovencita. Y escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir: quiero que cortes de inmediato con ese cocinero. No apruebo para nada esa relación y te advierto que si no me obedeces te quitaré todo mi apoyo y ya no me importará lo que hagas de tu vida.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas ante tal injusticia. Mi madre estaba despreciando a Soujiro solo por ser un cocinero y me estaba obligando a terminar con él. Podría haberle dicho que no, podría haberle dicho que me importaba un soberano cacahuate lo que ella pensara y que de cualquier manera seguiría viendo a Soujiro. Pero no lo hice. Porque al fin y al cabo ella es mi madre y le debo mucho más que la vida...

De acuerdo, mamá.- acepté, derrotada y con el corazón hecho pedazos.- Será como tu digas.

Así debe ser.- mi mamá me miró como quien lleva una larga vida de experiencia.- Yo sé lo que te digo, será lo mejor. Y espero que termines a ese tal Soujiro cuanto antes.

No recuerdo muy bien qué pasó después. Solo tengo en mi memoria el recuerdo de la cara que puso Soujiro cuando le dije que tenía que hablar con él...

_Azumi._

¡Vaya! Hasta que me toca hablar de nuevo... Estos tipos y tipas ya se habían acaparado las narraciones, aunque pensándolo bien yo no tenía nada importante qué decir...

Como sea, Taro regresó muy feliz de Francia y quería enterarse de todos los chismes acontecidos durante su ausencia. Lily y yo lo pusimos al tanto de lo ocurrido la primera tarde de su regreso.

Genzo le inventó al entrenador del Bayern Munich que su padre convocó a una reunión familiar de mafiosos en Barcelona y que por eso no podía regresar a Alemania.- contaba Lily, de lo más divertida.- No puedo creer que realmente le hubiera dicho eso, casi me ahogo de la risa cuando me lo contó.

Y Lily ya se lleva muy bien con Genzo.- añadí.- Ahora los veo platicando casi todos los días... Incluso por ahí se rumora que ya salen juntos...

Cosa que no es cierta.- Lily se puso algo roja.- Solo somos amigos... Bien sabes a quién es a quien quiero...

Cierto. Se me había olvidado...

No me digas que... .- Taro miró a Lily y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Ay, no, Li-chan...

Pues sí te digo.- Lily miró a Taro con actitud retadora.- Tsubasa y yo nos hemos confesado lo que sentimos.

Li-chan, pero tú sabes que... .- comenzó a decir Taro.

Sí, ya sé que Tsubasa es casado.- lo interrumpió Lily.- Pero si te he de ser sincera, no me importa. Ambos queremos estar juntos y no podrás impedírnoslo.

Se hizo un silencio pesado. Yo sabía que Taro se estaba controlando para no decirle a Lily muchas cosas...

¡Ah! Y la pequeña Saki ya tiene novio.- dije, solo por decir algo.

¿En serio? ¿Quién es?.- Taro me miró con sorpresa.

Es Soujiro, el nuevo chef.

No me digas...

Sí, y tiene un gato nuevo, además.- Lily sonrió.- Y a que no adivinas cómo le puso...

¿Qué nombre le dio?.- preguntó Taro, curioso.

Adivina.

¿Azumi?

Chistoso.- murmuré.

Nop.- Lily soltó la carcajada.

¿Lily?

Tampoco.- ahora fui yo la que se rió.

Bueno, ya.- gruñó Lily.- La nueva gata de Saki se llama Misaki.

¿Qué cosa?.- Taro no se lo esperaba.- ¿Por qué le puso mi apellido a su gata?

Porque tú eres uno de sus ídolos. ¿Lo olvidas?.- le recordé, aun riendo.

¿Y por qué no le puso Wakabayashi?.- protestó Taro.- Genzo también es uno de sus ídolos.

Pero tú eres su compañero y amigo y le agradas mucho.- señaló Lily.- A Saki le gustaba mucho Genzo pero ahora está enamorada de Soujiro.

¿A Saki le gustaba Genzo?.- pregunté, sorprendida.- Ésa no me la sabía...

¡Ah! ¡Ups!.- Lily se tapó la boca.- Me lo confesó hace unos cuantos meses, cuando a mí todavía me caía mal Genzo... Pero me dijo que no quería intentar conquistarlo ni nada similar, que se conformaba con ser su amiga...

Ya veo... .- murmuré.- De lo que se entera una...

Vaya que sí.- comentó Taro.- De todas maneras me da gusto que le haya puesto Misaki a su gata. Me fascinan los gatos.

Y no sé por qué.- Lily hizo un mohín de disgusto.- Yo no los tolero.

Wakabayashi tampoco los aguanta.- hizo notar Taro.- Él prefiere los perros, al igual que tú. Tienen muchas cosas en común, por algo te llevas muy bien con él... ¿Por qué no intentas...?

Ni se te ocurra decir lo que estás pensando.- lo interrumpió Lily, molesta.

Taro prefirió no replicar, pero vi su mirada de desaprobación. Obviamente, él pensaba que lo mejor sería que Lily intentara acercarse más a Genzo para que se olvidara de Tsubasa. Y yo estaba de acuerdo con él.

Bueno, pues no se les olvide que pronto tendremos que avisar cuántos lugares queremos para nuestra graduación.- comentó Lily, de pronto.- Ya faltan menos de 7 meses para que nos graduemos.

Uh, yo quiero apartar un lugar para mi novio.- comenté.

¿Cuál novio?.- me preguntó Lily, sorprendida.- Si tú ni tienes...

No por ahora, pero espero tenerlo en un futuro.- respondí.- Por eso aparto ese lugar.

Jajajaja.- Lily se soltó a reír a carcajadas.- ¡No inventes! ¡O sea, hello con tu hello!

¿Por qué te ríes?.- pregunté, algo dolida.- Es un deseo muy válido...

Por supuesto que lo es.- intervino Taro.- Yo también apartaré un lugar para mi futura novia...

¡Ay, no manchen! ¡Par de locos!.- Lily siguió riéndose por un buen rato.- Pero bueno, en vista de que ustedes lo van a hacer, también lo haré yo. Apartaré un lugar para mi futuro novio... Ustedes sí que son optimistas...

Taro y yo le lanzamos cada uno un cojín a la burlona Lily.

Y por último... .- Taro se entristeció de repente.- ¿Qué pasó con Mutsumi?

Ahhhh.- Lily y yo respingamos al mismo tiempo.- Pues...

Solo nos enteramos de que renunció.- informó Lily, con suavidad.- No sabemos muy bien por qué, fue algo muy repentino. Simplemente de un día para otro se fue y ya no volvió...

Sí, fue algo extraño, no le avisó a nadie de su renuncia.- comenté.- Nadie sabe tampoco qué fue lo que la impulsó a tomar esa decisión... Ni tampoco nadie sabe para dónde se fue o cómo localizarla...

Ya veo... .- musitó Taro, cabizbajo.

Pobre Taro. Se notaba que le gustaba mucho Mutsumi...

**Notas:**

_Este capítulo va dedicado a "Yo". Gracias por el review, me hizo reír muchísimo xD_.


	18. DIECIOCHO

**Dieciocho.**

_Sanae._

El día fatal llegó. Siempre supe en mi interior que tarde o temprano me darían esa noticia pero aun así no supe cómo reaccionar cuando sucedió...

Fue por la mañana. Yo estaba realizando mis labores domésticas, viendo cómo mis pequeños gemelitos jugaban felices en su corral cuando el teléfono sonó.

¿Hola?.- contesté.

¿Habla la señora Sanae Ozhora? ¿La esposa de Tsubasa Ozhora?.- era una voz de mujer desconocida para mí.

Sí, ella habla. ¿Quién es?

Una buena amiga.- respondió la mujer.- Solo le llamé para darle una información muy importante...

¿De qué se trata?.- mi corazón comenzó a latir como caballo desbocado.- ¿Pasó algo malo?

Pues todo depende de cómo lo vea usted. Su esposo la está engañando con otra mujer.

Me quedé sin habla. El corazón se me hizo añicos... Tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser cierto...

¿Qué está diciéndome?.- le grité a la mujer que me había revelado lo que yo ya me sospechaba.- ¿Quién es usted y por qué me dice eso con tanta seguridad?

Soy solo una buena amiga.- repitió la mujer, con una voz muy fría y ponzoñosa.- Solo me interesa su felicidad, señora Ozhora... Tenga cuidado con Lily Del Valle, ella es la mujer que ha estado engatusando a su esposo...

¡Eso no puede ser cierto!.- grité.- ¡Tsubasa no puede estar engañándome con otra mujer!

Por supuesto que es cierto, señora Ozhora.- continuó diciendo la mujer.- Sé que le cuesta trabajo creerlo pero es la verdad. Incluso su esposo amenazó con hacer que despidan al jefe de la Dra. Del Valle si éste intentara hacerle algo a ella... Y él le confesó ya a ella que le gusta y ella hizo lo mismo. Han estado reuniéndose a escondidas en el campamento del Barcelona para poder confesarse su amor...

Colgué el teléfono. No pude seguir escuchando más...

_Tsubasa._

En el fondo me sentía miserable. No solo había traicionado a Sanae sino que también le había dado falsas esperanzas a Lily. No sé por qué me dejé llevar, no sé por qué le dije a Lily que ella me gustaba... O sea, esto último es cierto pero bien sabemos los dos que nunca vamos a tener nada más que una simple aventura. Y yo no quería darle eso a ella, Lily se merecía una relación seria y Sanae no se merecía que yo la engañara con otra mujer...

Lo peor del caso era que Genzo estaba enamorado de Lily. Y quizás por mi culpa ahora él no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Me dejé llevar por el momento y muy probablemente ahora habría tres corazones rotos... O incluso podría haber cuatro... Pero bueno, quizás no todo estaba perdido, quizás aun pudiera corregir las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

Busqué a Lily por todo el campamento, deseando encontrarla sola. La encontré sentada a orillas de la cancha de fútbol de la primera división del Barcelona, en la misma cancha en donde yo hice mi debut en España.

¡Hola, Tsubasa!.- me saludó, muy sonriente y feliz. A mí me dolía tener que quitarle esa sonrisa.

Lily, tenemos que hablar.- le dije, un tanto serio.

¿Sobré qué?

¿Has reflexionado sobre lo último de lo que hablamos?

La sonrisa de Lily desapareció inmediatamente. Había entendido mi mensaje.

¿Lo hiciste tú ya?.- me preguntó, en voz muy baja.

Sí... Lily, perdóname... .- susurré, sin mirarla a los ojos.- Aun pienso que eres una persona muy sensible, muy tierna y muy dulce pero... Yo no quiero hacerle eso a mi esposa... No puedo engañarla... Y pienso que tú te mereces algo mejor de lo que yo te pueda ofrecer...

Lily no me respondió inmediatamente. Vi que parpadeó varias veces, quizás para contener las lágrimas.

Entiendo... .- murmuró.- No puedo responderte otra cosa más que respeto tu decisión. No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no desees hacer...

De acuerdo... Gracias por comprender... .- deseaba decir algo que sonara menos estúpido.- ¿Siempre amaneces así de hermosa o nada más hoy?

Lily me sonrió con tristeza y melancolía, como queriendo decirme que no necesitaba decirle halagos vanos para hacerla sentir mejor. Ella iba a abrir la boca para responderme cuando de pronto sus ojos negros se clavaron por detrás de mí y se cubrieron de sorpresa. Lily se quedó con la boca abierta. Volteé a ver qué era lo que la había dejado así y yo también me quedé de una pieza. Sanae nos miraba fijamente a los dos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No puedo creerlo.- musitó.- En verdad era cierto...

Lily y yo nos quedamos sin saber qué decir.

_Taro._

La desgracia nos estaba rondando a todos... Ya había alcanzado a Saki, a Lily, a Tsubasa y a Sanae. Y pronto me alcanzaría a mí también...

Había salido a comprarme un par de camisas a una conocida tienda departamental de la ciudad. Justo a un lado de la sección de galletas vi una visión que me dejó sembrado a medio pasillo: Mutsumi.

Se veía completamente diferente. Y no iba sola...

Mutsumi iba prendada del brazo de un muchacho de cabello rubio. No se parecía para nada a ella, así que no creí que fuera su hermano o su pariente... Muy probablemente era su novio... Ella se reía de una manera muy alegre, de una manera en como nunca la había visto reírse en el campamento... Se notaba que era muy feliz...

Mutsumi iba tan feliz con su "novio" que ella no me vio. Dio la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y se perdió de mi vista. La busqué como loco por toda la tienda departamental esperando encontrarla de nuevo, pero no la volví a ver.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía. Había sido un verdadero idiota por creer que Mutsumi sentía algo por mí. Me había dejado llevar... Ahora ella estaba en compañía del hombre que amaba y yo... Yo me había quedado solo...

_Lily._

Triste y cruel destino...

Cuando Tsubasa me confesó que yo le gustaba me sentí muy feliz. Yo sabía que él no quería engañar a su esposa y él sabía que yo no quería interponerme entre ellos pero a pesar de eso pensé que quizás por una noche él y yo podríamos estar juntos... Por supuesto que no iba a ser así...

Lily, perdóname... .- susurró Tsubasa, sin mirarme a los ojos.- Aun pienso que eres una persona muy sensible, muy tierna y muy dulce pero... Yo no quiero hacerle eso a mi esposa... No puedo engañarla... Y pienso que tú te mereces algo mejor de lo que yo te pueda ofrecer...

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no soltarme a llorar. Acepté mi derrota, ¿qué más podía haber hecho?

Entiendo... .- murmuré.- No puedo responderte otra cosa más que respeto tu decisión. No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no desees hacer...

De acuerdo... Gracias por comprender... .- respondió Tsubasa.- ¿Siempre amaneces así de hermosa o nada más hoy?

Era obvio que intentaba ser amable, pero ese piropo me hizo sentirme mucho peor. Quería decirle a Tsubasa que no necesitaba decirme halagos vanos para hacerme sentir mejor cuando de pronto me di cuenta de que detrás de él estaba parada su esposa y nos miraba fijamente, llorando como una magdalena. Tsubasa notó mi reacción y volteó a verla, para después quedarse tan petrificado como yo.

No puedo creerlo.- musitó su esposa.- En verdad era cierto...

Sanae, no es lo que tú crees... .- tartamudeó Tsubasa, bastante preocupado.- Por favor, déjame explicarte...

¿Cómo te atreves a negármelo? ¡Acabo de escuchar que le dijiste que se ve muy hermosa el día de hoy!

Por favor, Sanae, Lily es solo mi...

¡No te atrevas a decirme que solo es tu amiga!.- la muchacha estalló.- ¡Sé muy bien que han estado viéndose a escondidas para confesarse su amor!

Tsubasa se quedó callado, bastante sorprendido. Yo los miraba a los dos con ojos como platos...

O sea que es verdad... .- murmuró la esposa, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.- No te atreves a negármelo porque bien sabes que es cierto...

Sanae, por favor, perdóname... .- musitó Tsubasa.

Entonces también es verdad eso de que amenazaste con correr al jefe de la chica si éste se atrevía a hacerle daño...

Ay, Dios... .- murmuré.

¿Cómo es que Sanae se había enterado de eso? ¡Tsubasa y yo estábamos solos cuando él pronunció esa amenaza! Y de pronto se me vino a la mente la respuesta...

Por supuesto. Solo Genzo sabía esa información. Él me había traicionado...

_Azumi._

Quién sabe en dónde rayos se habían metido todos. No podía encontrar ni a Saki, ni a Lily ni a Taro. Estaba sin trabajo y me aburría como una ostra... Por uno de los pasillos me encontré vagabundeando a Genzo Wakabayashi.

Hola, Hayakawa.- me saludó.- ¿No has visto a Tsubasa?

Hola, Wakabayashi.- respondí.- No, no lo he visto. ¿Y tú no has visto a Saki, a Taro o a Lily?

No, a ninguno. Y por cierto que a mí también me interesa encontrar a esta última...

Vaya, es cierto. Te gusta mucho Lily, lo olvidaba...

¿Tan evidente es?.- Wakabayashi sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

Pues es que desde que ella llegó no has hecho otra cosa que intentar conquistarla. Al menos ya conseguiste que ella consiguiera aguantarte por más de 5 minutos...

¡Qué graciosa!.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- ¿Y tú ya conseguiste conquistar a Misaki?

¿Qué cosa?.- grité.- ¡No digas tonterías, Taro y yo somos amigos únicamente!

Sí, cómo no... .- se burló el portero.

Ya déjame en paz...

En esos momentos pasó González, uno de los jugadores del Barcelona.

Vaya, vaya.- gritó.- Voy a decirle al doctor Misaki que lo estás engañando con su mejor amigo, doctora Hayakawa.

¡Dejen de decir estupideces!.- grité.- ¡Ni estoy engañando a nadie con Wakabayashi ni Taro es mi novio! Taro es como mi hermano.

¿Ahora resulta que son hermanos?.- se burló González.- Vaya, vaya, los hermanitos Japón...

Wakabayashi soltó una carcajada. Me dieron ganas de patearlo en la espinilla...

Muy bien, doctora Hayakawa, siga con sus asuntos.- dijo González.- Y si veo a su "hermanito" le diré que se cuide porque quizás ya tiene un cuñado...

¡Deja de reírte!.- le grité a Wakabayashi, quien aun se carcajeaba con ganas.- También te afecta a ti.

Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen.- replicó Wakabayashi.- No me preocupo por los rumores.

De pronto, vimos que Lily apareció por el extremo del pasillo y que se acercaba a nosotros con rapidez. Vi que Wakabayashi sonreía de oreja a oreja... Yo también sonreí. Claro que se le notaba que la chica le gustaba...

Hola, Lily-chan.- la saludé.- ¿En dónde estabas?

Nos preguntábamos en dónde podrías... .- comenzó a decir Wakabayashi pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

Lily llegó hasta donde estábamos nosotros, se acercó a Wakabayashi y lo golpeó con fuerza en la mejilla. Él la miró con mucha sorpresa. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta.

¡Maldito traidor!.- gritó Lily, furiosa.- ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme?

¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?.- Lily temblaba de la rabia que sentía.

De verdad, no sé de qué me estas hablando... .- Wakabayashi trataba de comprender.

¡La esposa de Tsubasa ya se enteró de que él y yo nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas!.- gritó Lily con tanta fuerza que sus palabras resonaron por el pasillo vacío.

Wakabayashi y yo la miramos con la boca abierta. Se avecinaban los problemas...

**Notas:**

Recuerden que cuando Tsubasa llegó al Barcelona tuvo que jugar en la primera división del equipo por órdenes del entrenador Vaan Sal (o como se escriba). Por lo tanto, se puede decir que su debut lo hizo con el equipo de la primera división.

Si todo sale bien y no me entusiasmo (como suele suceder) el siguiente capítulo será el último.


	19. DIECINUEVE

**Diecinueve.**

_Lily._

_Vuelvo a sorprender..._

_La mañana que va, lentamente bajando a la ciudad..._

No entendía. Simplemente no lo entendía...

Wakabayashi me miró con bastante sorpresa cuando lo golpeé. Fue en esa milésima de segundo cuando pensé en que quizás me había equivocado al acusarlo a él... Pero entonces, cuando le reclamé que la esposa de Tsubasa se había enterado de la amenaza que éste le hizo a mi jefe, vi su mirada de culpabilidad y supe que en verdad él me había delatado...

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?.- grité.- ¡Yo confiaba en ti!

Este... Luego nos vemos... .- murmuró Azumi, escabulléndose rápidamente.

De verdad, no sé de qué me hablas.- dijo Wakabayashi.- Yo no le dije nada a Sanae...

¿Y cómo fue que ella se enteró de lo mío con Tsubasa?.- volví a gritar.- ¡Muy pocas personas lo sabían! ¡Y lo de la amenaza a mi jefe solo te lo conté a ti!

Bueno, la verdad era que ni siquiera había algo entre Tsubasa y yo pero bueno... Se entiende...

Lily, por favor, déjame explicarte.- Wakabayashi comenzó a balbucear.- Tienes que creer que no fui yo pero...

¿Pero qué cosa?.- lo interrumpí.- ¿"Accidentalmente" se lo contaste a la esposa de Tsubasa?

¡Que no lo hice!.- gritó Wakabayashi.- Muy posiblemente fue Alana...

¿Tu novia? ¿Y cómo fue que ella se enteró de eso?

¡Alana no es mi novia!.- gritó él.- Y nos estuvo escuchando cuando hablamos sobre eso, ella estaba detrás de...

¡Deja ya de mentir! ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Traidor!

Wakabayashi ya no hallaba qué responderme...

_Genzo._

No lograba hacer que Lily me creyera. Maldita Alana, sé que había sido ella...

No estoy mintiendo.- comenzaba a enojarme.- Alana nos escuchó y amenazó con decirle a Sanae si yo no me alejaba de ti...

¿Entonces ya sabías que la tipa esa iba a delatarme?.- Lily me miró con tanto dolor y sorpresa que a mí también me dolió.- ¿Y no hiciste nada para impedirlo?

¡Es que no podía caer ante las exigencias de Alana!.- grité.- ¡No puedo permitir que ella me mande!

¡Ah! Entonces preferiste dejar que ella me delatara a que tuvieras que someter tu maldito orgullo... .- Lily me miró con odio intenso.- Y yo que creí que eras mi amigo...

Lily se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Yo la agarré por el brazo.

¡Ya es suficiente!.- grité, abrazándola por la fuerza.- ¡Ya me cansé de todo esto!

¡Suéltame!.- Lily me pateó en la entrepierna pero ni así la solté.

¡Ya date cuenta de una vez por todas de que te quiero!.- grité.- ¡Deja ya de pensar en Tsubasa, bien sabes que con él no serás nada más que la amante!

Lily me abofeteó con fuerza. Yo la solté. Ella me seguía lanzando sus miradas cargadas de odio puro...

¿No será que no soportas que Tsubasa te haya ganado una vez más?.- murmuró ella, muy triste.- ¿No será que preferiste traicionarnos a dejarlo ganar?

No sé cómo puedes pensar eso de mí.- repliqué, enojado.- Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso. Me la he pasado los últimos 5 meses tratando de hacer que te enamores de mí. He querido evitar que cometas una estupidez, he querido alejarte de Tsubasa para que te olvides de él. Y solo quisiera saber por qué no he conseguido nada de lo que me he propuesto. ¿Por qué Tsubasa y no yo? Yo te lo daría todo...

Lily no me respondió con palabras, pero vi la respuesta en sus ojos. La canción que resonaba por los altavoces en esos momentos decía todo lo que ella no podía decirme...

_Ni tú ni nadie podrá quitármelo de la mente..._

_Hay cosas del corazón que la razón no entiende..._

No quiero volver a verte nunca más en toda mi vida.- murmuró Lily, al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta y se marchaba.

¡Ja! Era la primera vez que una mujer me destrozaba el corazón...

_Tsubasa._

Ya era demasiado tarde... Ya le había roto el corazón a Lily y ahora también a mi esposa...

Y sí... El mío también estaba roto...

Había sido un desastre. Sanae comenzó a increparme en japonés, al tiempo que lloraba y gritaba como una histérica. Lily no entendía absolutamente nada y prefirió escabullirse en una pausa. Sanae intentó detenerla, de hecho, me parece que más bien quería destrozarla con sus manos... Pero yo se lo impedí. Tomé a Sanae con fuerza por el brazo y me salí del campamento con ella sin avisarle a nadie. Tomé mi automóvil, hice subir a Sanae y arranqué si mirar hacia atrás. Nos dirigimos hacia nuestra casa, en donde los niños eran custodiados por María, nuestra vecina.

Buenas tardes, Tsubasa.- saludó María.- Buenas tardes, Sanae.

María, muchas gracias por cuidar a Hayate y Daibu.- le dije.- Y ahora, si nos permites...

No hay de qué. Y me retiro.- María prefirió no hacer ningún comentario sobre el rostro lloroso de mi señora.- Con permiso.

Hasta pronto.

Sanae apenas esperó a que María cerrara la puerta para continuar con sus reclamos.

¿Por qué, Tsubasa?.- sollozaba Sanae.- Te lo he dado todo... ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

No fue a propósito.- murmuré.- No planeé nada de esto...

¿Fue por que te engañé con Genzo? ¿Fue por eso, verdad? ¡Ya te dije que no quería hacerlo! ¡Ya te pedí perdón miles de veces! ¡Ya te dije que estoy muy arrepentida!

No, Sanae... .- la miré con tristeza.- No fue por eso...

Creo que ella vio la respuesta en mis ojos. Y sé que eso la lastimó mucho más...

_Sanae._

Sí, vi la respuesta en los ojos de Tsubasa. No, no me había engañado por rencor. Ni por venganza. Me había engañado porque... Porque en verdad le gustaba Lily...

¡Cómo me duele reconocer esto! Me duele y mucho porque en el fondo sabía que esto tampoco debía de ser fácil para Tsubasa... En realidad, no debió de ser fácil para nadie...

¿Cómo podremos superar esto, Tsubasa?.- pregunté, en voz baja.- Es más... ¿Podremos superarlo algún día?

No lo sé.- contestó él.- Ni siquiera sé que quiero hacer ahora... Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que no quisiera perderte...

Y yo tampoco quiero, pero estoy muy dolida.- murmuré.- La verdad es que quisiera estar lejos de ti por un tiempo...

¿Quieres divorciarte, acaso?.- preguntó Tsubasa, a quemarropa.- ¿Eso quieres?

No.- respondí. Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo.- No quiero divorciarme...

La verdad es que tampoco quería alejarme de Tsubasa, ni por un tiempo corto ni mucho menos por uno largo. Pero el imaginármelo a él diciéndole a Lily que se veía hermosa... No, era demasiado...

¿Qué haremos de nuestras vidas, Tsubasa?.- pregunté, un poco más calmada.- ¿Dejaremos que esto acabe con nuestro matrimonio?

Tsubasa miró a nuestros gemelos, quienes nos miraban a nosotros un tanto asustados.

No, Sanae.- respondió él, al fin.- Esto no acabará con nuestro matrimonio...

Quiero creer que Tsubasa tomó esta decisión porque me ama. Quiero creer que lo de Lily solo es algo pasajero. Quiero creer que algún día podremos arreglar esto...

_Azumi._

Vaya desastre... Ahora todos estaban pasando por una temporada difícil... Taro había perdido a Mutsumi... Tsubasa había engañado a Sanae con Lily... Lily estaba enamorada de un imposible... Genzo estaba enamorado de una chica que amaba a su mejor amigo... Y Saki había sido obligada a renunciar a su amor verdadero...

Podía comprenderlos a la perfección. Una decepción amorosa es el peor de los fracasos... Que ellos mismos lo digan...

_Saki._

Mi destino: La Eterna Soledad... Mi Eterna Condena...

_Taro._

Por un momento pensé que había encontrado el amor... Por un momento pensé que podía alcanzar la felicidad... Pero no fue así...

_Tsubasa._

Quise ir en contra de las reglas y ahora estaba recibiendo mi castigo por romperlas... No se debe tener dos amores...

_Sanae._

Y ahora me siento tan sola... Tan traicionada... Tan triste... Tan desamparada...

_Genzo._

Luché con todas mis fuerzas por la mujer a la que amo y perdí...

_Lily._

Fui una tonta por dejarme llevar... Fui una imbécil por enamorarme de un hombre prohibido...

_Saki y Taro._

Y por eso ahora...

_Sanae y Tsubasa._

Por siempre y para siempre...

_Lily y Genzo._

Formaré parte...

_Todos._

Del Club de los Corazones Rotos...

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

_Ni tú ni nadie_, interpretada por Fey.

¿Se esperaban este final?


	20. EPÍLOGO

Llevados por el destino (El Club de los Corazones Rotos).

**Epílogo.**

_Lily._

Bueno, pues solo quisiera comentar qué fue lo que pasó con todos y cada uno de nosotros después de los hechos ocurridos...

Una semana después de que Saki terminó con Soujiro, éste regresó a Japón pretextando que deseaba regresar a sus raíces... Saki y él quedaron como amigos y aun se comunican por e-mail y por chats, aunque ambos desean en su interior el poder estar juntos en algún momento... Sin embargo, la distancia y el tiempo son poderosos, la última vez que hablé con Saki me dijo que está haciendo todo lo posible para superarlo... Por cierto que ella fue la única que decidió quedarse a formar parte del cuerpo médico del Barcelona... Sigue trabajando con mucho ahínco, como siempre.

Tarito se marchó a Francia en cuanto terminamos nuestro año de especialidad en Barcelona. Aceptó la propuesta del PSG de jugar entre sus filas, haciendo que el DT del Barcelona hiciera un berrinche de aquellos por dejar que se le escapara un gran jugador. De vez en cuando hablamos por teléfono y, según lo que puedo deducir, Taro está muy feliz de poder volver a jugar al fútbol. Y por supuesto, no ha vuelto a tener noticias sobre Mutsumi... Y la verdad es que no quiere volver a oír hablar sobre ella...

Tsubasa pidió un permiso especial para marcharse a Brasil por una temporada, supuestamente para entrenar al lado de Roberto Hongo, pero bien sé que lo hizo para alejarse de mí... Se fue con su esposa y sus hijos y la última vez que lo vi fue en aquella ocasión en que yo volví a Barcelona después de haber terminado mi especialidad para recoger mi último cheque de pago (ver capítulo uno). Fue aquella vez que yo me bajé del autobús y me lo encontré en compañía de uno de sus gemelos... La sonrisa triste que me dirigió esa vez es el último recuerdo que guarda mi corazón de su persona...

Y Genzo... Bueno, pues él volvió a Alemania al siguiente día de nuestra discusión. Se marchó sin despedirse, sin decirme ni un adiós... Ahora sé, por las revistas de fútbol y por los periódicos deportivos, que se ha convertido en el mejor guardameta de Europa y que ansía ganar la Bundesliga y la Champions League junto a su equipo, el Bayern Munich... Y sí, también sé que sigue soltero y que supuestamente no está interesado en tener ningún tipo de relación amorosa...

Y ya por último, Azumi y yo regresamos a México a final del año. Ambas formamos parte del cuerpo médico del equipo de la Chivas del Guadalajara, lo que yo siempre anhelé... Ambas somos felices, Azumi se encontró una pareja, quien por cierto es nada más ni nada menos que Ricardo Espadas, el portero de la selección mexicana, y yo sigo tan soltera y sin compromiso como siempre... Aunque Azumi dice que Europa la sigue llamando, quizás algún día regrese para allá...

Si he de ser sincera, Europa me llama constantemente a mí también...

Como que sabe que dejé muchos asuntos sin resolver...

**Notas:**

DT son las siglas de "Director Técnico".

_Bueno, sé que éste fue un final triste, pero así fue como ocurrieron las cosas en la vida real. Bueno, más o menos..._

_Este fic está basado en tres historias de la vida real: la de un amigo y compañero de trabajo (a quien cariñosamente llamo "Happiness"), la de Saki Aiza y la mía. Hice algunas modificaciones que me gustaría comentar..._

_En cuanto a mi historia, originalmente Genzo sí traiciona a Lily puesto que el personaje de Alana no existe en la vida real, pero lo inventé porque no quise que Genzo fuera un desgraciado traidor. Sanae nunca se entera de que Tsubasa la engaña con otra, simple y sencillamente Tsubasa y Lily dejan de verse sin siquiera haber llegado a estar juntos ni siquiera por una ocasión (es más, fuera del beso en la mejilla que ella le dio a él, ellos nunca se abrazaron o se besaron). Genzo y Tsubasa no son amigos en la vida real, es más, apenas y se conocen y en definitiva se detestan mutuamente. Y Sanae nunca engaña a Tsubasa con Genzo._

_Sobre la historia de Taro, no le hice modificaciones con excepción de que él nunca intenta hablar con Mutsumi y ella nunca lo deja con la palabra en la boca. Básicamente, Taro y Mutsumi jamás intercambiaron palabra alguna._

_Y la historia de Saki la narré tal y como ella y Soujiro me la contaron. Intenté ser lo más fiel posible a sus narraciones._

_En definitiva, Azumi y Esmeralda fueron personajes de relleno, aunque ésta última puede llegar a ser muy importante... Azumi interpretó el papel de una compañera de trabajo, que es una gran amiga mía y de Happiness y que no podía faltar en esta historia porque en partes sí fue importante aunque no se haya dado a notar. Y Esmeralda La Salle fue invento mío, tengo muchos planes para ella en un futuro... Este fic fue su debut._

_Espero que se hayan entendido las explicaciones. Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic y gracias también a los que me odian por ponerme como la protagonista. Con esto doy por terminado mi duelo. Adiós para siempre, mi ángel negro..._

_Lily de Wakabayashi._

3

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


End file.
